hey there sister I'll be your mister
by a wolf is a perfect paradox
Summary: Mick had a younger sister who he lost contact with. what will happen when she comes back into his life? joesf/oc mick/ beth may change rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Well hey there sister, I'll be your mister

Rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nada bar my oc and make zero profit. If you sue all you will get is a spoilt lazy dog who is quite used to the finer things in life.

One last leap and twirl and the dance was complete. The girl on the stage stopped, lowering herself into a strong bow and panting hard raised herself again, mimicking the steps she would do the following night on the stage of the New York grand theatre stage. Elaina smiled satisfied with herself; the extra practice was worth it, she was flawless in her execution at the moment. And tomorrow night would be the most important night of her life; it's not every day one is promoted to the role of prima ballerina. She had strived for as long as she could remember in her 23 years for this ...and now it was here. The only thing that saddened her was that her older brother, Mick, would not be present among the admiring spectators.

He seemed too wrapped up in his new wife, Coraline. Elaina had never cared for her much and she had a feeling Coraline felt the same of her. There was just something about her she didn't trust, she couldn't put her finger on it but years of ballet and dealing the type of divas that the stage could produce, she knew to trust her instincts when she didn't like someone. She had called and called Mick since her winning the role to no avail and eventually she had been forced to go to L.A. to try to find him. Coraline had met her at the door and told her Mick was no longer he brother nor her concern, she had refused Elaina access to the house or so she thought anyway. Elaina had waited till she had seen coralline leaving later and had snuck into the house, leaving a note for Mick as to how he could contact her and about the ballet. She hoped he would get it, that he was okay.

Picking up her water bottle she debated going thru her piece one last time, as her mentor and teacher Monet said you can never practice enough. All of a sudden the doors of the theatre flung themselves open and there stood her brother's wife, looking out of breath and very angry.

Before Elaina had time to react, Coraline was upon her. "You little witch" she screamed in Elaina's face throwing her back hard against the stage. Elaina was dazed and shocked, how could Coraline be so strong? Coraline advanced upon her, her eyes turning silver, a growl emitting from her chest. All to suddenly and all to late Elaina realised that coralline was unlike any diva she had met before. Scrambling to her feet, Elaina made a dash for the side stage door, knocking over things in panic as she ran. Her hands threaded over a table and came to rest on a silver sword, a prop for the next night. She grabbed it instinctively and unknowingly trying to understand what she had seen on the stage. She reached the stage door and begun fumbling with the bar on the lock trying to open it but she couldn't. A cold chill of wind shot down her spine and she knew the creature that resembled her sister in law was behind her. Elaina turned and swung with the sword, catching the creature unaware and it roared. Elaina tried to dash past but the creature caught her by the throat and lowered her to the floor. "I'm going to do what I should of done long ago" it snarled "and that is get rid of you , you little meddler". With that Coralline sank her fangs into Elaina's neck as she squealed out in pain. Panic fled thru Elaina's body as she felt the blood loss, her heart weakening as she fell into swift darkness. Coraline heard her heart stop moments later and lifted her head, satisfied with what she had done. Mick needed to cut all ties to his old human life and she had just helped her husband out greatly. I truly am the greatest wife in the world she thought to herself with a smirk.

Coralline walked to the back of the stage where the manager's office was, picking up the phone she dialled the head quarters of the cleaner agency and gave them the details. Coralline cast one last glance over at the immobile body half hidden in the curtains and smirked again to herself as she left the theatre.

Review please. Constructive help welcome!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cleaner dispatched a truck from the agency towards the grand New York theatre. It had been a pretty quiet week in New York as far as cleanups go. Lena the head cleaner of the group mused it was probably something to do with the elder convention in town; everyone of their best behaviour that sort of thing. She thought back to the vamp on the phone with a chill, she had sounded almost smug at her "accident". Lena hoped it was just relief after an injury she had heard instead, the last thing they needed was some vamp going nuts in the city, playing hunter or mercenary.

The crew pulled into the alley beside the theatre. One of the men, Cyen, who appeared Nigerian in birth, got out and collected the cleaning supplies from the van. The other, a more stout older man, Laurence, opened the emergency exit door to allow then access. Lena pulled her blonde hair back and plaited it as she strolled thru the door, followed closely by Cyen and then Laurence. She sniffed the air, checking for both humans and the body. Sniff. No humans. Sniff. Scent of death on the stage. That must be where the clean up was needed.

Strolling down the theatre, Lena hopped up on the stage and surveyed the damages. A few overturned tables and some blood on a curtain; nothing too hard to handle. "shit" Laurence swore behind her. She looked around questioningly. "that's Elaina _St_ john" he explained "she's the bloody new prima ballerina here in new York. The vamp who did this took out someone high risk...as in it will be noticed when she is missing!" Lena sighed, that did make her job a bit harder alright. She thought for a minute then spoke "we'll stage it as if a fight broke out, the girl tried to defend herself and was killed. We'll then find her locker and leave some anymous romantic messages in it. The police will think it was some stalker who did the deed". Laurence shook his head in agreement " or they'll think it was one of those other dance divas who wanted the spot. Shame....she was rather good. I had been planning to come see her dance on my night off". "em...."said Cyen causing the others to turn and look at where the body had lain. Sitting up, shaking her head was the young girl. Complete with a new pair of fangs.

Darkness....pain....burning....that was all Elaina could remember. She had fought against the pain as Coraline had attacked her, gasping and convulsing as her body fought to stay alive. The she remembered darkness...lots of it...swimming through her head then her veins until it finally accumulated in her heart. She had remained within this darkness for much time she was sure but as suddenly as the darkness had come, she was being pulled back into the light, a silverly light. She questioned if she was heading to heaven to join her parents but somewhere, some instinct told her this was not so. _Yeah_ great she thought _trust your instincts they didn't help much with the whole sister in law situation did they_? Slowly the silver light cleared and her vision came into focus. She sat up rubbing her neck and noticed she was being stared at in horror by 3 people.

Lena for the first time in her immortal life was dumbfounded. This case just got worse and worse by the minute. Not only had this vamp killed a very high risk victim, they had also turned them! And without any forwarding name to go by, they had no idea who this little fledging belonged to. _Great_ Lena thought sarcastically _just great. Can't wait to report this back to base_. And with the elders in town...o boy this was going to get really ugly really fast. Cyen, obliviously thinking along the same lines, stepped forward and whispered to her "we could just get rid of her you know. She is very young and very weak. We can spare ourselves the paper work...just kill her and report it as a body". Lena turned sharply and was about to give Cyen a talking to on vampire justice and the protocols of a cleaner when a low growl was heard. The young fledging got to her feet. "Get rid of me will you?" she growled. "Bring it"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: as before i own nothing but my imagination. I make zero profit.

Chapter 3

Elaina moved forward towards Cyen slowly. She was still quite disorientated and dazed from her fight with Coraline and subsequent accidental turning but she was not letting these strangers in front of her simply "get rid of her". _No_ she vowed _I'll get out of this one way or another_. She didn't quite know what the other would be right now but she knew one way...and that was to fight her way out. "Look child" the blonde haired woman started "we don't want to hurt you. But we do need to take you somewhere else. Somewhere more private. Can you come with us?"

"Huh" Elaina snorted " I'm not going anywhere with you lady. Do you think i am stupid enough to go with you and your goons? I'll end up sleeping with the fishes if I do". "You can either come quietly or with a stake through your heart" Laurence said his eyes slipping to silver, his fangs flashing. Elaina gasped. The same as coralline!!! These were obliviously friends of hers sent to finish the job so lady muck didn't get her hands too dirty. Well Elaina was definitely NOT going anywhere with them.

Shifting her weight she dashed off, leaping off the stage and down the hall of the theatre. Everything was moving in fast forward but she could see every seat, smell every molecule of dust. Maybe she was in slow motion she reasoned isn't that what's suppose to happen when you're running for your life?

The two guys had taken off after her leaping and snarling and making serious ground on her. Just as the stouter one reached her, Elaina darted on, changing direction swiftly, causing her pursuer to hit a pole. Instead of being floored as she had hoped, he merely shook it off and started coming after her again. Damn it all she thought.

Cyen and Laurence had her trapped now, one approaching from either side. They came towards her fast, stakes out in front, and smirks on their faces. As they flew towards her, Elaina frantically searched for a way out. She had one shot, if she jumped as they got to her, maybe she could force them to run into each other. Laurence and Cyen sped up, Elaina stood still, focusing her breathing as she always did for a grand leap. Her aura became calm as she felt the blood rush to her legs. One...two...three... she counted silently.

All too late Lena noticed the change in the girls aura and was unable to do anything but watch as she jumped above the two men. Normally her leap wouldn't have been able to do a thing to stop them but combining her skills and new vampire abilities was a big help. As Elaina jumped , Cyen met Laurence and their stakes met each other's hearts. Elaina landed and saw the men sprawled out barely moving as the paralysis took effect. Elaina's eyes widened in realisation, these creatures could be stopped with stakes! If she could defeat the last one, the woman on the stage, then she would be able to escape.

Lena sighed as she looked down on the scene. This just kept getting worse and worse didn't it? She needed to stop the fledgling, calm her down and get her somewhere safe before anyone came in and bore witness to this turn of events. Looks like she was going to get her hands dirty tonight.

One thing worried her though as she flew down from the stage. She could sense the fledgling's inner confidence and strength growing by the second, something like that in one so young was not a good sign for this fight.

Lady Huielen was walking by the grand New York theatre on her way to the council of elders meeting. Huielen attracted many looks from passersby as she walked what with being six foot tall and being blessed with fiery red hair and piercing grey eyes. She was truly a sight to behold. Huielen had been a member of the Amazon women's tribe when she was turned and as a result she was well trained in the arts of combat and strategy. As she strolled past the theatre she noticed the cleaner ran in the side alley and the open door. Why can't people just learn to be careful she thought shaking her head in disapproval? She would have kept walking only her vampire hearing picked up on the sounds of what appeared to be a fight inside. Looking left and right to ensure no one was watching Hueilen darted into the lane and through the side door.

She was shocked by the sight she beheld. On the stage two vamps were wrestling, one was obliviously a cleaner but the other was unknown to her. The cleaner was on the bottom, trying to fend off the vamp on top who was shrieking and trying to stake the cleaner. Hueilen moved quietly around behind the fighting pair and deftly caught the unknown vamp by the scruff of her neck, lifting her up.

The cleaner got to her feet and immediately bowed when she realised who she was infront of. "Lady Hueilen" she rasped out "what happened here?" "We were called to clean an accident up and well...it turned out to be a much larger accident than anyone initially thought."

"An accidental turning?" huielen asked her eyes growing large. "it appears so my lady" confirmed Lena.

All of the time they had been talking Hueilen had being holding Elaina up in the air where she continued to squirm and shriek. "Silence!" roared Hueilen bringing the young vampire's face close to hers. Fear shot through Elaina at Huielen's actions and she became silent, whimpering only slightly.

Thats it review as you care to!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Make no profit.

Chapter 4

"Now child" Huielen said. "if I put you down, will you behave yourself and come with me? You need to get to safety and rest and feed. Have you fed at all since you woke up?" Elaina shook her head at the enormous red headed women, suddenly becoming aware of the pain in her throat.

"My name is Hueilen" said the red headed giant " I am an elder of this world and am here to help. Will you let me do that?" Elaina nodded as Hueilen set her down. Hueilen took her hand and motioned her to follow. "Can you go to the council and tell them I will not be in attendance this evening?" she asked Lena. " Of course my lady" Lena replied as she went to n-stake her crew.

Hueilen and Elaina hurried quickly and quietly through the new York streets to Hueilen's hotel. Once inside her room, Hueilen motioned to Elaina to sit down and brought her a glass of red viscous liquid. Elaina sniffed the liquid; it smelt sort of metallically and very good. In fact once the scent hit the back of her throat it was like her body had begun to scream for the red liquid in the glass. She downed it in one go and before she could ask for more her glass was refilled. Several glasses later the ache in her throat had died and she felt much more relaxed and calm.

Huielen noticed her change in aura and decided now would be a good time to find out a little about the young vampire before her.

"Child" she asked softly, hoping not to frighten the young one "can you tell me what happened to you?" "I was practicing on the stage...I'm the prima ballerina in the new ballet opening tomorrow night...and my brother's wife, Coraline, burst in. She attacked me and I hit her with a silver sword thingy, it's one of the props, and then everything went black. Then I woke up and those people in the black leather were there. They wanted to get rid of me so I fought...then you were there...and well you know the rest I guess.." Elaina said with a sigh.

Huielen looked at the young girl infront of her with sad eyes. What a bad start to her immortal life for one so young! And of all the sires to end up with! She had heard at the council meetings from her good friend Josef Kostan how coralline had turned her husband without consent on their wedding night and the poor guy was not adapting well at all. _No_ Huielen decided; she would not allow for coralline to claim the young woman who sat before her, the child deserved a chance and she would not get it at Coraline's hands.

In that moment Hueilen made a decision; and that was to keep the young fledgling as her own. She had sired many sons over her years but each time she had tried to turn a daughter, the girl had been lost. She was between fledglings at the moment and her fate was handing her a chance. She felt it was destiny that she out of all the elders should be walking by the theatre and should discover the child. Hueilen felt confident in her abilities to help this young girl. "Child?" she questioned breaking the silence which had descended "what is your name?" "Elaina" "well my dear Elaina" Huielen said with a smile " I wish to welcome you to our world and ask that from now on you think of me as your mother. Allow me to guide you and teach you".

"Thank you" said Elaina somewhat puzzled "but I already have family. My brother, Mick. I really should go to him. He doesn't know what type of creature his wife is!" "Creature?" whispered Hueilen "child, you are now the same as her, the same as those people in leather...the same as me. Look in the mirror". Elaina walked to the mirror and a sob escaped her mouth as she saw what was before her. Same dark brown hair as before and same pale, if not slightly paler skin. But her eyes...oh how changed they were...silver slits stared back at her and she noted with her mouth open, the sharpened and lengthened canines that marred her mouth. She truly was one of them, she could never go back, and she would never dance again. The last revelation was too painful for Elaina to bear and she fell to the floor, her body racking with sobs. Hueilen wrapped her arms around the shaking frame and rocked the girl until she fell asleep

This concludes as far as Elaina's transformation. My next chapters will be set in modern times

Please review all!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:own nada, make no profit.

I'm off ill at the mo, so you guys reading our a bit spoiled with me getting my story up.

Chapter 5

50 years in the future

An old vampire with long blond hair moved to the front of the podium, looking down on the red headed woman and the brunette beside her. "You Hueilen" he began "present today your step-fledgling and daughter, Elaina to the council of elders ? In the hope she will be accepted as a guardian?". "That's correct" Huilen nodded "I have trained her these last 50 years and she has proven herself in combat, strategy and escapology everytime. Serafina will testify that Elaina helped her deal with a vampire hunter issue not even two years ago and that the work was quick and efficient". The vampire known as Serafina, a elegant Japanese vampire, nodded.

"while she is excellent "continued the blonde vampire from his height " she is also spirited and stubborn beyond belief. I don't think anyone has forgotten the issue with the Great Wall of China..."

"Kai!" Hueilen exclaimed " that was 45 years ago! She was still a baby!""And yet we all still remember it this long after! Sure how could we forget, her snow angel is imprinted upon it!" retorted Kai. Hueilen cringed, she had been hoping this wouldn't come up however she had feared it would.

Elaina stayed silently by her side in a red and gold silken dress with a hood. Huielen could almost hear what she was thinking. I'll bet she is still maintaining that the Great Wall of China always had that snow angel on it and it was probably left by Otilla theHun Hueilen thought with a sigh. She adored her young daughter but she was so wilful at times, a combination of natural spirit and years of dealing with ballet divas in human life Huielen reflected.

"i think she deserves a chance" Serafina spoke out standing up " Elaina dealt with and eliminated the Cappa hunter family when they descended on my city in Minnesota by herself . and she was the picture of integrity, affiance and ruthless as is needed in a guardian, a protector of our community. Perhaps Kai, the reason you are so against it is because your own new fledgling did not make the cut to join the ranks this year?". Anger radiated off Kai instantly " that is not the case!" he roared "fine she will have a chance, one final test right now!!". With that Kai clicked his fingers and the doors of the grand hall opened, revealing 3 vampire guardians dressed in black. Each of them carried a stake in their hands. They walked steadily into the room, growling.

"These three guardians are the last three initiated before you. If you can beat them, you are in. If not, better luck next time" smirked Kai. "However do remember that the youngest of these is 115 years old and yr only 50 in vampire years..."

Elaina raised her eyes and looked at her mentor. The red headed woman smiled and nodded to her. As Hueilen said she had hoped Elaina's past mistakes would not come up...but that didn't mean she hadn't trained and prepared her young step fledgling for this scenario. Elaina stepped forward to greet her 3 attackers, emitting a little growl of her own. The first of her opponents, a woman with purple spikey hair, stepped forward. She must have been about 150 years old in vampire years and Elaina could feel the power radiating off her. She swallowed thickly and prepared to fight.

"Do you not wish to get changed first child?" kai called out in amusement. "No elder" Elaina replied softly "if I can defeat your test in a dress then I can do it in anything. What better way to prove myself to you?".

Elaina prepared herself mentally and physically for the first attack. She could see in the purple aired woman in front of her eyes that she thought Elaina was a small fry, nothing that couldn't be swatted out quickly.

She thought back to Hueilen's advice before they had come to the meeting.

A few hours earlier, Elaina's hotel room.....

_Kai is not happy that you made the cut for guardianship so young while his own youngest fledgling, double your age has failed. He will most likely issue a test to you at the council summit...most likely a fight._

_They'll smell how young you are...thinking you nothing, and that is where you will strike. You will be able to trap them in their over confidence and defeat them._

_Elaina nodded hey old woman don't forget i have been in worse odds. That's my girl said Hueilen, kissing her young protogee on the forehead._

Back to present....

Everything was as Huielen had advised. Okay thought Elaina look scared...let them fall into their own overconfidence...then strike.

The purple headed vampire smirked and lunged for Elaina, hoping to catch her unawares. Elaina jumped forwards leaping over the other vampire. Grabbing the stake out of one of the other guardians who had been standing to attention behind her she slammed the stake into the purple haired vampire's heart, paralyzing her. The purple haired vampire fell to the floor with a gasp.

The other two vampires immediately started towards Elaina, growling fiercely. Elaina backed up, suddenly unsure. The usual rules for a guardian battle where one on one, why wasn't Kai calling them off? As both leaped forward, Elaina turned tail and ran back towards the council podium.

The two other vampires moved in quickly on her, one on either side, stakes poised to strike. Elaina looked from side to side unsure what to do. She felt her adrenaline pump as she stood against them alone. She was used to have Hueilen there to bail her out when things got this rough, she hadn't been this alone since the first day she woke up all those years ago in the theatre. Wait....the day in the theatre...the situation with the cleaners...this was almost the same. Realisation struck Elaina. Well she thought when in doubt leap. Poised and ready Elaina watched as the two vamps closed in. She felt her blood travel to her legs and her aura calmed in preparation for a grand leak.

The two guardians, thinking her silent state to be a sign she was giving up rushed in to claim the win. One...two...three...Elaina thought silently, and then she leapt. The two vampires collided and staked each other. Elaina landed gracefully on top of the pile of limbs and struck a sharp bow. She hopped down off the pile and dashed to Hueilen as a cheer rose up from the crowd.

"Fine, she is accepted" Kai groused, banging down the gavel and sweeping out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: me no own, there is no profit from this

Chapter 6

Later that same evening, Elaina and Hueilen attended a party held by the elders to welcome in the newest guardian. The men were all dressed in tuxes and the women were in cocktail dresses, ranging from the deepest blue to the palest pink. Hueilen looked set to stun in a grey blue dress the colour of her eyes; it looked like a tropical sea storm. Elaina had chosen an iridescent purple dress and golden bangles. Both received many admiring glances as they came thru the door.

"Elaina" a voice called. The purple haired vampire who had been one of her opponents earlier appeared thru the crowd. "my name is Lorenza" she said " just wanted to say well done on the amazing fight earlier. I really thought I had you, but I should of known that with lady Hueilen as your teacher that it would of been a much different case." Elaina smiled at her; now that they were not growling at each other she rather thought Lorenza was nice. She hoped they could maybe be friends. "yes " Elaina agreed " Hueilen is the best teacher and sire out there". Lorenza smiled back; everyone knew that Hueilen was not Elaina's actual sire but if it kept them happy to pretend otherwise then so be it. "do you know where you will be stationed for your first role as a guardian?" Lorenza inquired.

"No i haven't heard yet" said Elaina " i think Serafina would like me down in Minnesota but i don't know..." Elaina trailed off, not wishing to insult an elder. "Where would you like to go?" lorenza inquired. "Somewhere close enough to Hueilen i guess...I'm not too keen to rip all my family settings away from me so quickly" Elaina replied thoughtfully.

At that moment, a new figure entered the room. Dressed in a tux with a purple shirt and silver bow tie, he strolled purposefully towards the refreshment table where he was greeted by the elders surrounding it. "o my" murmured Lorenza and nudged Elaina " that is Joesf Kostan. I tried to get the guardianship post in L.A. where he is the head elder but he didn't take me. L.A. hasn't had a guardianship in years and apparently it is full of trouble". Elaina scrunched her nose and nodded along to what Lorenza was saying, she had to admit she thought the young looking vampire was handsome, his sandy haired was quaffed just so and he was apparently very well respected if the behaviour of the other elders was anything to go by.

Hueilen watched her old friend arrive and head to the table. She knew there was a guardianship position in L.A. and that Elaina's brother, who had been sired not long before Elaina herself was good friends with Josef. Hueilen had purposely not told Elaina her brother was a vampire so she would not seek him out. She had heard how Mick attempted to live on morgue blood and hated what he was. Josef had been working hard to bring him into the community but it was rather difficult. Now though, it would be good to allow Elaina access and it was a way for her to take up a guardianship without being too far from family. Also Josef was an old friend of Hueilen and she trusted him to look after her daughter well.

"Elaina " Hueilen said, interrupting her conversation with Lorenza "come". Following Hueilen to the refreshment table, they both picked up glasses on AB- and turned to face the floor. Joesf excused himself from a conversation with Serafina and went to talk to Hueilen. He noticed the beautiful young vampire next to her,she had piercing green eyes and dark chocolate brown hair. She in some way seemed familiar but he dismissed it.

"Huielen" he greeted putting on a charming smile." How are you? And this is the newest member of the guardians of our secret i take it?" he gestured towards Elaina. "yes "Hueilen said returning his smile " this is my youngest fledgling...well step fledgling....her name is Elaina St John"

Josef's jaw dropped but he attempted to recover quickly. This girl...could she be Mick's sister? But how could that be? Mick had never talked to him about family before the turning; it simply was not a part of their friendship to do so. Josef felt remembering the past would cause nothing but regrets and he didn't do regrets...also he didn't want Mick brooding any more than he already did.

"Hueilen" he said sharply " may i speak with you a minute?" "of course Josef" Hueilen replied smiling sweetly and seeming rather amused. Elaina excused herself and rejoined Lorenza who immediately began to grill her regarding what Kostan had just said. "He barely said boo to me...you know how elders are" Elaina said with a shrug of her shoulders. Lorenza smiled and nodded knowingly to her "come" she said " i'll introduce you to the other guardians" Lorenza linked her and the two strolled off thru the crowd.

Meanwhile Josef and Hueilen had retired to the balcony to discuss the revelations. "St john?...as in Mick St john sister?" Josef exclaimed "how?". Hueilen repeated the story of Elaina's turning "....i think that when she hit Corlaine with the silver sword, the silver didn't let her heal right away and some blood passed thru....Coraline still doesn't know anything has happened and the fact that she had a second fledgling...it seemed safer that way" Josef shook his head in disbelief. He remained silent for several minutes. Hueilen realised now was the time to put the final part of her plan into action.

"you know "she began carefully "Elaina is now a guardian. You need one and it may do Mick good to have his baby sister near...perhaps we could work something out?" Josef remained silent but Hueilen knew better than to speak again when he was thinking. A lesser vampire would have gotten nervous and rushed in again to try and appease Josef but not Hueilen.

"Okay" Josef said "I'll take her. But I hope she is even better than you think she is."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: no own and no profit

Chapter 7

L.A. had been pretty quiet the last two weeks since the new guardian had taken residence. Already she had been enforcing the laws of the community to the letter and making everything in general more efficient. Josef had met with Bella, the head cleaner in L.A. the other night and she had joked that with the new guardian around she could head off on a holiday. The vamps of the city were happier and more secure as they slept in their freezers; all was good.

Josef had to admit that she was doing a very good job. He hadn't seen her since she had arrived but each morning he had arrived at work to find a report dutifully typed and signed by her. What he would like to know more than what was going on in his city was how on earth she was getting past his security so easily; she truly was everything Hueilen had said she was. He was intrigued by her and he respected her all at once. Hueilen would probably ring to check in soon, he would need to introduce or re-introduce Elaina and Mick soon.

Josef phone rang at that moment. The i.d. showed Gerad, the owner of the vampire gentleman's club in L.A. "Mr. Kostan "he said "i need some advice. We always invite the most important vampires in the city to our club...but they have always been men...and now the new guardian is a woman...eh..."

"Well Gerad" Josef said picking up the report and scanning it "first i would lose that 1950's attitude and then i would invite our new guardian to the club. If you're worried she'll make a scene in the club, i'll be her escort...you know, keep her in line". Josef chuckled and practically heard Gerad relax. "Thank you thank you sir" Gerad said, relief evident in his voice. "The next time yr here I'll have a free bottle of freshly warmed AB- waiting".

Josef hung up and went about his day. As he finished later on just as the sun rose, he left a note attached to his desk for his elusive guardian. One hour later, Elaina strolled into the office. For someone who was apparently so paranoid and had so much security, Elaina had never had much trouble getting in. She was about to leave her report when she spotted a note addressed to her.

Opening it she read

_Elaina,_

_Thank you for the reports. It is required though that you become socialised in my city. I expect your attendance at the vampire club here in L.A. this evening. Please be at my house for nine. Dress nice._

_Josef _

Elaina sighed, she had being hoping to talk with the cleaners about setting up some self defence courses for them, there had been some strange reports in other cities of cleaners being attacked while doing their jobs. She wanted to keep the cleaners here nice and safe; it was part of her job. She had also being hoping to settle the details of her 4 new male freshies with FRU. However it seemed her best laid plans were not meant to be. Elaina returned home to catch some freezer time and prepare for the night ahead.

Later that night............................................................................................................

Elaina awoke about six to a pounding on her door. FRU had made their daily delivery to her. Grabbing a bottle of AB-, she pooped the lid and slung it back, it tasted good. Not as good as a live feed but for now till she could sort out some freshies of her own, this would do. Finishing the bottle, Elaina headed up to get dressed for the evening.

She showered and straightened her dark brown hair. Then she meandered to her closet to pick a dress for the evening. She had attended many functions as Hueilen's fledgling over the years so she had a number of dresses. Thinking of her mentor she sighed. Why had she been so insistent that Elaina take this job, they were miles away from each other. Elaina could survive on her own as she wanted to but she did prefer to have her mentor near. Huielen had assured her that L.A. was in dire need of a guardian and it would be the perfect place for her to build her street cred. Elaina trusted her mentor and did as she asked but she had a feeling there was more going on than met the eye.

Anyway she thought turning her focus to picking a dress. After some minutes she chose a green figure hugging structured dress with white gold beading. Elaina loved it because not many designers where bold enough to try white gold with green; most who have chosen regular gold. It was unusual. The green pulled on Elaina's eyes while the white gold highlighted her flawless creamy skin. Slipping into some white gold kitten heels, she was ready.

Elaina glanced at the clock. 8:15 pm. It would take about 25 minutes to get to Kostan's so she decided to have a final snack before she left. She gulped back a second bottle of AB- and placed the remainders in the fridge. Then strolling out of her new house she hailed a cab and took it to Kostan's address.

Josef heard the cab door close at 855 pm and looking out the window saw the young guardian walking up the path. She passed his security with a smile and was led upstairs. Second later a knock on the door was heard and his head of security confirmed her arrival. Josef thanked him and asked him to send her in and fetch the car. He planned to kill all his birds with one stone tonight, first they would hit the club, then he would bring her to meet Mick. Duties done and he could go back to just wondering how she got the reports in to his office each day.

As his head of security left, Elaina came around the door. Josef was tempted to let a whistle; she was beautiful alright, her skin and eyes glowed set off by the dress and her haired folded perfectly over her shoulders, glossy and straight. "Mr. Kostan" she said with respect " thank you for the invite tonight. I hope I am not putting you out." "no trouble at all" he replied with charm "shall we?" he gestured to the door she had just walked thru and they headed out. As she walked in front of him he took the moment to appraise her slim silhouette. No trouble at all indeed....


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: if i owned them, we would have lots more fun, sadly i don't.

Chapter 8

Josef pulled the car up outside the vampire club. It was very quiet outside but vampire hearing could detect the noise within. Josef hopped out, tossed the keys to the valet and opened Elaina's door. Elaina stepped out with a smile. Always the gentleman charmer she thought.

Together they headed inside. They were greeted at the front door by Gerad who was within seconds pumping Elaina's hand and welcoming her to the club " i hope everything is too your liking my lady guardian. I'll have two bottles of AB- on the table for you in a heartbeat Mister Kostan...what would you like to drink my lady guardian?"

Elaina took Gerad's hands in hers and firmly but kindly stated "please sir my name is Elaina St John, just Elaina. None of this my lady guardian stuff. My lady is a term for an elder; i am much too young for those sorts of things. In terms of a drink i'll favour Mister Kostan's pallet and go with AB-"

"of the morgue varieties yes?" Gerad, recognising the second name and putting two and two together. "Most definitely not" Elaina responded incensed " a pitcher, fresh from the vein, AB-, male"

Gerad seemed surprised but took her order. Ushering them inside he said "of course of course my la-...Elaina...my apologies...two pitchers on the house for my mistake but first allow me to introduce you." Clapping his hands together at the top of the room he called for everyone's attention. When it was on him, Gerad announced " to those who have and haven't met the newest member of our city, our new guardian Elaina. I am sure she will be a pillar of our vampire society here in L.A. and will help keep us all secure in our freezers."

Some of the vampires present stared curiously at the new addition while others simply nodded and went back to their games of poker and 8-ball. Josef and Elaina took up a table and their drinks arrived. Josef, who had been sure the night would be a bore, found Elaina surprisingly easy to chat with. She was well versed on a range of subjects and they flitted from one conversation to the next with ease. Midway thru their discussion on the merits of rear wheel versus front wheel drive, a hand landed on Josef shoulder. It was Ryder, his computer tech and a by the smell of it very new fledgling.

"Josef meet Abram" said Ayder. Abram was obliviously of Middle Eastern descent and wore a brightly coloured tunic top and pants. "He would like to challenge you to a game of 8-ball, he's on a winning streak and would like to challenge the master himself" Ryder explained, a gleam of mischief in his eye. Elaina watched the exchange with interest, she had learned to play 8- ball herself a few decades ago and she was quite good at it. Perhaps she could play a game to after this grudge match had gone down. It might be a good way to make some new friends here. "You should play him Josef" she said her clear voice drawing attention back to her. Josef looked between her and Ryder and slowly nodded his head." Ok" he said a grin forming on his mouth "let's play".

Half an hour later and Abram was beaten and beaten badly. "Young vamps" Josef mused stretching his hands over his head "they never appreciate the experience of an elder". Ryder snorted and shook his head at Josef. Then he turned his attention to Elaina. He had thought during the game he would have to explain the rules to her but it seemed she was as well versed as him, maybe even more so. "Would you like to play Elaina?" he asked gesturing to the table. "Love to " said Elaina with a smile. Josef settled back to watch what he thought would be Ryder wiping the young guardian but he couldn't have been more wrong. Ten minutes later, a crowd had gathered around the table, as Elaina sunk pocket after pocket and left Ryder in worse and worse positions. As she potted the black ball, Ryder smiled ruefully "you Miss Elaina" he began, bending low to place a kiss on her hand " out shine and out class me. I am not a match. Perhaps you Josef, perhaps you can restore our good name among male vampires?". Josef rose from his chair and nodded. "Best two out of three games?" he asked Elaina inclining his head. Elaina smiled sweetly and began stacking up the balls back into the triangle on the table.

The next hour saw most of the vampire spectators on the edge on their seats as Elaina and Josef went head to head. They put each other into the most difficult trick shots and locks, both only barely escaping the others vices by the skins of their teeth. Josef was having a blast squaring off with this little powerhouse of a guardian. She was challenging him and pushing him and he loved every minute of it. Finally about an hour later, Elaina potted the black ball of the final game to win. A gasp shot thru the audience, Josef had been beaten. Josef strolled around the table and taking Elaina's hand shook it before leaning down to bestow an old world kiss upon it. " a worthy opponent " he said with a smile " now Elaina how about a drink?" wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he led her back to the table. Different vamps came up at different stages, offering words of admiration and congratulations to Elaina.

For the rest of the night, Elaina and Josef remained at the vampire club, introducing Elaina to all the vamps in the city and socialising as a pair. About 2am Josef heard the alarm on his phone beep. He had been planning to take her to Mick's now he remembered. but...if Mick didn't know just a bit longer it wouldn't kill him, maybe just for this evening he could cancel his best laid plans.

It was to help Elaina to integrate and socialise he reasoned with himself. Glancing up he caught her eye and she smiled at him, strolling over, the picture of vampire grace and beauty. It was not to do with the fact that he was simply having a blast with her.

Chapter 8 done. Next chapter she will meet Mick. Till then review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Josef dropped Elaina home at six in the morning, the two of them laughing and reminiscing about the night the whole way. As they drew up to Elaina's house, she stretched and opened the door; the cool morning air hitting her body. "Thank you for such a lovely night Josef" she said with a smile. "You're welcome" he replied as she climbed out. He expected her to reach back down into the car, maybe suggest another meeting or try to kiss him. That was usually how things worked with him. So it was much to his surprise when Elaina simply slammed the door and headed towards her door.

"Wait" he cried jumping out of his side of the car. "we do need to meet and discuss the roles i expect you to play in my city and what we need to accomplish...you know to make the city safer". "Of course" she nodded "however could it wait a few days? I need to finish settling in and right now, i need sleep" "well yes...i didn't mean right now..." Josef stammered and then caught himself, since when did he stammer? "Look" said Elaina walking towards him with a card in hand "this is my number, call me if you need me. Though i am sure my status reports are enough to keep you in the loop no?" with that Elaina strolled up her driveway tossing a goodnight over her shoulder and closing the door. Josef stared after her, had he done something wrong?

Without thinking he marched up to the door and banged on it. Elaina opened the door puzzled; she was now out of her heels and was much smaller without them; Josef instantly decided he liked this petite look-she was somehow more vulnerable at this stature. "Did i do something?" he blurted out. "No, not at all" Elaina replied looking puzzled "i just really, really need my freezer. I haven't been able to drink fresh since i got to L.A. and all the humidity combined with the lack of fresh blood is really wearing me down." Elaina paused "did i come across rude?" she asked sheepishly. Josef felt mollified and giving her a charming smile he replied "not at all my dear. Goodnight for now". He was tempted to kiss her but before he could decide, the door was closed in his face.

He shook his head and smiled. He had heard it said in circles but he now knew it to be true; she was certainly one of a kind. As Josef drove the rest of the way home his thoughts focused on her like how he liked her energy and her smile, how she could take on the big boys and beat them; she was wilful and ballsy and had the skills to back it up. Hueilen had done a fine job; he must get some pointers from her on how to deal with the St John clan the next time he spoke to her.

Mick's house:

About 2pm that day, Mick awoke to a call from a new client. Someone had stolen some priceless artefacts from the L.A. museum; the same thing had happened in Seattle two weeks previous and in Iowa two weeks again before that. The curator had heard Mick was the best and he asked him to come in and work with the police. DA Talbot had apparently said he was "good help in a recent high profile case involving a plastic surgeon". Mick snorted to himself as he filled a syringe with blood, he was sure DA Talbot was not his biggest fan and had probably said a lot more about him behind the curators back. Still this case did give him the chance to work with Beth which he relished.

Mick arrived at the museum and saw Beth waiting at the curb. She waved as he pulled in. "what do you know?" he asked. "Some old book and an old sword were stolen....dating back to about four centuries ago. The curator is determined to get them back. Here are photos of what they look like...i got them at the gift shop!" she finished with a grin. Mick grinned back and scanned the pictures, nothing out of the ordinary for him. He walked towards the museum, Beth following. Showing his credentials at the door he was allowed under the yellow police tape and stepped into the air conditioned foyer. Letting a sigh of relief at being out of the sun, Mick strolled purposely forward towards the crime scene. "Beth" he said as they approached "how about a movie night this week?" "how about we skip the movie and go straight to the afters" she teased, they had been seeing each other for 3 months, since Jackson and Emma had been killed and everything was going well. They had agreed to live in the moment and face the more serious things in time; now could just be about their fun.

Mick smiled and was about to reply when the curator followed by Talbot appeared. "Mister St John" cried the curator pumping his hand "thank you for coming on such short notice; i am in debited to you!" "No problem" replied Mick as he and Talbot eyed each other with suspicion. The curator still pumping Mick's hand led them to the crime scene.

Mick stepped forward and lent down over the empty podiums where the treasures has lain. He sniffed, humans definitely had committed the crime, he sensed about 3 of them had come in to do the job. What Mick couldn't understand was the underlying smell of old vampire blood around the area. He decided to dismiss it; old vamps probably came here all the time to relive some of their past, they had had no part in this heist, of that much he could be sure.

Mick followed the trail of their scent to an air vent; in it he spotted some silken treads where someone had caught their shirt. "Talbot" he motioned him over "this is how they got in and out". The curator beamed, pleased mister St. John had so quickly found some evidence of the case. The evidence was bagged and collected but not before Mick had a chance to sniff it. Sea salt and oil, probably the old docks he mused. He would have Logan run a search of any black markets down there. Raising himself up he stepped back and allowed a csi tech move in to dust for finger print. He inclined his head to Beth and they moved away.

"Definitely humans who stole the artefacts" he told her in a low voice "I'll go put a call in with Logan. I'll call if i know anything".

Beth nodded and went to rejoin Talbot at the scene. Mick left to visit Logan.

A few hours later Beth got a call from Mick. "There is some old building down near the docks, strange things been going on down there lately. I'm going to go check it out, i think it could be our place to hit" Mick said. "I'll meet you at the entrance to the docks in thirty" she replied and hung up before he could warn her off coming.

Elaina awoke from the freezer with five messages on her phone. One was from FRU telling her they had freshies that matched her specifics in and 4 were from the cleaners. Elaina frowned, Bella did not sound happy in the messages. Grabbing a bottle of blood from her fridge, Elaina settled herself in her favourite chair to call Bella back.

Bella explained to her the predicament " last night we dispatched a group to the docks to clear up a mess. We were told the mess was small so i dispatched one crew. No one has heard from them since and the docks smelt of old vampire blood, new vampire blood and humans when we checked it out ourselves. I don't know what to do...we're all at wit's end...especially with the fact that this has happened recently in Seattle and Iowa". "Okay" Elaina hushed " I'm on it".

Elaina raced to her closet and chose a pair of red jeans, a grey shirt with a red flower and grey pumps. Donning her sunglasses to keep out the remainder of the waning sun, Elaina headed off towards the docks.

At the docks: Mick and Beth

" Beth" Mick shout whispered " stay in the car!" Beth rolled her eyes " when has that ever worked Mick?"

Mick sighed and knew she had a point "okay" he said giving in "just stay close and keep your gun out". Beth nodded and they climbed out of the car. Together they headed in the back entrance.

At the docks: Elaina

Elaina left her car a short distance away and using her vampire skills hopped onto the roof of a nearby building. She had the address of the reported clean up and she started scanning for the building. On finding it, she hopped gracefully from building to building until she reached the roof of her destination. Lifting a window panel she sniffed. A vampire not much older than she and a human were in the factory. She couldn't see them yet but she knew that they were there somewhere in the dark. _Not a bother_ she thought and slipping through the window panel she lowered herself to the ground, landing with a soft thud.

Mick froze at the sound of the thud, someone else was in the building. He sniffed, it was hard to discern what was what in the factory but he felt the unwelcome visitor was a vampire...possibly slightly younger than him. Maybe they would know something about what was going on around here. Mick took off at pace after his possibly valuable source.

Elaina scouted the factory out. Bella hadn't been joking she mused. Very old vampire blood mixed with freshly spilled vampire blood and humans had also been here recently. Had old vamps been hiding out and feeding here? Why kill the cleaners if that was so? Was this linked to what she had heard thru the grapevine in Seattle and Iowa? As Elaina questioned all of these things she became aware the vampire she had sensed earlier was rushing towards her. _Okay_ she thought _take them_ _down but don't kill until you see who they are, it could just be a very scare member of the lost crew who has gone onto survival instincts._

Mick could see the other vampire now, female 5'4 with dark brown hair. He growled and went to lunge for her. she stayed stock still until the last second when she dropped herself into the splits causing Mick to miss her altogether. Mick landed on the floor and before he had time to react the other vampire was on top of him. "Calm down" she muttered thru grit teeth " i am not the enemy". All of a sudden a shot rang out and the weight of the one on top was removed.

Elaina collapsed on the ground groaning, silver didn't suit her system at all. Thankfully the human had just gotten her left arm but any closer and she would of been a goner. The male vampire beside her lifted himself up on his forearms and Elaina's eyes widened with recognition.

"Mickey?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

"Mickey?"

Mick froze. There was only one person in the world who called him that. Even when every other person including their parents had called him Mick she had insisted that he was her Mickey.

Mick looked down at the young female vamp next to him ...and promptly took a double take. If this wasn't his sister then it was her vampire twin for sure, same eyes, same hair, same everything. "Mick what are you waiting for?" Beth yelled "stake her now!". Elaina's eyes flash silver at Beth's words and despite the pain pumping thru her shoulder she got to her feet and was on Beth in a swift movement.

"Tell me young one" Elaina hissed, reaching out with her good arm to throttle Beth "why shouldn't i feed on you? I mean after what you have just done to me...tit for tat you know". "Elaina no" Mick called out "Beth is my partner and girlfriend...i ask you sister, please don't" Elaina dropped Beth to the ground where she gasped for air and was choking. "Sister?" she gasped out.

"What are you doing here?" Mick asked walking towards his sister, still in a stupor. "I'm L.A.s new guardian" Elaina explained "and i was following leads about a cleaner crew disappearance. I was checking it out when Penelope Pitstop over there shot me!"

"Your guardian?" Mick confirmed "so you know Josef?" "Kostan? Yes i report to him directly" Elaina said nodding her head. "Well..." said Mick eyeing her arm " i think we should pay Mister Kostan a visit...we can get that silver out of your arm and i believe our mutual friend owes me an explanation".

The three set off out of the factory together.

Joseph was practising his putting when Elaina walked in, arm bandaged. Josef glance up and smirking said "let me guess...i should see the other guy?" "o i brought the other guy with me Josef" replied Elaina smiling sweetly "it just so happens he turned out to be my biological brother?!?!"

Josef stopped mid swing. Crap he thought oh crap crap crap. He should have taken Elaina to Mick's the other night, now she had found out the worst way. Judging by the look in her eyes he was in trouble. Elaina continued to speak sweetly "apparently you two are best friends....known each other years and years...and you did not feel this was something maybe worth mentioning to me??? You kept this from me??? Her voice was rising as her anger took hold. "Who else knows? Am i the last to find out, the fool at the end of the road? I am this cities guardian; yr suppose to be the elder- I'm suppose to be able to trust you!!!". Elaina paused for breath, collecting herself.

"Does Huielen know?" she asked quietly. Josef closed his eyes and nodded, dreading her reaction to this news. When he opened them again he could see she felt stung by the betrayal. "sit " he gestured to all three " we need to fix Elaina's arm and i need to explain the story".

Josef started off the tale "Mick, Elaina was accidentally sired by Coraline, she tried to kill her but due to Elaina fighting back, she was...well obliviously made into what she is now. She was raised by Hueilen , another elder of the community who felt it would not be best to allow Elaina to seek you out till she could stand firmly on her own two feet and deal with your...em...habits. She is the newly appointed guardian of the city and is a masterful ninja as despite several attempts to double security she still manages to leave her report on my desk each day."

He turned to Elaina and gave the other side of the story "Mick was turned by Coraline on their wedding night and she forced him to cut all contact with you. Years later, Mick and Coraline split, and Mick as been living in a pool of brooding and morgue blood since....which was one of the main reasons that Hueilen didn't want you finding out too soon. Mick drinks morgue blood and denies himself every vampire pleasure...except for Miss Turner in the corner over there."

Josef paused to take a breath. Elaina slumped down onto one of the arm chairs "wow" she breathed.

Josef smirked then noticed her wince; her shoulder was obliviously painful. He caught Mick's eye and inclined his head towards her shoulder. Mick went to fetch the tools needed to remove the bullet while Josef put in a call to the freshie wing. Mick set to work on taking out the bullet; and both men and Beth were impressed, despite some sharp intakes of breath, Elaina never said boo during the entire bullet retrieval.

As Mick finished up, a young man walked thru the door. He had long blonde hair and was much tanned. "i figured you would need to eat after that adventure. Please enjoy him on me." Elaina nodded her thanks to Josef as he spoke and went up to the young man; he offered his wrist and she bit down, lapping at the blood and immediately thralling him. The young man sighed in pleasure as he became weak against her. She caught him deftly, her strength returning.

It was only as she finished and turned that she realised the three other occupants of the room were staring at her. Josef was amused to say the least; Elaina would bet he was trying outright not to laugh. Mick was shuffling from foot to foot awarkwardly his hand being held by Beth; he had obliviously being trying to cover her eyes. Beth looked shocked, and then it hit Elaina, Beth had never seen a live feed. She laid the young man down on the armchair and clearing her throat, drew herself up to her whole height. "All's fair in love, war and self preservation" she said haughtily, smirking at Beth. Beth remained complete still with her mouth open. "Mister Kostan" she continued "thank you for your hospitality but i should go. Good evening."

With that Elaina strolled out the door and into the night.

Back inside, Josef let a short laugh. "If i had known how well this method of action would have kept Blondie quiet, I'd have done it months ago" he chuckled. Beth turned and stared at Mick wide eyed.

"Can you do that?" she asked. "What?" he questioned somewhat puzzled. "that feeling that went thru the air as she fed, like ....an aura of pleasure...or something...don't tell me you didn't feel it" Beth choked out. "it's called thralling blondie" Josef smirked " we all do it to make the feed more pleasurable for our donors...so they come back...Mick was quite good in his day, almost rivalled me...maybe he'll show you some time..."

Josef let his words hang in the air as he saw Beth digesting them. This would be a perfect way to get Mick back live feeding if blondie decided she wanted to play too. And it was totally worth the glares Mick was giving him right now.

Beth and Mick left a short time later, Mick still giving him filthies over what he had told Beth. Josef settled back in his chair and his focus shifted to Elaina. She had been on his thoughts a lot lately, since the night of the club. He loved her fire and inner sparkle; she truly was a tiny powerhouse.

Josef smirked and without hesitation picked up his phone.

Elaina was sitting in her house, going over the events of the night. She was shell-shocked and could not make much sense of anything at the moment. Perhaps she should call Hueilen for some advice...no she thought, what i need is a really steep drink. As this thought crossed her mind, her phone rang.

Seeing the caller i.d., Elaina picked up her phone. Josef spoke "i am sure after all you just went thru you could use some relaxation time. Perhaps i could interest you in a good glass of red wine and a game of pool at my house. You could even if you're feeling generous let me in on how you get into my office so easily."

Elaina smiled and agreed to the meet up. Dragging a brush thru her hair, she set off for Joseph's house.

When she arrived, Darren the head of security let her in. Josef was smoking a cigar and playing a round of pool by himself. "Practicing?" she teased lightly picking up the other cue. "De-stressing after a long day. I like to pretend each ball is an employee's face" he replied with a smirk.

"Now" he said clapping his hands together "where is that wine i promised you?" grabbing a bottle of wine and a bottle of blood from a side tray, he poured a generous measure of each into a glass and handed it to her. Then he prepared one of his own. Elaina drank in silence for a few moments, savouring the flavour of the wine and the blood. "Mm..." she sighed as both went to work on her body, relaxing her. Josef raised his glass in salute and fetched the triangle to start restacking the balls.

A few games and 3 bottles of blood and wine later, both of them had reached the slightly tipsy stage. And since neither of them could now hit the balls straight, they had decided to abandon the game and had retired to the couch to chat.

"You know you defy logic?" he blurted out to her "most fledglings who are abandoned don't make it past a year. You are 50 times better than the stats..." he trailed off as she giggled "I'll take it that is an attempt at a compliment Mister Kostan..." Josef shook his head vigorously to ensure her that it was but that made him dizzy so he collapsed back against the soft cushions of the sofa.

Her laughter rang out at his actions, clear and crystal like the bubbling of a new spring at the side of a mountain. She was tempting he had thought so more than once before but her laughter so carefree and abandoned took over his senses and removed the last will he had to resist her.

Hoisting himself up from the pillows in a rapid move, he deftly caught her chin and pulled their mouths together attacking hers. She gasped as she felt the strength of his lips against hers, his scent surrounding her. Her gasp allowed his tongue to slip in and taste the inside of her mouth. He felt her fangs lengthen and his did too.

Elaina was not sure if it was the wine or the kiss or both but her head was spinning about 8 ways from Sunday and she did not understand why but she felt if she somehow kept kissing the vampire in front of her everything would be okay.

As her fangs lengthened, her hands came up to fist his hair. She felt him bite down on her tongue, tasting her and eliciting a moan from her. To him she tasted, wild and spicy and free; a perfect match to her personality Josef mused somewhere in his brain. As he lapped from her tongue the vampire inside her insisted she taste him. Not being one to deny her inner vamp anything, she bit his lip, and he flooded down her throat. Elaina had kissed vampires before but none as old and powerful as Josef. He tasted delicious and as his powerful blood spread thru her, she felt the loss of what little control she had left. Josef laid her back against the cushions of the couch and within moments they were lost in the passion they had for each other.

Some hours later, Elaina's house.....

Elaina arrived home about 9am that morning. She felt she was simply on autopilot as her mind tried desperately to wrap around the pleasure that had been the last few hours of the early morning. She had work to do but she didn't know if she could focus. How did she always get herself into these messes? She was supposed to be the guardian of this city and her plan to protect it was to what sleep with the elder? Hueilen would have her head, shoulders, knees and toes for this one.

Okay she thought breathing out. Focus on the work at hand, the rest of stuff can be dealt with later...or possibly never. Denial did not just have to be a river in Egypt in this case. But back to work for now.....

She still couldn't figure out what had happened to the cleaners. FRU had also told her the freshies had been delayed so it was bottled blood again. Which really didn't sit well with her inner vamp after she had gotten to eat fresh earlier. Some freezer time may help.

She slipped up into her freezer and fell into a fitful dose.

Josef had given Mick Elaina's L.A. address ...and Beth had borrowed it as Mick had retired to his freezer. She wanted to talk to Mick's sister, let her know she loved Mick and to hopefully establish a ground rapport with the other vampire. She could guess that after last night between her face at the feeding and the shooting that she didn't rank high on Elaina's fan list.

Beth pulled up outside the house and looked it over. It was she could tell from the outside one of those open plan Mediterranean houses, not quite as grand as anything Josef had but definitely very chic none the less. She spotted a wing attached on the side, no doubt where the freshies lived she mused. Strolling up she banged on the door. She waited. Then banged again.

Elaina groaned as the first bang on the door shook her from sleep. She felt ill tempered and unrested and hoped the person at the door would simply go away. However at the second loud insistent bang she knew her luck was up. Elaina climbed out of the freezer and grabbed a chocolate brown silken robe. She tied the belt and shaking her head, alighted the stairs and checked the camera by the door.

Beth. His brother's little woman. Groaning Elaina opened the door. "Yes?" she asked cattily. She was tired she was grumpy she had no fresh blood and she was most definitely not a sun person.

"Can we talk?"Suggested Beth nervously. With a sigh, Elaina gestured into the house. Beth steeped in. As Beth had predicted the house was very open plan on the inside and very cool and shaded, a perfect place for a vampire. The walls were decorated in white and blue and boxes we stacked in every corner. Elaina still hadn't had a chance to move in properly. Probably will have to wait until after this crisis to do so she reflected silently.

Elaina motioned to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of blood and Beth a glass of water. Handing the glass to Beth she propped herself up at the breakfast island. "So " she said with a sigh " whet was ever so important that you had to come here at 3 in the day to discuss it?" "Mick" Beth replied "and me making peace with you"

Elaina's eyebrows shot up in surprise but she said nothing. Beth rushed on "i wanted you to know i was sorry, if i had known who you were i would never have shot/ intended to stake you / etc. And I'd like us to get along because i know Mick was so happy to find you even if he didn't say it last night or show it. I know you r a proper little vampire and all that but is there any chance we could make a fresh start? For Mick?"

Elaina had to admit the woman in front of her was ballsy. Smart and tough Elaina mused, makings of a good vampire. Elaina pondered what she should do about Beth's question. Josef seemed well acquainted with her and no one said anything against him....but then Josef was an elder and she was very new and very young starting out. Elaina sighed...she really needed to stop thinking about Josef ...and his kiss...and his body...she shook her head , trying to remove the thoughts.

Still though this was his brother's girlfriend and Elaina's instincts told her that she was good for her brother. As much as her instincts had hated Coraline they liked Beth. Elaina decided to take a chance and held out her hand gracefully.

Beth had watched the vampire sit in silence for several moments and she feared Elaina would say no and attacks her but she held her ground for Mick. All of a sudden the vampire's hand had lifted and Beth realised she was reaching out her hand to shake Beth's. Beth took the cold hand and shook it firmly. Maybe there was some hope after all.

The women chatted for a while before Elaina brought up last night's visit to the docks. "You never said why you guys were there" she said. "O we were following one of Mick's cases...strange things have been going on in the docks...lots of shady deals that's sort of thing. And we were wondering if it had something to do with the recent art thefts" Beth explained pulling out the pictures of the art to show her. Elaina looked at the book and the sword that had been stolen and gasped.

"This is the lost book of Minot" she breathed. "No no...it's some old civilisation book" corrected Beth " no one has ever been able to open it." "That's because to open it you need two types of blood...vampire and hunter" Elaina replied "there are vampire hunters loose in L.A."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beth looked at her, her mouth open like a fish. Shock and fear ran thru her. The only thought running thorough her mind was where was Mick?

Elaina's adrenaline was pumping; she could barely see straight let alone sit her, her inner vampire very much wanting to take over. Taking several deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down. "Beth" she asked gently "have there been any other robberies linked to this?"

Beth nodded. "Ones in Seattle and Iowa"

Where the other sets of cleaners have disappeared from Elaina thought with a grimace. She had a feeling she was onto the right track, hopefully she would be able to catch up with them before they disappeared out of L.A. and killed anyone else. Elaina examined the picture of the sword; it was definitely the fabled sword of the Minot's; she recognised the carved marks on the blade-one for each vamp life taken. Which she mused explained the smell of the old decayed vamp blood both she and Mick had picked up at the docks. Glancing at the photo again, she felt her inner vamp rising, wishing to seek both self preservation and revenge. Placing her hands on the cool counter she steadied herself. You can deal with this she told herself. You are not a fledgling, you're a guardian.

Elaina started to plan how to deal with this, one thing she knew from dealing with the Cappa's two years ago was that she would need to have a plan A,B and C in place to deal with hunters. She would need to find out what was taken from the other museums and she would need intelligence on how these vampire hunter families had been originally taken down.

Elaina picked up the phone. Back in New York Lorenza answered. "How do you feel about being on the next flight to L.A.? " Elaina asked her.

Beth left the house an hour or so later, Elaina having extracted a promise from her not to say anything.

Since then Elaina had moved around the house in a flurry of nervous energy. She was glad her freshies hadn't actually arrived yet as her inner vampire was barely in check.

She had scheduled calls with the guardian of Iowa and Seattle and had a meeting with Bella. Plus she had booked Lorenza onto the next flight to L.A. Lorenza was between guardianships at the moment and would value the chance at this experience. Also Elaina knew that Lorenza was well linked among the guardians and was pretty tech savvy; she would be able to get Elaina into places that the young guardian would struggle to reach on her own.

After securing the plane tickets, she put the phone down and sighed glancing at the clock. This nervous energy would not be good for her at all. She needed to rid herself of it and get her inner vamp back in check. A workout is what i need she mused. Running the vampire hunter defence drills Hueilen had locked into her head over the past 50 years was exactly what she needed to do to calm and control herself, plus it was good revision if she was going to teach the cleaners how to protect themselves too. Grabbing a bottle of blood and her car keys, she left her house.

Beth went home worried sick. There were hunters in the city? What would that mean for Mick? For Josef? For Logan and Ryder? Beth and become quite attached to her vampire friends and didn't like the thoughts of anyone dying as a result. Part of her felt she should warn Mick and Josef, that they were in harm. Also as guardian she thought her stomach tightening Elaina was in trouble up to her fangs, and she didn't think Mick could lose his sister when he had just found her. However the other half of her reasoned, Elaina had trusted her with a big secret; and she did not like to betray her trust.

Beth reached her house. She felt exhausted. Throwing herself onto the bed, she fell into a fitful dose.

And reach...react...defend the heart....now strike!!!! Elaina leapt through the air and landed her fist onto the rock in front of her, slicing it in two. She had found this little valley a few weeks ago when she was settling in and from the scent of it, she could tell no humans had been near it in at least 5 years. It was quite shaded so even with some of the days sun left, Elaina did not feel the effects. A good open space, combining terrains; the perfect vamp training ground she mused. She had been running her drills the last hour and her mind and body had come back into focus. The last drill had been almost perfect. Elaina smiled and heard Hueilen in her head _"nearly perfect child is not enough. Nearly perfect could mean death"._

Stretching up, Elaina grabbed the bottle of blood she had brought and gulped some down. She glanced at her watch. Still 2 hours till her conference calls, another hour of practice then home she decided. After all, it was simply not in her nature to go home near perfect.....

Josef had been out of LA for the day attending business meetings. He was driving back by the outskirts of the city; he was near the valleys about 20 minutes outside of town. The red Ferrari was nipping along, his company was doing well and he was looking forward to poker night with the guys.

Josef's vamp hearing was activated at the sound of a loud crunch, like a rock being broken in half. He glanced worriedly down at the Ferrari's engine but was able to tell instantly it was fine. Josef was puzzled, who would be breaking boulders near his city? Pulling the Ferrari off the main road and down a nearby trail he went to investigate. As he neared one of the more isolated valleys at the back, he spotted Elaina's car. His curiosity peaked, he left her car to go and search out the young brunette.

Down in the valley, Elaina was finally achieving perfect sync with her drills; a sure sign she was back in control. Sometimes her control could be a bit shaky when she was nervous; Hueilen had said it was the effect of not being allowed contact to her sire at a young fledgling age and together they had worked out ways to overcome it. In Huielen's case, that meant putting in as many hours of combat as it took to bring the young fledgling back in line. Thinking of her mentor, she would need to call her later. She would need advice on how to deal with such old hunter families and they still did need to talk about the secret Hueilen had hid from her all these years. For now though, she pushed those thoughts from her mind, now that she was perfectly in sync both mind and body, she knew the last thing she needed to do was run the drill with the inner vampire as her outer vampire.

Breathing deeply, she slowly drew out the creature within and with silvered eyes and elongated fangs, began to move thru the drills with pain-staking precision.

Josef had strolled around the secluded valleys searching for any sign of the brunette. He had not been able to find her and was just about to give up when he heard a growl, followed by the sound of crunching rock. As he moved towards the sound, he found himself moving farther back into the rocky area to a particularly isolated and shaded valley. The sound got closer and as he drew back the branches of an overgrown fir tree he spotted her. She was mid leap, coming down with the fist and cutting a rock in half. It crumbled to dust under her pressure. _She looks_ he thought_ positively_ _vampire-Esq., like an actual creature from the legends_.

Smirking he descended into the valley. He didn't get very far before she realised his existence and was upon him. All sweaty and silver eyed, she seemed a world apart from the girl who had accompanied him to the club or who he had entertained last night.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, a growl emitting from her throat.

"i could ask you the same thing" he replied leisurely, leaning back against a tree.

"i was practising" she said her eyes shifting back to normal. "It helps me focus."

"Did i take you out of focus that much last night?" Josef teased.

Elaina's cheeks flushed as memories of the night before flooded back. Snarling she retorted "this is a closed session. Please take your charming self and use it elsewhere, it certainly doesn't belong on the battle field". She turned from him and headed back down the side of the valley. Josef who was enjoying himself way too much now followed her.

"Battle field?" he smirked " you really would know you were raised by an Amazon. Do you know anything but the battle field?".

Without warning, Elaina was upon him and had him by the throat. Her eyes had silvered and he could feel anger building. "Huielen" she hissed "is one of the greatest sires, mentors, teachers, friends any one could ask for. She will not be insulted in my presence by anyone. I don't care how many years you have on me. When it comes to my mentor, i will not hear a bad word. Is that clear?"

Releasing him before he had time to react Elaina continued her way down the valley slope. Josef, feeling slightly contrite, followed her at what he considered a safe distance. Elaina reached the bottom of the valley and drawing up her inner vampire began her drills again. She was still shaking with anger over what Josef had said. A small part of her mind questioned if he had simply being teasing but for Elaina, she was always painfully aware of the fact that Hueilen was not her sire and how she ranked among the community based on that.

Josef sat watching, allowing her to go thru the drills. They looked familiar to him, something his own sire had thought. _Well that's only 410 years of life to go thru_ he thought sarcastically. She was very well versed in them anyways. He flinched every time she hit a rock, he could almost guess she was imaging his face.

About a half an hour later she stopped and stretched, giving him an admiring view of the curves of her back. He stepped forward and spoke "if you ever tell anyone i said this, I'll lie like a dog and then stake you. But if i said anything that upset you earlier i am sorry, i personally think Hueilen did a great job with you and I'm glad the council ruled for her to keep you and not send you to Coraline.

Elaina turned her head slightly to look at him. She thought he looked truly sorry and that little bit of her brain that had been nagging that he was teasing grew larger and she felt a bit ashamed of her earlier reaction. "I'm sorry for jumping you earlier, it was uncalled for" she said softly tossing him the bottle of blood she had brought as a peace offering. "you can jump me anytime you like" he quipped " just no more attacking me ok?"

She groaned and shook her head at him. As they walked back up from the valley towards their cars, he slipped his arm over her shoulders. He decided he liked her there. "What drills were you doing?" he asked "they looked really familiar. I think i may have done them in my youth too."

Elaina hesitated. She would have to tell him eventually but she would have rathered having more evidence to go on. However now in this situation she was in now, she had no choice.

"They're vampire hunter drills" she began carefully. Josef's eyebrows rose and his eyes grew serious. "You know the missing pieces from the museum...well they belonged to the Minot family. Then the cleaners disappeared. The same happened in Seattle and Iowa. Art disappeared and then a crew of cleaners. I have to believe it's more than a coincidence. And since these pieces are definitely vampire hunter..."

Josef nodded seriously. "Have you done anything about your theory? Is there any calls you need me to make?"

Elaina shook her head "i am having conference calls with the guardians in Seattle and Iowa later this evening. I'll have them check if the stories match and what was taken from the museums in their areas. I also have a meeting with Bella to organise a refresher in vampire hunter defence techniques for the cleaners and to explain the possible situation."

Josef nodded, impressed. "it seems you have all the bases covered."

Elaina shrugged. "it's my job" she said lightly. "anyways i need to get going if i am to make my conference call."

Josef grabbed her hand as she turned to go and laced it with his. "Come see me later" he whispered "we can talk ...I'll help as i can..i am the elder after all..." _and so i know your safe_ he added silently. She smiled and patted her cheek "I'm a big girl" she said "use my own fangs and everything".

She climbed into her car and drove off, him following her in his Ferrari.

By 9pm Elaina had started making serious head way. She had talked to both the guardians in Seattle and Iowa and they were seeing exactly what had been taken from the museums in their areas. They had both reported back that a book and a weapon were missing, each matching descriptions of a vampire hunter tomb. She had secured their secrecy on the matter and then instructed them to begin a vampire hunter self defence class for the cleaners in the area. Elaina stuck the pictures they had emailed to her of the other museum heists. She recognised one of the other pictures as the cross bow of the Tends family but she was clueless as to the origin of the other; perhaps Lorenza would know she mused. For now though she would prepare for her meeting with Bella.

Two hours later as Elaina was in a meeting with Bella, Lorenza's plane touched down in LA. Elaina had sent a car to pick her up and bring her to the house. Lorenza climbed in wondering what her friend had gotten herself into that she would need a second guardian present. She was sure she would hear when she reached the house but for now she didn't like to wonder.

"So you see Bella" Elaina explained laying out the pieces "its most likely hunters were dealing with". Bella looked at her wide eyed. Hunters? This was bad, very bad.

"i want you to stay calm" Elaina said gently giving Bella's hand a squeeze. "At the moment everything is in our favour. They don't know we are on to them and they can't be that powerful if they are stealing the remains of other hunter families. I would guess there are about 3, but they need the victims to come to isolated locations like the docks to be able to take them."

Bella nodded silently. She knew what Elaina said was true but it did little to bring her comfort. "i also think your cleaners may still be alive" Elaina whispered. Bella's eyes shot up. "In the other areas" Elaina explained "cleaners have disappeared about a week before they turned up dead. Your cleaners are only gone 2 days...that gives me hope they may still be alive. I think they need them to open the books."

Elaina walked across the room and poured some hot whiskey and blood into a glass. She returned to Bella and handed it to her. "Now "said Elaina "the best thing we can do is not induce panic, keep everyone safe. I want you to call in all your off duty cleaners for a vampire hunter self defence course tonight and the patrols you have out, pair teams up so no crew less than 6 people, no excuses." Bella nodded again. "I'll need to find out a bit more about these old hunter families. Once i do, we'll send out an email explaining the situation to every vampire in LA. But without the info, we'll just induce panic".

Bella stood up, preparing to take her leave. "See you at 2am at the head quarters" she said, still in shock. Walking out the door, she pulled out her phone to make the calls.

As Bella was leaving, Lorenza's car pulled up. The purple haired vamp stepped out and nodded a greeting to the cleaner. She seemed preoccupied and barely acknowledged Lorenza.

Shrugging it off, Lorenza strolled up the path to where Elaina was standing. "If the cleaners are looking that upset, ya know things are bad" she joked. "mm-hm" agreed Elaina "there are vampire hunters loose in the city."

Both women sat with a glass of blood each at the breakfast island. Elaina had caught Lorenza up to speed on the entire story, from the docks last night to meeting her brother to what she had done in terms of investigation so far. Lorenza nodded her head in agreement throughout; this was a big situation and one that needed to be handled well. She understood why her friend had brought her in now and she was willing to help. Lorenza was also able to recognise the other piece of armoury which had been stolen, the silver stake of Lebon.

* * *

While Elaina went to teach the cleaners about vampire hunter self defence, Lorenza logged into the archives of vampire history and researched the three old hunter families...Minot...Lebon ....Tends. They had been powerful families in their heyday, taking down more than 400 vampires between them. When they had been killed off their books and weapons and mysteriously disappeared and had not been seen until now.

Elaina returned from the cleaners head quarters to find Lorenza had found the final pieces of the puzzle she needed. "Well" Lorenza began " it seems not everyone is as through as you."

"What do you mean?" Elaina said taken aback. "I mean that the vamp who took down these families left the women of the families alive. Unlike you who took every member of the Cappa families heads" Lorenza explained with a smile "back then women weren't a threat and thus the vampire dismissed them as nothing."

"Let me guess" Elaina said "they weren't nothing". "How did you know?" Lorenza mocked teasingly "i have traced the family trees and since you need the true blood of the family to open the book or use the weapons, i'd say what you are dealing with are the descendants of these women and these families."

Elaina sat down heavily in a seat. "So basically Lorenza" the brunette sighed "i have 3 vampire hunter families running around my city."

In an old factory not far from the docks, an auburn haired woman sat reading from the Tends family tomb. Her hair fell over her mousy face and she continually pushed it back. In a silver cage behind her sat the crew of cleaners, almost passed out from exhaustion. Laurence, the head cleaner was lying in front of the rest of the crew trying to shield them from the silver. He knew there time was running out fast.

A blonde strolled thru the factory door, braising a silver sword about. In her other hand, she carried a large duffel bag. She had blonde curly hair and deep set features. "Connie" she said. "It's my turn to stay here" her blue green eyes filled with disgust, dropping the bag to the floor.

Connie lifted her head and smiled at the blonde. "Great" she said "i could use a stretch. I'll see you in a few hours Laura?"

The blonde known as Laura nodded. "I'm going to get some reading done so we can be prepared when we launch our attack" she said drawing out a syringe and glancing at the vampires "which one did you take from?"

"Does it matter?" Connie replied flipping her auburn hair and closing the book. The lock immediately slammed shut and sealed. "Nope" said Laura smirking. She approached the exhausted vampires who cowered in fright but could not move due to the silver's effects. Hitting one of the other crew members with the syringe, she drew up some blood. The vampire wailed and cried out the entire time but Laura chose not to notice.

She added the blood to the lock on her book then drawing a knife, slit her finger and added her blood. The lock popped and the book swung open. "I'll see you with Marie at 2am" she called. "We need to finish our plan."

The blonde took her residence on the chair. Connie left the factory and headed back towards their hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For as long as Elaina could remember she was not a procrastinator. Not as a human and certainly not as a vampire.

So why she would rather track vampire hunters than go and talk to her own brother was beyond her.

Obliviously their work overlapped in this case, the art and the cleaners disappearing had occurred at the hands of the same people. _So why oh why_ Elaina asked herself _could she not pick up the phone or go to see her brother?_

She was over the shock, she knew that. His girlfriend said he was pleased to have found her again. Yet she remained immobile at her desk staring at the phone and the information Josef had given her.

He wouldn't be there she reasoned he'll be at poker with Josef. Now is the time to ring and leave a message.

However no matter how much she willed herself, the phone remained upon the receiver. And that frustrated Elaina greatly.

Mick returned home from poker night with the guys. He was a few vials of A+ the richer and he was in a fairly good mood. Popping the lid off one of the vials in the elevator he raised it to his lips and downed it.

As he reached the top floor he stepped out and sniffed. _Beth_ he thought as he inhaled. She was in the apartment.

Slipping out his key he opened the door. Beth was sitting by the fire, sipping wine.

"I didn't expect to see you this evening" he murmured glancing at the clock. 5am, what was she doing up?

"Couldn't sleep" she replied "I fell asleep in the middle of the day and I'm wide awake now". She didn't dare tell him the second reason she couldn't sleep, the threat that loomed over him….

He felt there was something she wasn't telling him but he knew better than to push her. She would let him know when she was ready.

Standing up she slipped into her arms and took comfort in the fact that he was here with her, safe and sound. She prayed silent things would stay that way as she leaned up to capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Well this is nice to come home to" he smiled as they broke apart. Leading her to the sofa, he pulled her onto his lap and caught her lips in another, more passionate kiss.

Fire raced thru Beth's body and her stomach flipped. She gave herself completely to the kiss, pulling on his shirt releasing it from his jeans. They rid each other of their clothes, hands roaming and touching here and there lovingly.

Mick felt the vampire within him grow and he flipped them so she was on the bottom beneath his strong arms. Allowing his silvered eyes to roam over her flushed body for a moment, he set about thoroughly making love to her.

As they lay together after, he stroking her hair Beth asked "have you spoken to Elaina since your meeting at the dock?"

Mick sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid to call" he admitted "I mean, me bringing Coraline into my life meant she ended up like this. She must hate me." His lip quivered and Beth could feel his guilt rising.

"Mick" she whispered catching his chin "I doubt very much Elaina is the type to hold a grudge. She didn't seem that way when…" Beth trailed off. It would not do to allow Mick know she had been to visit his sister since.

"We were close years ago" he said smiling wistfully "she came to all my gigs and I went to all her recitals. There was only the two of us for the longest time. Then I met Coraline and, I'm ashamed to say it Beth, I iced her out."

"Then don't lose your chance to be close again" Beth encouraged, handing him the phone. Mick searched her eyes for a moment and with a sigh, hit dial.

Elaina had fallen into a trance staring at the phone and she jumped a mile when it rang. Some guardian you are she chided herself scared of a ringing phone. The i.d. was withheld but in case it was one of the guardians coming back to her with further information she picked it up.

"Hello?". A whispered conversation of the other end, she strained to listen but all she could make out was a woman hissing "talk"

"Elaina? It's Mick" Elaina blew out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Hey Mick" she said carefully " how are ya?"

"Good" he replied "very good. And you?"

"Bit tired but mostly well" she answered nodding. No response came down the phone.

The pause lasted seconds but it felt like minutes had ticked by. Another whispered conversation had ensued at the other end of the phone. Elaina was now sure the woman she could hear hissing was Beth. Annoyance shot thru Elaina, had she told Mick the truth?

Mick's end of the phone…..

"You cant just leave it like this" Beth hissed. "You two need to talk!"

"Cant we just ignore it and pretend it goes away?" Mick said hopefully.

"Mick, be a man!!!"

"I am a man; it's how we fix things…"

Beth pointed to the phone, her face black as thunder "talk" she ordered sternly.

Mick realising he had no choice gave in and put the phone back to his ear. "Elaina could I meet you somewhere?" he asked his eyes closed " I want to talk to you but I can't seem to do that over the phone"

Elaina let out a laugh, her shoulders sagging with relief. It seems he was as bad as she was at dealing with this! And it was good to know he wanted to see her.

"Of course Mick. Where?"

"How about mine? Shall we say tonight at twilight?" Mick suggested hopefully.

"I'll be there" Elaina agreed. He could hear the smile in her voice. It made him feel good, hopeful about the whole situation. With that, they hung up.

Mick snuggled Beth to his side. "See" she said sighing happily "women are always right"

"Not all women" he corrected "just you my love". With that they both drifted off to sleep.

Elaina arrived at the penthouse at twilight. Lorenza had not been up when she was leaving but she had left her a note explaining the situation. She caught the lift up and banged on the door. A short, teenage looking vampire opened the door. He was dressed slovenly and Elaina thought he could certainly use losing a pint or two.

Or definitely benefit from one of Hueilen's twilight circuit drills.

Elaina smiled sweetly and flashed her fangs. Hurriedly the man opened the door and let her in.

The pent house was decorated simply, lots of stainless steel and leather. A true bachelor pad she mused. She would hazard a guess that Beth did not live her although she could smell her everywhere, especially on the couch. _Probably best not to sit there so_ she reflected.

Elaina settled in the armchair, aware the other vamp was giving her the once over. And from his scent, she would guess he approved.

Her hair, wavy from not being dried following her shower was pulled back in a high pony and she wore a black tank with a golden skirt and pumps. A few gold bangles jangled around her left wrist. Untying her hair and fluffing it before retying she spoke "can you call Mick for me?"

The other vamp nodded mutely and walked to the stairs. "Mick" he yelled "visitor".

Elaina smiled sweetly and patted the sofa beside her for the vampire to sit down. He came up almost shyly and hesitated before sitting down.

"What's your name?" she inquired. "Logan" replied the other vamp. "I'm a friend of Mick's".

"Elaina" she said holding out her hand to shake. He took it and shook it firmly. She was about to make small talk when Mick appeared at the top of the stairs.

" sorry, sorry" he muttered dashing down " Beth stayed here last night so I got to the freezer late and woke up late and well….in general I am just running late" he grinned sheepishly "drink?"

"Please" Elaina replied. The thought of drinking morgue blood disgusted her but she did not want to insult Mick, particularly when they were trying to make peace with each other.

Logan stood. "I best be off" he said "Mick we'll discuss the new security keys later."

"Thanks man" Mick called as he returned from the kitchen with two glasses, handing one to Elaina.

Elaina sniffed. Was this what all morgue blood smelt like? No, it couldn't, this smelled fresh, only an hour outside the body at most…and her favourite blood type… she looked at Mick questionly.

"I forgot to ask you last night what your blood type is. So after I spoke, I figured Josef may know so I asked him so I could order you some this evening. When I got up a half an hour ago, a large bottle of what you're drinking was delivered to my door" Mick admitted.

Elaina smiled and took a sip thankfully. She could now smell the morgue blood in Mick's glass from where she was and she couldn't imagine it was very pleasant to taste based on the smell. "Would you like some?" she offered.

Mick shook his head. "so…?" he started.

"so ….?" She replied awarwardly.

"how is work?" he tried again.

"Good good" she said bobbing her head over enthusiastically. " you know it keeps me busy, so much going on in LA…its so good to be back but I cant believe how its changed….i really cant wait to put a lot of my ideas into practice here…and I think-"

"I'm sorry" Mick cut in. Elaina stared at him, he was shaking, his head lowered.

Setting down her glass she went to him. "Mickey?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry Elaina, I'm so sorry." He repeated. Tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to spill. "I mean…it's my fault…everything …I brought Coraline in my life, both our lives…I did this…we're these monsters because of it."

Elaina took her brothers hands and forced him to look at her. "now listen to me and hear me well Mickey" she started sternly " I'll have none of this pity party from you do you hear? Coraline may be at fault for us growing apart 50 years ago but she is not here now. And we are I repeat we are not monsters."

Mick still looked downcast and her expression softened. " Mickey" she whispered trying another tact " this is a fresh start for both of us, a clean slate eh? We lost each other all that time ago because we let other things get in the way. At least for you, you were in love. Me, I was marching around New York like I owned it, too obsessed with becoming the prima ballerina to notice I hadn't seen you in almost a year, since your wedding"

Mick raised his eyes to meet hers "you were so gifted baby sister" he sighed " she took that from you"

"That may be true Mickey" Elaina agreed " but I am gifted in other ways now. As mama used to say no point in crying over split milk, you've got to use what's left in the jug."

A smile caught Mick's face and Elaina knew she was making some sort of sense to him.

"And as for this monster business" she finished "you know very well in your line of work that being a monster doesn't equal vampire. There are plenty of serial killers and bombers and terrorists out there who make the world far more dangerous place than we ever do."

Elaina got up and fetched her glass "a toast "she declared "to a fresh start".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Elaina and Mick sat together till about 9pm when she received a call from Lorenza, telling her she had spoken to the other guardians and she thought she was onto something. Elaina asked her to bring it over so they could share the information with Mick. When Mick had questioned why he would need to hear it Elaina had merely explained her work and his work were connected and she would go into it in more detail when Lorenza was here.

While they were waiting, Mick turned the conversation to a topic he had been dying to ask all evening; the question of who was Hueilen?

Elaina's face lit up, Mick could tell she was of great importance to Elaina.

"She is my mentor and my surrogate sire." Elaina declared proudly. "my mother in every way. i was turned as you know accidently and the crew which arrived to clean me up wanted to get rid of me. I was trying to fight my way out and escape when Huielen arrived. She took me in and fed me and taught me. I am forever in debted to her."

"Do you know" Elaina said with a sad smile "that she has raised 30 sons as fledglings to full on vamps over the years but the three times she tried to turn a girl, they were lost. She had only lost the third one a few months before she found me."

Mick nodded seriously. He knew from Josef, who had lost Sarah all those years ago, how devastating it could be to lose a fledgling. Huielen must of been a strong woman to have taken it a fledgling not her own so soon after and to raise her as her own.

"She must be exceptionally strong and brave" Mick complimented.

Elaina's eyes shone as she nodded her head "the bravest, the loyalist, the noblest...she was originally part of the Amazon women's tribe. You should see her in battle. I have watched for nigh on 50 years and i am still completely in awe. She drilled my head with every known fighting technique she has...and a few unknown as her tradition as an Amazon women mean she must always give her daughter a way to win out."

Mick smiled and nodded along. Even though he had not met her, he felt intimated by this woman. Elaina as if reading his thoughts patted his arms "she'll love you when she meets you Mickey. I just know it."

Mick gave her another smile but did not voice an opinion either way.

At that moment, there was a bang on the door. Mick opened it and Lorenza flew in, a flurry of excitement.

"Okay" said Elaina holding up her hand "start from the beginning Lorenza and fill Mick in."

Lorenza paused and took a breath. "Okay so basically the artefacts that were stolen from the museum Elaina recognised to be vampire hunter artefacts. And then cleaners disappeared. And we discovered that artefacts and then cleaners disappeared in both Seattle and Iowa. Coincidence? I think not. So we spoke to the guardians of the areas and had them send us the info on the artefacts, which strangely enough belonged to two other vampire hunter families. We did some digging and i did some tracing and we believe that we have the descendants of three vampire hunter families loose in LA"

Mick stared at her in horror. "What else have you found since?" Elaina queried.

"Well" Lorenza started "these 3 families date back to about 390 years ago. They were all allied with each other; the descendants have kept the alliance going today. But the most interesting part is all 3 families were taken down by the same vampire according to the records...a vamp known as Alexandre J. Kamf."

"Aren't the Kamf's a massive German noble bloodline?" Elaina questioned "like so noble their considered near royal?"

"True true but i don't think that had a bearing" Lorenza confirmed, scanning the papers "anyways when this vampire Alexandre and his sire took done the Minot hunters, the other two tribes began to plot their revenge. So they studied him, followed him, tracked him and they kept all the information ...in their family books."

"But that isn't right" Elaina shook her head "you only write in the book when you kill a vampire. You open the lock with their blood and write the entry then the book is closed again until the next slaying."

"That's normally the way it works" Lorenza rushed on "but because the sire and bloodline were so powerful, they made an exception. They started trapping vampires as they followed him, stole their blood and used it to be able to keep a set of secure detailed notes on Alexandre."

"That's why they have been taking the cleaners" Mick gasped in horror "they must be opening and reading the books to prepare to try and finish what their ancestors started. They wish to kill off this Alexandre."

Silence descended on the room as reality set in. Elaina eventually blew out a breath and stood. "We need to get one step ahead of them. We need to find Alexandre."

Josef awoke in the freezer, yawning and stretching. Pulling on some silken pj bottoms he walked to his kitchen and relieved the fridge of a bottle of blood. Pulling off the lid he retired to the sitting room, glancing out over the vast LA Boulevard's before him. The remains of last night's poker game sat behind him; after the others had left he had been too tired to clean it up. Reflecting on the poker game he smiled, both he and Mick had been particularly on game last night. So much so that Guierllmo had been convinced they were cheating or had planned some strategy together.

His phone buzzed and he went to collect it from its charging spot. He should head to work soon. He picked it up and answered.

"Josef?" a voice questioned down the phone. It was Hueilen.

Josef sighed, he had expect Hueilen to get in contact him soon. She wasn't going to let Elaina dash off miles away and play guardian without keeping her oar in.

"Hello Hueilen" he responded " how are you? i hear you enjoyed a few weeks in Japan as of late with Serefina. How was it?"

"It was good, very good. I adored all the different gardens over there. I think my next career may be in horticulture." Hueilen replied "but i think the real reason Serafina took me away was so Elaina could settle into her new role as guardian. I think that she was afraid I'd come barging in".

_Which sounds exactly like something a sire would do with their youngest fledgling_ Josef reflected, remembering how it took him almost a century to convince his own sire he was self sufficient enough to deal with his own problems and dig himself back out of what he got into.

"How is she doing Josef?" Huielen asked desperately down the line.

Josef steeled himself to tell her, hoping he could cushion the truth enough that Hueilen would not panic. "She is wonderful" he began softly "she's through and efficient and she has implemented ideas and policies that are keeping so many so safe in their freezers. She accidently met Mick before i had a chance to introduce them and while she wasn't happy you hadn't told her, i think deep down she always does trust you know best and made the best decision at the time."

Hueilen let a sigh of relief "so there are no crises at the moment down in LA? She is doing well and holding the fort?"

"Well we do have one little issue at the moment but she is taking care of it beautifully, much better than some would handle it 3 times her age. I expect a very positive outcome." Josef informed her, praying she would not ask or press for what the issue was.

No such luck. "What is the issue Josef?". He could hear the panic and fear creeping in, tightening her voice.

Josef sighed attempting to think of a way out. He knew Elaina would be mortified if Hueilen arrived in LA which would no doubt be the reality if he told her the truth. But he had a duty to this elder and to honour her sire/ fledgling bond, even if it wasn't as traditional as most.

He had no choice. Blowing out a breath he replied "there are vampire hunters loose in LA".

The other end went silent, he feared Hueilen had left the room and was already on her way to the airport. "Hueilen? Hueilen ?" he called down the phone.

Straining he heard the legs of a chair creak as someone sat down and then Hueilen's voice came thru the phone again, so softly he almost missed it "you call that one little issue Josef?"

Josef sighed again. He had been doing that a lot this conversation. "i call it little because of Elaina's over whelming smart and efficient response to the problem. She has instructed the cleaners in defence, gathered intelligence and evidence on the hunters in question and the other day i happened upon her putting in hours and hours of practice running the drills you taught her. She is fine Hueilen, as i said she is handling it better than some would at 3 and 4 times her age. I trust her to deal with this Hueilen" he finished.

At the end of the phone, Hueilen's mouth fell open. Josef trusted Elaina? Just like that ? In 4 weeks?

"Your girl is good, better even than your high praise my old friend. You raised her well, but i expect nothing less from you" Josef tried, desperately trying to appease Hueilen.

Hueieln sighed. She knew Elaina could handle herself; she had taken on vampire hunters before. But Hueilen found it very hard to think of Elaina as anything but a baby... "Josef" she began " if i were to come and we do the elder-sire appraisal of your new guardian in person...and i swore not to get involved unless she asked me...just so i could be in the city..."

"She'll murder me." Josef replied in certainty.

"Please Josef..."

"She should stand alone Hueilen. Otherwise she'll never learn and grow....you've done so well raising her...do you want to get this far and blow it all?" Josef retorted. He knew he was playing on Hueilen's feelings and the guilt cut him.

"...no..." Hueilen sniffed. Great, now she was crying. He had made an 800 year old Amazon woman cry. Josef's guilt intensified.

"Hueilen..." he trailed off. There was no way out of this one he realised. "come to LA as my guest, a friendly visit. But you must swear to me now that unless she actually says the words Hueilen i need your help, you won't get involved."

Hueilen swore down the phone to him. "thank you Josef" she said softly and hung up.

Josef collapsed back onto the couch, rubbing his eyes and groaning. Thank god he was not the youngest fledgling in his family anymore!!!!

11pm, Elaina and Lorenza were leaving Mick's house. They had shared the notes of both cases and had put together a plan as to how to deal with finding this Alexandre. Mick felt confident Logan would be able to assist them in tracking him down. They had agreed to meet at Elaina's the next night at twilight to discuss what had been found.

The girls headed back to Elaina's and began research on Alexandre. It was very hard and not particularly fruitful. After about 3 hours, Elaina's patience cracked. "How hard can it be to trace one bloody blood line?" she snapped "this guy could be dead, he could be a pile of ash somewhere and we would never know!"

"There old bloodlines" Lorenza soothed "they didn't survive this long by saying hey here's our family history. Would you like to read it? Or maybe hunt us down one by one?"

"i know" Elaina sighed " i just .....i really feel those cleaners are still alive. I need to bring them home safe, it's my duty you know?"

"i know" agreed Lorenza "but for right now, take comfort in knowing your doing all you can".

Down in the docks in the old factory the girls had chosen as their hideaway for the three vampires, Laura, Marie and Connie sat reading the information from the hunter books. Marie had jet black hair, plaited down her back and jade eyes.

"He apparently has resistance to werewolf blood due to his noble bloodline. But is much weaker against silver." Marie said pointing to a paragraph "Laura, that's where you'll come in".

Laura nodded. "Don't worry girls, I've been practising. He'll not know what hit him until his head is gone!!!"

Connie smiled in agreement. "At last, our families will have revenge; our ancestors will be able to rest easy".

"Okay" Marie said "we have read his past...we need to know the present a lot better. We have located him here in LA, and the name he uses now. We need to know his present life though better so we can pick the best time to act."

"Agreed" said Laura. Pointing to the cleaners, she continued "these three have almost served their use. We do not need to guard them anymore. Let us leave them here, they'll be found eventually. Our focus must now be on tailing the creature."

Connie nodded "at sunrise, I'll begin the first watch".

Laurence overheard the conversation from inside the cage and fell into despair. His hope of maybe finding escape had dwindled and he knew his crew were close to death. Now they would be left here, to die slowly and painfully in the glow of the silver that surrounded them. Laurence thought of his mate, Aisling. They had met about 25 years ago when he was a cleaner in New York. He had moved to LA for her and he had hoped for many more centuries to come with her by his side.

Now though, the thoughts of her were torture, worse than anything the silver could bring. A lone tear escape his eye as Laurence closed his eyes and waited to die.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unable to sit still any longer, Elaina decided to do her rounds of the city. She had been ignoring them as of late due to the hunter issue being more pressing. _Still_ she chided herself_ i cannot let my other duties slip_.

She had chosen to do an aerial view of the city as it was the fastest way to do the rounds. No one would see her moving this fast as she jumped from building to building and no traffic unless of course you count the birds.

It was also a great way to clear her head. The wind caught her brown hair so it flapped after her like a flag and her senses seemed sharpened by the cool light air.

As she dashed forward and leapt gracefully from building to building, she sniffed and used her vampire vision to search for any signs of trouble. Nothing unusual crossed her path. Had she not known the hunters were out there somewhere, she would have sworn LA had never seen such a peaceful night.

Passing the cleaners head quarters, she decided to call in and see how things were going. Leaping lightly onto the roof of the building, she jumped down to the front door and knocked.

Bella answered looking all her 356 years. When she saw Elaina her eyebrows quirked hopefully but dropped as Elaina sadly shook her head. "Nothing so far Bella" Elaina confirmed "i wanted to see how you guys were doing".

Bella opened the door completely and let her in. The moved to Bella's office where Bella poured each of them a glass of blood. Bella sipped at hers before she began "everyone is scared, everyone is tired, and i don't know what to say to them."

Elaina nodded in sympathy. "We're getting closer" she promised.

"How close?" came a voice from the door. A young vampire stood there, she had chestnut hair and grey eyes which were filled with despair. She wore a white shirt and red skirt both crumpled as if they had been worn for many days. With a sniff, Elaina could tell she had not seen her freezer in as many days as the clothes had been worn.

"This is Aisling" Bella introduced "Laurence's mate."

Elaina's heart went out to the other woman. She could feel her despair and her love for her mate radiating from the woman. "Please" Aisling whispered "we're due to have a commitment ceremony next week. I just want him back in my arms" her lower lip trembled.

Elaina stood and wrapped her arms around the other vampire "I'm closing in." She said "i know why they took the cleaners and who they are after. I will get ahead of them and stop them."

Drawing back she looked Aisling in the eye "you have my word i will do everything to bring Laurence home to you".

"Thank you" Aisling whispered "he's a good vampire".

"i can tell" Elaina said patting the other woman on the shoulder. With a nod towards Bella Elaina took her leave. Being near Aisling had stirred the sudden need to Elaina to be near to Josef.

Mick was down with Logan, trying to track a vampire named Alexandre J. Kamf. Logan had been apprehensive to do it as he was sure it would bring the blood line down on top of them.

"There's good reason" Mick insisted "if they catch us, we'll tell the truth".

"A truth you won't tell me though" Logan muttered and Mick rolled his eyes. Elaina had sworn him to secrecy on the matter had hand and Logan was decidedly unimpressed at being left out of the loop.

He had to agree to pay Logan almost double the usual fee but it would be worth it if they could catch up to the hunters and find the cleaners. He knew his sister still hoped to find them alive and it was spurring her on.

He was glad she had chosen to include him when she could have just stolen the police report. Wait...the police report...there was one thing he hadn't mentioned to his sister...the thread he had found in the vent! Even if it didn't lead him to Alexandre, it may help find the cleaners!

Mick pulled out his phone to call Beth; she had access to the DA's office and could grab him a copy of the forensics in the file. He had a good feeling about this. Mick walked outside as Beth answered the phone, leaving Logan to grumble to himself in the basement.

Josef was having a profitable day at his office; he was up by 32 million in the last 4 hours alone. Loosening his tie , he summoned one of his freshies to the office, a younger biology major called Nicole. She was of Indian descent with soot black hair and warm chocolate eyes.

"How are you my dear?" he smiled charmingly as she entered the room. Nicole smiled back but didn't respond. She merely lifted her arm to him.

Josef's eyes silvered and he bit. She always tasted spicy to him, probably due to her Indian diet he mused. It matched his mood exactly now, what with the money coming in hard and fast and Hueilen on a plane here. Life was spicy thus blood should be too. He took enough blood from her and laid her back on the sofa to rest, ringing for her to be collected and taken away.

He wiped his mouth in a tissue as his phone vibrated. He had a message from Huielen.

_No plane free until tomorrow. I wanted to drive but serafina is insisting i get some freezer time t get over the jet lag from japan. I will be in tomorrow evening at 4am. _

Josef clicked closed his phone and let a sigh of relief. He was not looking forward to explaining to Elaina why Hueilen was in LA and the more time he could put between them the better.

Elaina arrived at Josef's and used her usual route in. How he had not thought to check the roof was beyond her, maybe he did know she mused and simply let her through as she was not a threat. She reached the floor of Josef's office and knocked on the door. Ryder answered it.

"Hey Elaina" he greeted her with a grin " Josef went to feed so i reckon he is in his 'relaxation and dining area' two doors up".

Elaina returned Ryder's grin. She liked this vamp, he was smart and judging by his masterful use of air quotes, witty as well. Thanking him, Elaina headed up two doors and sniffed. She could smell Josef inside. Opening the door she stepped in.

"Let me guess" Josef began looking up at her and tucking his phone into his back pocket "my security have no idea your here."

"Well if they're watching the cameras, i am sure they do" she replied lightly. Josef shook his head, just how was she getting in?

Elaina crossed the room and flopped down onto the sofa. Josef frowned, feeling the worry and stress rolling off her. Something had obliviously upset her.

"How goes the hunt?" he asked lightly as he drew close to her, the frown still marring his handsome features.

"We've found out a lot about the hunters involved and we think we may be closing in on their plan. But until we catch up to them, i doubt were going to know where to even begin to look for the cleaners..." she trailed off, trying to compose herself.

Josef stayed still, listening. He knew she wanted and needed to vent right now.

"i went to check in with the cleaners and met Aisling, Laurence's mate. He is one of the cleaners missing. They're supposed to have a commitment ceremony next week and all she wants is him back. What am i to do if i have to tell her the love of her immortal life is gone?" Elaina felt her control slip and the tears came.

As soon as he saw them, Josef bundled her up into his arms, stroking her hair and hushing her.

"I'm sorry" she tried to pull away "it's stupid to be saying this to you. You must think i am completely unprofessional".

"No" he stated firmly. "This type of work gets to everyone sometimes. I did guardian work myself years ago and some days it was near impossible to separate yourself from it. It helps to vent."

Elaina's arms slipped up and around his neck, her eyes rising to meet his. Within seconds, their lips had drawn softly together, enfolding each other in a passionate kiss. Elaina allowed herself to give in completely to the sensations that flooded through her as Josef slowly and expertly plundered her mouth.

Josef could taste the remains of her tears mixed in with the kiss, the salty taste lingering even if the tears themselves were no more. Her fingers trailed through his hair, softly and slowly, relaxing him further into the kiss.

He gently broke away and allowed his lips to find her cheek and neck. A contented sigh emitting from her, Elaina moved her neck so as to allow him better access. As his lips moved across her skin, her hands began to roam over his clothes. He felt his tie being pulled off and each movement of her delicate fingers as they unbuttoned his shirt.

His lips returned to hers as his own hands roamed over her body, catch the zipper of her skirt and pulling it down. He laid her back as he felt her hands reach for his belt. Every move was slow and careful and delicate as the melted into each other's embrace and forgot the world around them.

Mick and Beth were in the DA's office, they had managed to get in with Beth's security clearance. Mick torch in mouth was running his fingers along the files in the cabinet, searching for the right one. Beth yawned and Mick glanced up at her.

"Sorry" he muttered sheepishly "it's way too early for you to be up Beth. I shouldn't have dragged you out of bed."

"No no" Beth said "it's important. You need to get ahead of these guys..."Beth stifled another yawn.

"When i find this, I'll buy you all the coffee and donuts you can eat for breakfast" he promised.

"Just find the file Mick" she said sitting at the chair in the office. Beth glanced around the room and her eyes came to rest on the top of the desk where a brown folder lay. A smile played on her lips.

"Mick?" she questioned "this file...it'd be in a brown folder right?"

"Mmhm" Mick replied still scanning.

"And it would say art museum disappearance evidence yes?" she continued.

"i suppose" he reflected aloud, though with some difficulty as the torch threatened to slip from his mouth.

"Pray tell Mick" she said, smiling sweetly, her eyes filled with mirth "would it look something like this?" she brought the folder she had taken from the desk into his eye line.

Mick looked at the file and closed his eyes. She guessed if he could blush he would be. Mick opened his eyes and stared at her sheepishly "what would i do without you?" he murmured.

Beth shook her head "just how have you survived all these years as a vampire?" she laughed.

"yes yes, your hilarious" he muttered as she continued to laugh. The site of him sulking like a baby made her laugh all the more so tears ran down her cheeks.

Catching her breath and wiping the tears Beth replied " i like that you're a helpless vampire. Means i get to help out every now and then"

"You help a lot" Mick said, reaching down to kiss her lips "it's why we make such a good team".

Wrapping his arms around her still slightly shaking shoulders, Mick led Beth from the building.

Lorenza looked up from the research she had been doing. Elaina would be back from her rounds soon and they were still no further into finding Alexandre . Lorenza had made some progress, she had managed to trace him during his time in Europe but he had come to America 150 years ago and as soon as he had hit US soil, he had disappeared completely from the radar. The one thing that gave her hope was his name had not be removed from the Kamf family tree, a sign he was most likely still alive.

_I really hope he didn't feel the need to leave the_ _US _she thought in despair, _otherwise we may never_ _catch up_.

Elaina dozed in Josef's arms as the first hints of sunrise caught the sky. She would stay up a few hours when she got home and continue the research Lorenza had been doing since they had gotten back from Mick's last night. She felt some bit guilty for spending part of the night she should of been searching for the missing cleaners in Josef's arms but she would work until midday to make up for it she reasoned. Josef's hand moved through her hair and sighing contently she snuggled closer.

Josef felt her snuggle closer and smiled. She had been dozing in and out the past hour while he had lain awake watching over her. It would be impossible to enjoy moments like this while Huielen was here so he wanted to savour this one for as long as it could last.

Mick scanned through the files they had taken from the office while Beth munched her way through a bag of donuts and coffee. He paused for a second to consider how someone was tiny could eat so much but he thought wiser than to bring it up. Finally finding the page he wanted Mick read about the red fibre that had been found in the vent. It contained traces of not jus oil but rape seed oil, the kind used in cooking. A few of the old factories down at the docks had been cracker and snack factories years ago; maybe the cleaners could be there?

He looked up at Beth who was licking the remains of the icing off her fingers. She met his eyes curiously. "We need to go and see Elaina" he said standing up.

Elaina was home and out of the shower. Lorenza had gone to the freezer before she had arrived home which in a sense Elaina was glad of. Lorenza was smart and no doubt would of recognised Josef's scent; Elaina didn't feel up to explaining herself to anyone right now, even her friend. Throwing on her chocolate silk robe and grabbing a glass of blood, Elaina sat down at the computer and picked up where Lorenza had left off.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Mick followed by Beth came through the door as she answered it. They were both excited about something, babbling a mile a minute. "Stop stop" cried Elaina "one at a time".

Mick paused and took a breath. Then with eyes shining he blurted out "i think i have a way to find the cleaners!"

"How?" asked Elaina her eyes growing wide.

"You know the case i was working on? Well when we checked out the crime scene, there was a piece of thread caught in the vent. It smelt like oil which led me to the docks. Then when we actually saw the forensics report it's not just oil, but rape seed oil."

Mick paused and Elaina nodded for him to continue.

"Back about 50 years ago there were about 10 or 20 factories at the docks which made crisps and snacks" Beth continued excited " they used rape seed oil in their work. So if the thread is from the hunters and we search the factories, we can find the cleaners!"

Elaina's eyes were massive and she could feel adrenaline course through her body. "Do you know which factories they were, there are about 100 down at the docks!"

Beth and Mick shook their heads, suddenly looking a little downcast. Elaina immediately went to placate them.

"You did great guys" she said "we'll never be able to search those docks by ourselves. We'll need some help."

Picking up the phone she called Bella "we have a lead and i need to make search parties. Get as many cleaners as you have over to your head quarters asap. I'll be there as soon as i can to organise the assaults." Mick could hear Bella agreeing at the other end of the phone.

Elaina hung up. "Give me twenty minutes to get dressed and wake Lorenza. We'll need to move fast on this one if were to get to those cleaners before it's too late".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone who reads my work. This is my first fanfic and i am happy with ho it is turning out. Especially to moonjat 54, yr advice has been immense!

And in case anyone was confused i did mean rape seed oil. Its a monosaturate oil that can be used in cooking but is actually better again for your heart that olive oil. So if your making popcorn to have with my fanfic, you can now be super healthy too!!! O and it is also hoped that we will eventually use it to power cars...which i think will be amazing smelling!!! :)

Disclaimer: i got quite lazy last few chapters so i better do one. I do not own any one or ny thing bar my ocs. And if you sue, as i have said before, all you will get is a naughty puppy with irresistible chocolate eyes.

Chapter 15:

Lorenza stumbled out of the freezer grumpily as Elaina threw a robe on her face. "It cannot be twilight" she mumbled. " it's 10am" Elaina replied breezily "rise and shine!"

Lorenza's eyes silvered and her fangs elongated "you had better have one hell of a reason for waking me up!" she growled.

Elaina grabbed her friend's shoulders, forcing Lorenza to look at her. She could see Elaina's eyes were on fire, sparkling with determination and adventure. "Mick may have found a way to find the cleaners!"

Ten minutes later, blood in travel coffee mugs, the two girls, Mick and Beth were out the door. Mick had wanted to stop by the morgue and get some extra blood for himself but Elaina had insisted he take one of the spare coffee mugs of their blood. When Mick had tried to refuse Elaina put her foot down.

"Mick, you're in my house. I went to yours, willing to drink your blood. You drink my blood in mine. Also i need your senses as sharp as possible, fresh blood will help"

With a much eye rolling, sighing and grumbling under his breath, Mick had taken the travel mug and was now sipping it in the back of the car as Elaina drove.

When they arrived at the cleaners head quarters, they were greeted by 60 sleepy and cross looking faces. The crews were sitting, chatting amongst themselves while Bella and another leather clad vampire Elaina did not know gave out mugs of blood. Bella upon seeing them approached and offered them mugs of blood, smiling sweetly at Mick as she went.

As she moved away Elaina heard Beth growl and she chuckled "don't worry Beth, i think Bella just likes him because she never has to clean up after him...i mean a man you don't need to clean up after? It's pretty much every woman's dream!"

Beth managed a small smile but moved closer to Mick anyways.

Bella finished handing out the mugs and returned to Elaina. Elaina introduced Lorenza to her. "What ever lead you guys have better be worth the amount of blood i had to give everyone to keep them up" she said

"if our lead is correct, it will be worth it. In fact it'll be so worth it you'll be toasting us with blood by twilight" Lorenza injected.

Bella looked at her sceptically but remained silent. Elaina stepped forward and drew the room to order.

"i am sorry to drag you all out of your freezers this morning. I know its 11 am and i know we're all wrecked. I am sure you all remember me from the self defence classes last week" she began. A few nodded.

"The reason i have called you here is because we have a new lead that has brought us to the conclusion that the missing cleaners may be hidden somewhere in the docks. Rape seed oil was found on some threads after a museum heist done by the hunters and this type of oil was used 50 years ago in snack factories at the docks."

Mick and Lorenza separately and silently observed the change in the room. Many of the cleaners were leaning forward now, paying attention to what the young guardian was saying. Each and every one of them wanted to bring their allies home safe and sound.

"We have some blueprints of the docks that we got online" Elaina continued "but we can't tell which factories where which. That's why we need you guys. We need the eyes of people who are used to doing through searches of areas. We are going to split into 4 teams, one led by Bella, one by Mick, one by Lorenza and one by myself. Then we will divide the maps up into quadrants and give everyone an area."

Bella stepped up beside her and spoke "there will be danger involved. We will need to work thru today to organise things and then we may run into the hunters during our search. If anyone doesn't want to be involved, back out now."

No hands raised, no one left. "Okay" said Elaina "let's get started".

Five hours later and they were almost ready. Everyone had had one final vampire hunter self defence course led by Lorenza and Elaina and everyone knew their teams.

At 430 pm Guillermo arrived with an ambulance. Elaina looked at Mick questioningly. "Good for extraction" he explained "and a lot of blood so when we find them, they can drink".

Elaina looked Guillermo over, dressed in his ambulance crew suit and nodded her approval.

At 5pm as twilight descended onto LA, the search parties well ready to mobilise, each of the teams had 12 cleaners and a leader. The remaining cleaners were going to surround the perimeter and ensure that the search did not extract suspicion. They headed for the docks, the guarding cleaners taking up their perimeter positions. Elaina's team moved in from the east, Lorenza's from the west, Mick began his assault from the north while Bella started from the south. They slowly began to canvas the area. One hour passed, then another. Still no sign of anything useful.

Elaina started to pray. She used to pray a lot she reflected back when she danced. Before a dance, all the cast would come together and bow their heads in prayer. Since she had become a vampire, she had become the master of her own destiny. Now for the first time in years, things seemed beyond her hand, there was a chance she could fail and thus she prayed.

Lorenza, Elaina and Bella reached the centre of the docks, none of them having found anything. They looked at ache other in despair and turned their faces towards the north....it was in Mick's hands now....

Mick and his team were making their way through the northern half of the docklands slowly and carefully. So far they had smelt nothing. Mick was acutely aware of how much better than normal his vampire instincts were, it was as if he could smell every molecule of dust individually in the air. In this case his sister had been right he mused. The fresh blood was helping him. Though he would never admit it to her....

Mick turned the corner and sniffed. A familiar scent caught his nose. Rape seed oil and the sea. He started it towards it in a hurry. The members of his team, sensing his change in aura, abandoned their own searches and followed him.

Mick got closer to the scent. It seemed to be coming from one factory in particular. Honing in on the factory, he dashed for it, using his vampire abilities to propel him on. He could feel the others gaining ground behind him.

Coming to a stop at the door of the factory, he opened it and went inside, continuing to follow the smell into a small back room. As he opened the door and sniffed he nearly passed out; silver molecules filled the room and he had inhaled some into his lungs. Grabbing the travel mug of blood which he had refilled and brought with him, Mick gulped it down and felt the pain of the silver lessen.

The rest of his team were now present and glancing in the door. "i can see them" one of them cried out excitedly.

"Send up a flare" croaked Mick. The blood was helping but the traces of silver had not quite left his throat yet.

One of the cleaners nodded and dashed outside. Lifting the flare gun from his hip, he fired into the sky.

No more than 20 feet away, the other three teams saw the flare. Lorenza clasped Elaina's hand as Bella radioed for Guillermo and the cleaners took off towards the sight of the flare.

When they arrived, Mick, who was feeling much recovered, explained the situation. "We can't get into the room because the air is full of silver particles. It would be suicide."

Guillermo who had just arrived with the ambulance joined the conversation "see, this is why Mick always needs me in a crisis. I figured from what you said man we may need these. Anti- silver suits. Invented them myself. I've been hoping to sell them to the council as a means of protecting guardians during battle."

Holding out the black surf suit like clothing to Lorenza and Elaina he smirked "if i can prove that it helped you guys nail some hunters and save some cleaners, i will so be getting paid!!!"

Lorenza and Elaina grabbed the suits and pulled them on hurriedly over their clothes. "let's see if they work" Lorenza said and stepped into the room.

She could see the particles of silver surrounding her but she remained unaffected by them. Elaina, who stepped in after, was looking around in amazement as well. She pointed to the cage. The girls hurried to the side and broke the lock. Stepping in, they grabbed the cleaners between them and pulled them to safety.

Outside Bella and Mick stood ready with bags of blood. Bella dashed forward and grabbed the first member of the crew, a very young cleaner no more than 30 in vampire years and brought the blood to her mouth. There was no response.

Mick was trying to revive the other crew member, a man about the same age as him, but it didn't seem he was having much success. Bella left the young girl and went to Laurence. She offered the blood and was afraid when there was no response. She looked away, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the tears she felt welling up to go away.

Just as a single tear escaped her eyelid, she felt a tug on the bag in her hand. She looked down and gasped. Laurence was drinking!!! Tipping the bag so he could get more, Bella heard a gasp behind her from Mick. Craning her head slightly, she saw the vampire in Mick's arms drinking. They had managed to save two of them.

The young girl however remained lifeless, even as others tried to feed her and it became clear that she was lost. Two of the cleaners carried her out to the awaiting ambulance as other crews brought more and more blood in. Laurence and the other member of his crew consumed 23 pints of blood between them before they were able to be moved to the ambulance.

As they prepared for departure Elaina turned to the others and said "you guys go ahead with the cleaners. I'm just going to do one round of the area, see if i can pick up any clues as to the plans of the hunters. We may have had a victory today but the war is not done till we are sure we have taken the heads of the hunters"

Bella smiled approvingly to Elaina as she walked off. She could hear other members of the cleaners compliments as she walked "always the perfect little guardian".

Elaina walked down towards the edge of the dock where the sea is. Drawing in a long breath, she gazed out over the ocean for a split second. Then bending over and coughing, she was suddenly and violently sick.

Hueilen had just woken up and she was annoyed. She had just received word from the airport that her flight had been cancelled due to a bomb scare. She would never make it to LA at this rate.

No she thought i will simply not allow that. Picking up her keys and two fresh bottles of blood from her fridge, she took her already packed case and loaded it into her car. If she could not fly to LA well who would stop her driving there?

Beth was waiting for them back at head quarters when the cleaners, Mick and Lorenza came bursting in. She could see them carrying two bodies with them; each had an iv of blood attached. Mick came over to her and pulling her into his arms explained.

"We managed to save two. I found them and Lorenza and Elaina got them out. Elaina stayed back to check for clues" he smiled " i reckon you two will be best friends in no time at all"

Beth smiled back. Wrapped tightly in his arms she watched as Guillermo continued to feed the two survivors blood. Things were finally going their way, fate had joined their side.

Elaina stood in the small back room where the cleaners had been found. She searched each and every nook and cranny but there was nothing to give the hunters away. And she dared not sniff to pick up their scent because there was so much silver in the air.

After an hour, she decided to call it quits. Despite the suit she was starting to feel the effects of the silver. She wondered if she gave Guillermo the feedback would he let her keep the suit; she had to admit, she rather liked the way it looked on her....

Josef had gotten up and gone to work, unaware of what was happening at the docks in his city. It was only when Ryder came to see him about midnight that he heard the story.

"i went down to the morgue to talk to Guillermo about poker night in his place next week and he wasn't there. So i ring him. Turns out he's been on a stealth operation to help rescue the cleaners. They found them; Elaina and some other guardian chick she hangs with went in and got them out. Wearing Guillermo's latest invention, the anti silver suit!! Two are saved, made it through. The lost a girl vamp though, very young, just couldn't stand the silver".

Josef smiled. _Well _he thought _at least i have something good to tell Hueilen when she arrives here at 4am..._

It was just after one in the morning as Hueilen pulled off the interstate and started the last hour of her journey towards LA. She was looking forward to seeing her young protogee again; she had missed her over the last few weeks. While she need Elaina could handle herself she liked to be close...just for those moments when you could never be too sure...

Elaina arrived back at the cleaner head quarters and stripped out of the suit. She had only walked in the door when she was greeted with a cheer and someone threw themselves into her arms. She looked down to see Aisling there. "Thank you" she whispered before rushing back to her mate's side.

Elaina spotted mick on the other side, who was smiling and clapping with everyone else. As their eyes locked, he gave her a thumb up. Elaina smiled and approached Bella. She could see her eyes shining with unsaid tears.

"Bella" she whispered low "i know this is cause for celebration but we still haven't caught up to the hunters. Make sure and keep your teams in sixes until we do ok?"

Bella didn't answer but flung her arms around Elaina. Elaina felt her begin to shake as the tears came. They stood immobile for many minutes before Bella pulled away. "whatever you wish my lady guardian" she whispered and was, before Elaina could say anything more, gone to Aisling's side.

Guillermo approached her next and clapped her on the back "good to have another st john around" he roared " life is never boring with you guys!".

Elaina smiled before turning serious and asking "how long will it be before i can question them? These two cleaners are key material witnesses in this case, anything they overheard may be vital"

Guillermo nodded. "give them about 48 hours, the blood is being absorbed into the system. In 48 hours, it'll be like all of this never happened"

"It happened" responded Elaina " and i will make sure it doesn't happen again"

Josef had rang Elaina three times, he had wanted to offer his congratulations personally or as personal as over the phone was..._and you want to know she is safe_ a voice at the back of his head nagged.

He tried to shake the voice as he picked up the phone to dial for the fourth time. Ring...ring...

"Hello?" Elaina had answered.

"i hear congratulations are in order" Josef said down the phone.

"oh you heard yeah? It's no big, Mick did most of the work really, he found them. He deserves the praise."

"Not at all" Josef replied smoothly " you organised the operation, you pulled them out...that takes lots of work too...therefore congratulations are very much in order"

"Well when you put it like that..." Elaina smiled.

Josef glanced at the clock...half one....Huielen's plane didn't land till 4am and by the time she got here....Josef was decided.

"So how about you come by and tell me how right i was last night about not worrying or stressing?" he queried. She could practically here him smirking down the phone.

" i was going to hit the freezer" Elaina replied " i haven't been to one in about 30 hours..."

Normally Josef would have just invited her to stay; he did after all have a double wide freezer for himself. But with Hueilen coming, well he didn't imagine it would sit too well....

"How about i send a car to pick you up and we have one or two celebratory drinks his evening. Then in a few days, when you're feeling more rested, we'll have a proper night out, just us" Josef tried. How he was going to manage to get around that without Hueilen knowing, he hadn't yet worked out but he found himself more and more desperate to see her with each passing moment...

So much so that he blurted out the truth " I just really want to see you Elaina."

Elaina sighed, whatever resistance she had had left crumbled at that moment. "Fine" she said giving in "have a car at my house in twenty" and with that she clicked off.

Twenty minutes later, Darren pulled up a car outside her house and elaina got in. Within ten minutes, they were at josef's office and she was in his arms.

He had, the moment he had seen her, pulled her close and held her tight. He could smell a coolness in her hair, something that only occurred when a vampire had been in contact with alot of silver. Holding her close, he felt knots he had not known were in his stomach relaxing.

She inhaled deeply, her face against his chest. He smelt amazing as always, so manly and perfect.

He drew away from her slowly; he could see how tired she was even though she was trying to hide it at present. Pouring her a glass of wine and blood and one for himself, he led her to the sofa and relaxed back, pulling her close. They stayed like that more many moments; her holding the wine glass in both hands, he with a glass in one hand and one hand laced through her hair.

Elaina finished her wine and leaned forward setting the glass down. She snuggled back into his arms, allowing her own arms to wrap around him. Still neither of them had spoken.

With anyone else, Elaina realised she would of become restless to sit so long unmoving but here with Josef it was okay, peaceful even. She felt him press a kiss against her hair. Turning her face up towards his, she closed the space between them and brought their lips together. Like before, her stomach flipped and he began to feel over whelmed in the sensations.

She pressed herself closer and felt him push back, coming down to meet her kiss, fangs extending.

What would of or could have come from that kiss, Elaina never did find out...because just as they reached the critical moment when the kiss was deepening, a voice broke them apart by saying "ahem".

And when they had turned to look, Huielen was at the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i do not own these characters besides my ocs. Otherwise, we would all have lots more fun!

Connie returned to the girl's hotel room with the surveillance for the day. The girls sat up to examine the footage she had taken.

"He led a very scheduled day today. We'll need to wait a few days today to see if it forms a pattern. But the time he is most vulnerable is when he is travelling." Connie reported.

Marie smiled "this is really good detail for a first shift. We can build on this and see how he lives."

"It will be harder to attack if we have to do so while he is in transit, much more public and much more difficult to explain. Plus it's easier to call in help or to run us into a trap" Laura said thoughtfully.

"its only the first day of surveillance" Marie responded "we'll do some more work and see when is the best time to do this. In the mean time you have to stay on your game Laura. Your sword is our best chance to take him down and finish what our ancestors started. I'll go and take the next shift. I'll see you two this time tomorrow girls. Connie, my dear, good work"

Connie flopped down on the bed and fell asleep. Laura sat deep in thought for a few minutes and then picking up her Minot sword, she left the room. Following the stairs until she reached the roof she unsheathed the sword and braised it through the air. She began to move with the sword slicing through the air.

Whatever plan they eventually did follow through with, she knew the others considered it her job to end the vampire. After all he would be weak against silver and her sword would not only kill him but would torture him as the blade sliced thinly through his neck. Laura smiled, as she held the blade she could feel her ancestors call out to her, urging her to seek their revenge, to finish what they could not do. She knew the other girls felt the same.

_And soon_ she thought _our dreams will be reality_.

Elaina and Josef stared across the room in horror. Hueilen put down her bags and folded her arms.

She allowed the silence descend as her eyes flitted between the two of them. Josef tried to think of something to say, something that could explain what she had seen but what could he say. Elaina meantime began to look around the room frantically and count how many things around the office could be used as stakes.

"Hueilen..." Josef began.

At the sound of his voice Hueilen's eyes silvered and her fangs elongated. Looking around, she grabbed one of Josef's Ming vases and threw it across the room. It missed his head by millimetres and smashed against the wall.

"i trusted you!" she bellowed. "This is how you treat my trust?"

"i know you..." Josef tried again.

"You know! You know!" Hueilen roared "what do you know? She is a baby! A baby! My baby!"Hueilen reached for another of Josef's vases and threw it across the room.

"Hueilen...i didn't want you to find out like this...let me explain" Josef held out in his hands in an attempt to calm her and make peace.

"Explain! There is nothing to explain! You're just being Josef Kostan! Womaniser extraordinaire! Why Josef? Why could you not just leave Elaina alone? We've been friends for 150 years give or take, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Hueilen screeched.

"Of course our friendship means something to me! I never meant for this to happen" Josef fired back.

"You never meant for this to happen!" Hueilen snorted. "You..." Hueilen didn't get any further as she lunged across the room going for Josef's throat.

Josef stood still, waiting for the attack. He figured the best thing to do was to allow Hueilen to get her anger out of her system; maybe then she would be more reasonable.

Elaina watched in horror as Hueilen dove for Josef. She couldn't allow this to happen. Diving between them she felt Hueilen's steel like grip hit her shoulders and throw her into the air. She crashed back against the wall, causing it to split. As she sat back up dazed, she felt her shoulder click and a shot of pain ran thru her body. It was definitely broken.

Hueilen and Josef stared across the room horrified. "Elaina..." Josef whispered and started towards her. Hueilen grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" she yelled "you've done enough damage! I can't believe i trusted you! You selfish conceited....argh" Hueilen put her hand through the coffee table.

"Does she know?" she demanded "does she know about your past? About Sarah?"

Josef paled " Huielen...don't..." his voice shook.

"Who is Sarah?" Elaina asked , clutching her shoulder, looking between both of them.

"Oh" Hueilen said nastily, too blinded in her own rage to realise what she was doing "well child, back just a short time before you yourself were born, Josef here decided to try and turn a human he was in love with into a vampire. And she fell into a coma...and did you know he still looks after her? Yep she lives in a house in New York, not too far from where i found you...who knows? Maybe if he had been walking by the theatre that day, you could have gone home with him eh?"

Elaina looked at Josef, searching for the truth. He could not meet her eyes. Elaina looked to her mother who still lost in her anger. Was this really the woman who had raised her ?

Tears welled up in Elaina's eyes and before she could hide them or stop them, they split down her cheeks.

The tears immediately pulled on Hueilen's heart strings, snapping her out of her anger. All too late she had realised what she had done "Elaina..." she started

"Don't" Elaina shook her head " don't even dare....don't say you're sorry....don't try to make this right, you can't, you never will be able to"

Josef raised his head and their eyes met " and you!i cant believe you! Did you think i could just fill the space in your bed? And why is she here anyway? Do i not do a good enough job as guardian for you? Well i brought a vampire back to his mate tonight! Me! I did it!"

Elaina turned her attack on Hueilen " and as for you...i have done everything i have ever been able to do to please you...and yet you can't stop interfering, you can't trust me to just be me....then you come here and go out of your way to hurt me? You're supposed to be my mother...what kind of mother does that?"

Huielen and Josef stared at Elaina's distraught face. Elaina unable to take anymore, turned tale and left the house, tears still falling down her face.

Elaina stormed out of the house. She needed to be angry right now, if she didn't hold onto the anger she had right now, she would be crushed into tiny pieces she felt. As she walked down the road, her shoulder hurt worse and worse. She would need to have it reset and healed.

But who could she go to?

The person she usually went to for things like this Hueilen. Even though they had never been fledgling and sire in the traditional sense of the matter, the fledgling within mourned the loss of her sire so badly it hurt.

_Great_ she thought _four weeks in LA and i have been shot, had my arm broken and lost my sire._

Wait, when she was shot, Mick had taken out the bullet. He had been a medic in the war. He could probably reset her shoulder. Drawing out her phone, she called him.

"Hello?"

"Mick its Elaina. I'm sorry if i woke you or whatever but i..." Elaina trailed off as she lost control and started to sob.

"whoa, Elaina, what's wrong, where are you?" Mick asked, concern evident in his voice.

"i...I...." Elaina could not stop the sobs that now racked her body.

"Elaina" Mick ordered sternly "stay on the phone right? I'm going to trace it and come pick you up. Don't move".

Twenty minutes later, Mick picked his sister up. She was no longer crying but she was pale and her eyes were raw. He could tell from the way she was holding her arm that her shoulder was dislocated and her collar bone was broken.

As they drove, he saw her lower lip quiver several times during the short drive to his house. She was obliviously desperately upset but until she wanted to talk he would not force her.

They arrived at his pent house and Mick went to the kitchen and prepared a glass for her.

"Elaina" he said softly " we need to fix your shoulder and get you healed ok?"

Elaina nodded and sat down, holding her arm out to him. He popped it back in with expert precision and forced her collar bone back into place. Once he was done, he handed her the glass of blood. She drank it mutely, grimacing slightly as the taste past her lips.

Mick waited for her to finish and saw that she was completely healed. Some freezer time and she would be good as new. Mick deciding to bite the bullet asked "Elaina, what happened?"

As soon as he asked Elaina collapsed against his chest and the sobs racked her body. For all Mick's vampire hearing, she was as difficult to understand as when she had been a human girl.

"o Mick...i was stupid! So stupid!...and then Hueilen was there... a-and she was so...and i ...o god...i don't have a sire anymore!!!....and he...he didn't care...and i was so stupid....cause i thought...but he already has someone..." yep, it was safe to say Mick had no idea.

The best he could do for now was to do what he had done all those years ago when they were human, whether someone else got the lead role or some guy didn't realise how lucky he was, hug her and pray she would calm down. She always did in the end.

About a half an hour later, the flow of tears had subsided and her sobbing had become intermittent sniffles. Mick tentatively tried again "Elaina what happened?"

Elaina looked up at him with clear eyes "Josef and Hueilen happened. Or Hueilen and Josef. I don't really remember the order but they both happened."

Mick looked puzzled.

"Josef asked me to come visit him after we found the cleaners ...and Hueilen walked in on us kissing..And wasn't happy" Elaina began to explain.

Mick clenched and unclenched his fists. He and his best friend were going to need to have a talk soon.

"Then Huielen charged at Josef" Elaina continued " and when i tried to stop them from fighting, i got knocked into a wall. Then Hueilen informed me about Sarah, how Josef tried to turn her, how he was absolutely destroyed when she didn't pull through and how he still cares for here. Did you know about Sarah Mick?"

"i did baby sister" Mick said with a sad look "Josef can barely bear to think about it, let alone talk about it."

Elaina nodded mutely. Mick tried again "but what about Hueilen...you adore her, will you really throw everything away over what she said. She was angry and she had no excuse for what she said but...she is your mother..."

"i don't care" Elaina said stubbornly " both of them are unforgivable. Once i solve this case, i am going to leave America. I can't bear to be here while they are."

Mick sighed; he knew that when Elaina got stubborn there was no getting through to her. However he felt instinctively that Elaina was being more combative out of pain than out of stubbornness. Mick made the decision to reason with her once more.

"What if it was Mama?" he asked "would you have let her go so easily? If she had done something wrong, something hurtful, yes you would have been angry and hurting for a while but would you cut her out of your life forever?

Elaina looked up at him and nodded her head. Mick raised his eyebrows. Elaina sighed and shook her head.

With a smile Mick stood up. Placing a kiss on her forehead he said "my freezer is upstairs. Take a few hours rest in it to fully ensure your healing. Then i'll take you home. When the vampire community of LA wakes tomorrow, they are still going to need their guardian"

Elaina gave Mick a small smile and retired upstairs. He could tell by her eyes that she really thinking about what he had said. He hoped she could repair things with Hueilen, he remembered how hard it had been when he had tried to kill coralline, the sense of loss that occurred with losing a sire.

While Elaina slept, Mick sat up and stared at the fire. His phone vibrated every now and then and without looking he knew it was Josef. He would go and deal with Josef soon. But not tonight he reasoned. For the rest of tonight he would watch over Elaina.

After all, that was what a big brother was for.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Josef and Hueilen sat in the remains of Josef's office looking around at the mess. Josef had tried to ring both Lorenza and Mick several times but he couldn't get through to either of them. Part of him desperately wanted to go after Elaine but a bigger part of him knew that if he was to win her back he would need Hueilen on side.

Hueilen was sitting with her long red hair following down over her face. She felt the loss of her daughter cut thru her and to know that she, Hueilen, was the sole cause of it just made the pain greater. She would do anything to take the last hour back.

Josef walked to the dresser. Picking up to glasses a bottle of wine and a bottle of blood he returned to the floor and sat next to Hueilen. Pouring generous measures of each liquid into each glass, he handed one to Hueilen and took one for himself. "Hueilen" he said softly " i think we had better talk".

Elaina woke up a few hours later, fully clothed in her brother's freezer. She opened the door and climbed out. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 6am. Home, feed, a shower and my own freezer she thought. Just what the doctor ordered.

Mick looked up as she came down the stairs. She was surprised he was still up.

"Thank you Mick, last night i was a mess and you were wonderful so thank you" she said softly.

Mick stood and drew her into a hug "no worries baby sister, do you need a lift home?"

Elaina shook her head "I'll call a cab. You should get some rest before you need to work"

"You too" said Mick "and hey! Think about what i said".

Elaina nodded. "Thanks Mick" she replied and she left.

Mick went upstairs to his freezer. He needed to rest now having being up all day yesterday and last night due to the search but this evening at twilight, he and Josef were going to have a little talk....

Hueilen sipped her drink. AB- and sparkling wine. Josef had excellent taste.

Josef sat watching her. He knew Hueilen, and he knew it was best not to rush her. She needed to take in everything that had happened and sort her own mind around it first. Josef could wait as long as necessary.

After a half an hour or so Hueilen bean to speak "she was so helpless. I remember like it was yesterday. She was the most terrified, nervous little fledgling, almost terrified of her own shadow. She dealt with the fact that she couldn't dance anymore so poorly, i swear she cried herself to sleep every night those first five years. I remember rocking her to sleep and putting her in the freezer."

Hueilen smiled sadly as she continued " i taught her to survive and it taught her to fight. She loved learning how to fight. I think it empowered her in a way dancing never had. As a dancer, she was this delicate little flower, never more than she was expected to be. As a warrior however, she was limitless. I think she enjoyed that, being limitless for the first time"

Josef nodded. He knew better than to speak but he reached for Hueilen's hand to show he was listening.

"She was such an apt learner, better than any of the boys. She was loyal and fierce and everything i wanted in a daughter." The pride in Hueilen's voice was clear.

"But all i ever saw was that terrified little fledgling, who had needed me so desperately all those years ago. And somewhere along the line, she became this strong full on vampiress, and i didn't realise it until she found the strength to walk away from me this evening" she shook her head in wonder.

She looked up into Josef's eyes in despair " have i really lost her Josef? Am i too late?"

Josef sighed, unsure how to answer. Hueilen rushed on " i know my behaviour was bad. I am beyond excuse and beyond reproach. But surely, i have not destroyed all i built?"

Tears slipped down her face. Josef sat mutely, holding her hand.

Hueilen raised her eyes to his "and you dear friend, will you ever be able to forgive me? All the things i said, i betrayed your trust... oh Josef, i am sorry, i feel like such a monster" her eyes fell from his with shame.

Josef caught her chin and brought their eyes back up to level. He dusted away the tears and spoke for the first time in the conversation "Huielen, i am in much a need of your forgiveness as you wish for mine. I knew how much Elaina meant to you and i still pursued her."

"The possessions can all be replaced without making a dent in my coffers. And as for the Sarah thing, i would have had to tell her eventually. I would maybe have chosen more eloquent wording but i would have told her. We were both in the wrong on this one Hueilen" Josef said sadly.

They sat in silence for a period, sipping at their drinks. It was a while before Josef spoke again "there is one thing i need you to know Hueilen. It wasn't just some fling, she wasn't just some girl. She could enrapture me; she was smart and ballsy and she held this inner....sparkle that just made me need to pursue her, to have her....i just wanted you to now..."

Hueilen looked at Josef's face and her hand flew to her mouth in realisation "are you in love with Elaina Josef?"

Elaina arrived home and grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge. She could hear Lorenza snoring in the freezer from downstairs. The sound comforted her and she smiled. A quick shower later and she was ready for her freezer. As she dozed off, she thought about what Mick had said: he was right, at twilight; LA would still need its guardian. There were still hunters on the loose.

Twilight the following evening.....

Laurence awoke in his freezer his body gripped with fear. He had been having a nightmare where Aisling was trapped in the cage and he was trying to reach her. She was calling to him but he could not make it to her. Panting hard, he opened the freezer allowing the cold air escape.

His mate stirred beside him "Laurence what's wrong?" she murmured.

"Nothing my dear, in need of refreshment, go back to sleep" he tossed lightly over his shoulder.

As he stood watching night descend, he realised he would live in fear until the hunters were caught. Bella had said the guardian of the city wanted to talk to him as soon as he felt ready; she wanted to know what he knew about these hunters so she could catch them before they hurt anyone else.

Picking up his phone he dialled "Bella, I'm ready. Can you arrange a meeting with her?"

Elaina awoke to her phone alarm. 12 hours sleep had not been enough to make up the physical exhaustion she had felt from 36 hours without rest while the search was organised and the emotional exhaustion of everything that had happened in the last 12. Maybe she could hit snooze and have a few extra hours....

The alarm rang louder. Groaning she pulled herself out of the freezer and grabbed the phone. 9 messages, she was popular this evening. Sighing she threw on her chocolate coloured robe and descended the stairs. She was in need of something to eat and these messages could be important.

From the kitchen she could still hear Lorenza snoring upstairs in Elaina's guest room; god help the poor vamp she ends up with Elaina thought. Setting the phone on loud speaker and sipping a bottle of AB-, the messages began to replay themselves

Message 1:

Elaina, it's me, its Hueilen. Please, please ....i know it can't make it right but I'm sorry, i truly am....can we talk? I hear you were great last night, brought cleaners home safe....i just....please Elaina , talk to me...

Message 2:

Its Mick. Checking the cab got you home safe. Guessing you went straight to the freezer...call me when you're up....and think about what i said baby sister....

Message 3:

Elaina it's Hueilen again. I know its mid morning; your probably asleep....call me when you get this...can we just talk about the other night...? Please Elaina, let me know you at least got your shoulder fixed....

Message 4:

A heads up sis. Josef just rang here. Said he was looking for you and had been calling me and Lorenza. i think they both want to talk to you...anyway get some rest for now....

Message 5:

I know i am not who you want to see or talk to right now...and that last night was a disaster...but can you at least hear us out? Hueilen really is sorry, she feels awful. I'm not feeling much better...call either of us back, its Josef...

Message 6:

Elaina, Elaina please! I didn't mean it!!! Please! I'm sorry!!! I am so so so sorry! Please forgive me, please call me...we should talk about this!!!

Message 7:

Elaina this is Bella. After yesterday and the search last night, i would say you're in the freezer. Laurence has informed me he wants to talk to you asap. Call me back.

At message 7, Elaina grabbed the phone and redialled Bella's number. Bella answered.

"I'm just up, where does Laurence want to meet?" Elaina asked breathlessly.

"His house if you wouldn't mind. I can text you the address" Bella replied.

"No trouble at all, I'll be there within the hour" Elaina replied and hung up.

Dashing upstairs, Elaina jumped in the shower quickly. She left her hair wet and pulled it back in a red ribbon.

A pair of black city shorts and a grey tank top with a red lightening bolt design completed the look. Slipping on a pair of red kitten heels and adding a set of costume jewellery ruby dangles to her ears, she grabbed her phone, keys and a bottle of blood and headed for the car.

She paused for a second behind the steering wheel to call Mick and leave a message to let him know she was okay. Then she promptly deleted all the other messages for Hueilen and Josef. Those two were welcome to each other as far as she was concerned. Still as she drove, it did not stop her hearing Mick's words in her mind eye....

Beth was just out of work and popped over to Mick's. She knocked on the door but on getting no answer, used the key card he had given her a few weeks ago. She entered the house and could hear the shower going. Smiling to herself, she slipped up the stairs to Mick's room, dropping her jacket and bag as she went.

From the door of the room, she could hear Mick singing in the shower, she recognised the song as something her dad had played while cooking Sunday breakfast in her childhood. All of a sudden the shower door flew open and Mick's head peaked out. "i thought i smelt someone" he grinned.

Beth began to walk across the room "need some company?" she asked sweetly, a wicked grin catching the corners of her lips.

"Your company is always appreciated Beth" Mick declared grandly and his face disappeared back around the door. Beth slipped out of her clothes and joined Mick under the surprisingly warm stream of water.

Lorenza awoke sometime after Elaina had gone. She had 7 messages on her phone, most of them from Josef and Hueilen, asking if she knew if Elaina was there and if so was she safe. Panic had flooded her; she had been concerned for her friend's welfare until she saw the seventh message from elaina

_Ignore Hueilen and Josef. I am fine. Gone to follow a lead on this case. Will see you about midnight and we can discuss how work is going._

Lorenza let out a sigh of relief, Elaina was okay. But why was she ignoring Hueilen?

_Hueien probably turned up to check on her and she isn't happy_ Lorenza reasoned. She had always thought well of the red haired Amazon woman, she was a formidable opponent but a fair and just council member and elder. However it was well known that she was highly over protective of Elaina. She would question Elaina as to what had happened later. In the mean time, she would get back to her work.

Laurence and Aisling sat at the table discussing the ceremony. "So i was thinking blood red roses in the reception...?"

Laurence nodded enthusiastically. "Everything you want my dear. Anything and everything"

Aisling smiled. Laurence was even more committed to their ceremony than before. He had even called a vampire he knew who worked for Vera Wang to come and make a dress for her. _Maybe_ _men should be kidnapped by hunters before their weddings_ all she thought.

There was a knock at the door. Aisling answered. Standing at the door were Bella and the young guardian. Aisling ushered them both in. "Laurence" she called "the guardian is here".

Laurence came around the door and saw for the first time the new guardian. And got the shock of his immortal life.

Marie returned to the hotel from her evidence collection, thoroughly dissatisfied. "he did not return home at all over the last 14 hours" she snipped.

Connie grimaced. Laura shook her head in annoyance "we cannot make a plan, if we do not have the materials to do so."

Marie sat down on the bed with a sigh " I know it. Our ancestors could follow this guy and find him no matter where he went. I can't even follow him with a video camera."

Connie pulled Marie into a quick hug " it happens. We just need to keep our research up. Laura will take the next shift, she'll get us back on track"

Laura nodded and took the camera, leaving the room. Marie crawled up onto one of the beds and sighed. "You'll see" said Connie "it won't be long now..."

Elaina smiled shyly at the cleaner in front of her. "I'll take it you remember me so?"

Bella and Aisling looked between the two of them dumbfounded. "How do you two know each other?" Bella queried.

Laurence let out a chuckle " Ais, my love, do you remember the story i told you about my most memorable case?"

Aisling nodded. "You went to clean up a body, who turned out to be a new vampire and she did this crazy leap thing ... and you and Cyen staked each other. You said it was years before you lived it down."

"Well" said Laurence, still giggling " this guardian here, who you have been singing the praises of, and that little fledgling are one and the same vampire"

"No!" cried Aisling her eyes going wide.

Elaina nodded with a smile "my sire has always said i have a leap before i look mindset. It seems in this case it worked"

As Elaina said the words, Huielen flashed through her head and her smile faltered at the pain that gripped her insides.

"Well we were planning on asking you to the ceremony" Aisling began "but now you must come and see Cyen and Lena. They'll be up from new York".

"I'd love to" Elaina nodded " but for now, may i speak with Laurence about a far less pleasant matter?"

Bella and Aisling nodded and retired to the kitchen so Aisling could show her the design she had created for the flowers.

Laurence and Elaina moved to the sitting room. "Its surreal to see you" he admitted "it's a small world, even in ours"

"Indeed" Elaina agreed "now unfortunately, i need to bring you to a less pleasant scenario. When you answered the call all those nights ago, what happened?"

"At first, it seemed like nothing out of the ordinary. A call came in, we went to the address....we couldn't see a body but we could smell humans and really old vampires. We thought a coven may have been squatting nearby" Laurence began.

"Out of nowhere, I have this silver stake in my chest. It lets enough silver into me to paralyze me, then its gone and into one of the other crew member's chests. I remembered the roar but i didn't see who...." he trailed off, pausing to collect himself.

Elaina who had been writing all the details down paused with him "can you continue?" she asked softly.

Laurence nodded. "i woke up in that silver cage where you found me. I lay infront of the others, trying to protect them from the silver. I just thought of Aisling and prayed for escape."

"What do the hunters look like?" Elaina asked.

"One is blonde, she as a giant silver sword, which she carry's everywhere, it's seriously scary" he shuddered "one was a dark red head and one had black hair which she plaited down her back".

Elaina nodded and continued to scribble notes. "Oh" Laurence said in realisation "the red head was called connie. She did a lot of our guard duty"

Elaina smiled, this was valuable information. "Did you hear anything or anyone being discussed while you were there?"

Laurence frowned remembering "they kept talking about some plan they had in particular. To finish something their ancestors started...when they were done with us, they said they knew his past, now they had to watch his present life here"

"Here?" Elaina's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, here" Laurence confirmed " i presume they are after someone in LA right? That's why they came here?"

Elaina smiled and stood up. She handed him her card. "This is loads of me to get started with. If you think of anything else, let me know. But i should leave you back to your ceremony for now"

Laurence stood and shook her hand. "i used to watch you dance all those years ago. You were amazing for a human. Now you seem to have already in a short time made yourself an amazing guardian. My hat goes off to Huielen"

"Thank you" Elaina said politely, the smile nailed to her face. She called goodbye to Bella and Aisling as she left.

As soon as she hit her car, Elaina called Lorenza's number "who ever Alexandre J. Kamf is, he is still here in LA. When the hunters left the cleaners, they were going to watch him here. They're watching a vampire in this city right now. And until we find him, we can't stop them or warn him".


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: no own and no profit.

Chapter 18:

Elaina drove, breaking speed limits back to her house. When she got there, Lorenza was already typing away frantically. She looked up when she saw Elaina, her fingers still tapping away.

"Okay so i went to the vampire archives and pulled the census which was taken last month of all the vampires in LA. But because some our such high powered figures, it won't let me run background checks. I could hack in and do it but well, if were caught and Kai just looking for a reason to be rid of you..." Lorenza said.

"...he probably sees that vampire justice was administered on me" Elaina finished grimly.

The girls sat for a moment, unsure what to do. Elaina's phone beeped. A message from Mick.

Mick! Elaina was struck with inspiration; he was bound to be able to do it due to his work. She dialled his number.

"Hey baby sister" Mick answered the phone. Elaina could tell he was driving.

"Mickey, do you know anyone who could hack into a very secure network and run background checks on vampires for me?" Elaina asked bluntly.

"Jesus" Mick swore "what kind of messes you choose Elaina!"

"Mickey, its important! I have a chance to catch up to these hunters! Now do you know someone who can do it?" Elaina responded impatiently.

"Do you remember my friend Logan?" Mick said. "He'll do it, cash or blood, I'll text you his address now"

"Sweet, thanks Mickey" she called down the phone.

"How are you holding up anyways?" he queried.

"Not too bad" she said "i haven't really stopped to think at the moment. When i get this info to Logan, hopefully I'll have a minute to breathe and think. Thanks again big brother".

"No problem" said Mick as he hung up and parked outside Josef's office.

Elaina looked at Lorenza "we have help". They loaded the names onto a disc and left.

* * *

Josef and Hueilen had remained at his office since the incident. They had spent most of the time talking and Hueilen had spent some of it crying. Although both had tried to contact Elaina and the people they had reckoned she would go to, they hadn't been able to find her. Josef cursed himself for not going after her when everything happened.

Hueilen listened to dial tone and Elaina's answering machine again. "Well its official" she sighed "she's ignoring me".

Josef who was staring blankly at the screens in his office nodded.

Hueilen flopped onto the sofa in the office with a thud. She didn't know what to do next. Elaina never stayed mad at anyone for long. Even in the past when they had fought, it was usually gone by the next night.

Josef looked away from the screens and brought up something he had been curious to know about.

"Hueilen" he began "Elaina defeated the Cappa family by herself two years ago...how is that possible when you're so protective of her?"

Huielen threw him a rueful look "she didn't go with my blessing. Serafina and i have been friends for years. We were guardians and then elders together. There is a similar age difference between me and Serafina as there is between Lorenza and Elaina."

"When the hunters descended, i could not join her as i wanted as i didn't want Elaina involved in something so dangerous. I vowed i would send her 2 of my sons instead to assist with the problems. But they could not contain it as we had hoped." Hueilen looked sad.

"We lost Cruz. He was the youngest next to Elaina. They had met a good few times and she enjoyed his company. He was the other vampire responsible for the great wall fiasco." She continued.

"Elaine found out and she ran away to Minnesota. She was much better at tracking than the boys and she managed, whether through skill or sheer dumb luck, to pull off what they hadn't. I staked her for 3 weeks straight for that stunt" Hueilen sighed as she finished.

Josef flinched. Hueilen expected her fledglings to be disciplined and respectful and he had heard stories of what she had done to the boys in the past when they had stepped out of bounds. But to hear her admit to 3 weeks of staking was a shock onto itself. Josef all of a sudden felt very glad the anger and the fight Hueilen had felt the other night had been drained out of her.

Josef was about to speak again when the door opened, it was Mick.

Mick noticed the tall red haired woman sitting on the couch and from his sisters description could fairly guess that this was Hueilen.

However he was not interested in her at the moment. He was interested in Josef.

Marching into the office, he went directly up to Josef and rearing back, punched Josef in the face. Josef reeled backwards, taken by surprise.

Mick, eyes silvered and fangs elongated now, went to throw another punch but found his arms had been pinned by the red headed vampire who had only moments ago been on the couch.

Josef brought his hand to his nose and touched gingerly. Blood. "What the hell is your problem Mick?" Josef bellowed, his own eyes silvering over.

"My problem Josef? I should ask you yours!!! I have never said anything about the amount of women you go through or the notches on your bed post but really why did she have to go near Elaina?" Mick fired back.

Josef shook his head and lowered his gaze. Mick roared again "look at me!!! We're best friends Josef! We have been for years! And then you do this!"

"Mick" Josef tried desperately "I'm sorry"

"Sorry!!!" Mick broke free from Hueilen's grip and lunged at Josef.

They went to ground while Hueilen screamed for them to stop. "Both of you!! This will not help anyone! Stop now! Stop i said!"

Throwing one last punch, Josef connected with Mick's gut at the same time Mick's fist met Josef's jaw. Groaning, Mick rolled off Josef and they lay on the floor panting next to each other.

"The way things have been the last 24 hours or so" Josef quipped "Darren is going to want a raise".

Hueilen stood over them, arms folded "are you two done being boys?"

"Hey you wanted to have a rumble last night with me too" said Josef as he pulled himself to his feet.

Helping Mick up, Josef introduced Mick to Hueilen. "Mick st John, Hueilen and vice vearsa. Huielen is an elder and an Amazon warrior, Mick is a P.I. and enjoys punching me".

The two vampires shook hands. "it's nice to meet you" said Mick "most of what i have heard has been very good".

"Most of?" Hueilen asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well bar last night" Mick admitted. Hueilen put two and two together and realised Elaina had gone to Mick last night. Before she could ask anything else, Mick put up his hand.

"She's okay, a bit upset and shaken but okay. I fixed her shoulder and she is fully healed. She is following a lead today with Lorenza and Logan. Then she said once she has done that she'll go think about everything. In my sister's language, which usually means I'll find the nearest stage and dance for 6 hours" Mick finished.

Huielen sat still more a minute then looked at Josef "what is the address of where she is living?"

Josef looked puzzled.

"I'm going to go wait for her. She won't come to me at the moment so I'll go wait till she comes home" Hueilen explained.

"Why not just get Logan's address from Mick?" Josef asked, the puzzled look still crossing his features.

"Well she's following a lead. It would be rude for me to invade her business when she is doing that. No, i can check in on her when she gets home" Hueilen said with a small smile to both the men in the room.

Josef smiled and wrote down the address. Hueilen had been a slow learner when it came to dealing with her daughter but finally, she was learning.

* * *

Elaina and Lorenza burst into Logan's apartment. The vamp was in a sweat shirt and boxers, playing air guitar. The look on his face coupled with the clothes he was wearing caused both girls to dissolve into giggles.

"Very funny" said Logan "how may i help you ladies?"

Despite their giggles, Elaina pushed Lorenza forward. "We have a list of every vampire in LA and we need to run back ground checks. We can't do it on the more important vampires without bringing the council down on top of us and Mick told us you could help" Lorenza explained.

Logan sat down at his machines and signalled for the disc "we're looking for someone who has at one stage in their life about 400 years ago used the name Alexandre J. Kamf" Elaina interjected.

Logan clicked the key board and whistled "i can run the checks he said but it's going to take a while. There are ten vamps within the LA area who could fall into the category you're looking for, but they all have such extensive firewalls around there info that the only way to check is to trace them one identity at a time back through their history"

Lorenza and Elaina looked at one another in despair. At that rate, even with Logan's super computers it would take about 3 days! Still they had no choice on the matter.

"How many of the vamps were originally European?" Elaina asked. Logan clicked a few keys and reported that 6 were European.

"Start there" she suggested "the Kamf family is German, thus the vamp was originally European"

She looked at Lorenza "other than that, all we can hope is we're not going to be too late."

* * *

Laura returned to the others "he still hasn't left the office"

"while i was there i checked out security. It's pretty tight; if we had to take him there, we would have to wait until near sunrise, a good few of the guards seem to go on break together then. We could stake the others with the silver stake of Lebon so they are paralysed. Provided we could do that, we'd be in" she reported.

Marie played with her plait as she considered the option. "If needs must, then we must" she said finally. "What do you think Connie?"

"If in two more days, we still haven't being able to nail down a full profile of how he lives, it'll be our best option to catch him unawares. He probably feels quite safe there and if we can stop the guards warning him, he'll be taken by surprise".

Connie stood up and took the camera from laura "good job with this plan Laura" she said "I'll see you guys in 24 hours and hopefully we'll be able to look at both the target and his guards lives".

Laura picked up her sword "i think I'll practice for a while"

Marie sat deep in thought as the others left. _I'll pull some blue prints of the office _she decided. _when we get in we know where to go and how to get to the creature fast._

* * *

Mick and Josef sat in his office sipping scotch. Josef touched his nose gingerly again.

"Josef" Mick exclaimed "i have checked your nose. It's not broken."

"mmhm" Josef replied distractedly .

"You know i think i must be getting soft" Mick smirked " a few years ago, i would have taken the nose clean off your face"

"One must be always thankful for small mercies" Josef quipped.

"Josef...." Mick began.

"i know, you want an answer to why Mick. And the answer is i don't know...maybe its cause she can beat me in pool..." Josef attempted to make the conversation lighter.

Josef knew the conversation was about to become more serious, if he was to have any chance of Mick ever allowing him within ten feet of Elaina again he would have to be honest " the rest of this conversation never goes beyond us right?"

Mick noticed his change in attitude and nodded. He was not completely comfortable having this conversation with Josef but they had been best friends so long and he did not want that to end.

Josef leaned forward and holding his glass in both hands he spoke again " i know that she has meant more to me than anyone since Sarah. Sarah was once the light of my life. After fighting humanity so long, i gave into her. When i lost her, it killed me. But now Elaina lightens me"

Mick went to speak but Josef rushed to continue. "i tried to stay away Mick, i really did. But i can't.

Mick paused for a moment and Josef feared he was about to lose his friend. Mick reached over and put his hand on Josef's shoulder "then buddy my advice is to not stand outside her window, singing. Six different guys tried it when she was human and she was decidedly unimpressed. I'd say she'd be less impressed as a vampire."

* * *

Lorenza had stayed to help out Logan to see if they could speed up the search for the vampire who was in danger. Elaina had left to do her rounds. As she jumped from building to building, she prayed for the safety of the vampire in danger. She hoped she could get there in time to stop the hunters. And when she had, she would give him a talking to about the value of women and being through.

Elaina was just finishing up when she noticed a ballet poster above a theatre. Sleeping beauty. What she had been planning to star in the night she had become a vampire. Laurence's words slipped back into her mind about how good she had once danced. Decidedly, she jumped down from where she had been standing and entered the side door of the theatre.

The auditorium was eerily quiet as she walked out on stage. Elaina sniffed; no humans she could detect were around. In two minds she walked to the centre of the stage. She sniffed again. No one was around.

What the hell she thought and raised her hands gracefully over her head. She began to hum the tune from the main solo in sleeping beauty, ever fresh in her mind all these years later.

Her feet were delicately on point and her hands mapped out the emotions of the moment. She began to prepare for the first leap, becoming completely absorbed and lost in the moment. As she finished her leap, she entered a perfect plie and followed it with a twirl. A grand leap, a final twirl and bow.

So lost she had become in the dance, that it was not until that moment she realised there was someone else in the room "i was wondering when i would see you again" said a voice.

Elaina looked down. On a stick walking towards her was Monet, her old teacher and mentor. He had been about 30 when she had last seen him and now despite the fact that he was 80, she could still see the same glow in his eyes, the same fire and determination. Without thinking, she leapt off the stage and into his waiting embrace.

"i knew I'd see you again someday. You were always my favourite" Monet said gruffly.

"How are you?" Elaina laughed, giving him a tight hug.

"Dealing with divas, how the hell do you think i am?" he replied, waving his stick around "and you?"

"Me? Fine, fine, very good in fact" Elaina replied quickly.

"o dear" said Monet with a sigh. "Come, sit and tell me about it".

Elaina spent the next half an hour explaining the situation to her old master. "...so you see i could never forgive them.."

Monet looked at her hard for a moment, and then brought his stick down on her head. "Silly child!" he snapped " of course you can forgive! I forgive the travesties done every day on this stage to the classical ballets! I forgive stupidity and incompetence everyday! You only need to forgive it once!"

"But..."Elaina began. Monet brought the stick down on her head again.

"No butts and ifs and wishes upon a star child" he ranted "everyone makes mistakes. You do too...for example that grand leap you performed at the end of your little solo performance a while ago was about one inch too short. You are not perfect! When you are perfect like me, then you can demand perfection!"

Elaina looked at him unsure and his tone softened. "Child, if these people own places in your heart, then your heart will hurt until you forgive them" he placed his hand on her chest where Elaina's heart should of been beating.

Elaina looked at him for a minute and sighed "you're right, i should sort things out with them." She hugged him one last time and turned to leave. "One last thing...." she started.

"if anyone asks, I'll have been sitting in here talking to myself for the last hour" Monet replied haughtily. Elaina smiled and left the theatre.

Elaina arrived home. She was in need of blood and a shower. Leaping from building to building meant she was usually travelling in smog. Great for cover, not great for being clean.

As she got to her gate, she got a familiar smell. Hueilen. Upon reaching the door she saw her step sire sitting on the stoop, waiting for her.

"How long have you been here?" Elaina asked. Hueilen stood and stretched,

"About 5 hours" she replied "i wanted to be here to talk to you when you came home. I heard you were following a lead and i didn't want to get in your way. I know you can handle yourself".

Elaina's eyes filled with tears at her last words and she threw herself forward into Huielen's arms. Both vampires held each other and cried for several minutes both whispering I'm sorry all the while. The eventually broke apart, both red eyed and sniffing.

Elaina giggled "here we are, two of the most kick butt vampire to ever draw blood, acting like a pair of lost fledglings."

Huielen smiled but then became serious once more "Elaina, my behaviour the other night, i don't know who i was or what i was doing. I hope you can forgive me."

Elaina looked up with her with her big green eyes "mother come inside and have a drink".


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Lorenza headed back to the house as sunlight dawned. She had spent the last few hours with Logan, trying to work their way back through the history of the vampires on the list. So far they had only finished one; they had ruled out Gerad, the owner of the vampire club to not be the target of the hunters.

One down, five to go. Lorenza was in desperate need of a freezer.

As she reached the inside of the house, she found Hueilen and Elaina sitting on the sofa discussing something. Elaina saw her friend and her eyes lit up.

"Lorenza, i am just about to tell Hueilen the part of when we were wearing the anti silver suits to rescue the cleaners! You can help me!" she said, jumping up and ushering her friend into the room.

Lorenza sat and accepted the glass of blood Hueilen passed to her. She drank from it gratefully.

Elaina continued with the story of how they had gotten the cleaners out with injections from Lorenza every now and then. When it was finished Hueilen stood and stretched.

"i should head back off up to Josef's office now. I'd say we're both in need of freezers. Have you talked to him at all?" though Hueilen spoke casually, her tone was heavy with meaning.

"No, I'll probably wait till twilight tomorrow to go fill him in" Elaina replied lightly. Hueilen nodded and bidding farewell to the girls left.

"How did the work with Logan go?" Elaina asked as they waved Hueilen off.

"One down, five to go" Lorenza replied. Elaina shook her head. "Here hoping we get there first" she sighed as she went to her freezer.

* * *

The next evening at twilight....

Mick and Beth strolled down LA boulevard until they came to Mick's favourite jazz club. One of Mick's favourite jazz singers at the moment 'Sultry Tigi' was performing tonight and he had talked Beth into coming with him.

As they sat in a booth at the back of the bar, heads bowed together, he with a scotch and her with a glass of wine, Mick realised he wanted to have these content happy moments forever. But not just with anyone but with Beth.

_But for that to occur_ a voice in his head nagged _you'd have to turn her. And then she'd be like you..._

Mick tried to push the thoughts from his head, to just focus on the jazz and the moment he was living in but as Beth sighed and cuddled against him, it became harder and harder to block the voices out.

Later after the club they went back to his penthouse. They were in the elevator when Beth threw herself into his arms and kissed him with abandon. Surprised Mick kissed back and then drew her to arms length.

"What is this all about?" he questioned.

"I'm just enjoying having you all to myself" Beth murmured, slipping close to him again. "last night, we had a shower and you ran off to Josef's. If i didn't know better, I'd be worried". A teasing smile played on her lips.

"You don't need to worry about Josef" Mick reported huskily "his heart is definitely occupied elsewhere".

"mmhm" said Beth as she rained kisses on mock's neck, pulling at his shirt. Mick struggled to keep enough focus to get the door open.

Not satisfied that she was causing enough reaction, Beth bit down sharply on Mick's neck. Mick roared and his eyes silvered. The card eye turned green and the door swung open. Mick pushed Beth inside and grabbed her shirt, ripping it from her body. He had barely enough time to close the door before they became overcome with passion.

* * *

Josef arrived at work groggy. He had barely slept over the past few nights since the incident with Elaina Hueilen and himself had gone down and it was starting to effect him.

_Okay_ he thought as he came up the elevator _if i don't hear from her by midnight i am marching down to that house and not leaving until we talk_.

She had talked to Hueilen, he knew that. Hueilen had arrived back at the office at sunrise happy as a clam. She and Elaina had had a long talk and while all may not have been forgotten, it was forgiven. The rest would only take a matter of time.

Josef turned the corner to his office and picked up a familiar scent. Could it be he wondered?

He opened the door and there sitting perched on his desk was Elaina.

Their eyes met across the room but neither of them moved from where they were positioned. He ran an appraising eye over her and approved. She was dressed in an ice blue dress. It was simply cut with a structure bodice and waist and a flowing skirt. She wore the same white gold kitten heels she had worn at the club. Her hair hung loose and wavy around her shoulders and simple white gold earrings peaked out from behind it.

Her green eyes followed him as he moved towards her. Neither of them had spoken and she did not move at all.

"i don't know what to say" Josef began " sorry doesn't seem to cover it. I need you to know i would have told you about Sarah eventually...it's so hard to think about and it's the kind of thing that requires the right timing. Now you found out the worst way, worse than the worst way."

Josef paused. Elaina remained silent, watching him. Josef blew out his breath.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "it's not enough but it's what i have to offer. Please let it be enough".

Elaina slipped off the table and walked towards him. She looked into his eyes searching; she could see the amber pools filled with unshed tears, begging for understanding. Gently, she lifted herself onto her tiptoes and their lips connected.

They stayed like that for many seconds, lost in the chaste kiss, the purity and innocence it provided. Josef prayed she could feel the truth thru his lips.

Slowly and easily it deepened. He felt her hands snaking up onto his shoulders and around his neck. His hands slid around her, one resting on her waist, the other higher up on her back. They drew apart for a second before her hand caught his cheek and guided his lips back to hers.

Minutes passed, they stayed lost in each other. Eventually their lips broke apart but they remained wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads together and eyes closed. He could hear her gentle though unnecessary breathing as they stood together. He was about to reach in for another kiss when there was a knock at the door and Darren popped his head around before they could untangle themselves.

"Sorry boss" he said "we received intelligence there was someone unidentified in our security logs up here. I came to check you were okay. Sorry about that."

He winked at Elaina as he left "nice to see you Miss Elaina".

Josef and Elaina looked at each other and laughed. Caught like school children red handed, there was nothing else either of them could do.

"Come on" said Josef taking her hand and pulling her out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Elaina asked, her curiosity piqued.

"For a drive" Josef responded "so i can keep you all to myself". Elaina shivered in delight at his words.

Down in the carpark basement, Elaina and Josef slipped into the Ferrari. Josef brought the engine to life and they zipped along the roads, leaving the main streets of LA behind. It took Elaina a while to figure that Josef was heading towards the coast.

As they rounded onto the Atlantic Ocean, she gasped. The sea was so quiet, barely rippling. A half full moon gleamed overhead, reflected almost perfectly back in the blackness beneath it. Josef pulled into a car park and they both climbed out.

Taking her hand, Josef led her down to the beach, towards the sea. They walked along the edge for a while, mostly in silence, enjoying the peace of being together and the peace of the ocean. After a short period of time, they came to a set of sand dunes where they settled.

Josef held her close. He knew he was in the process of being forgiven but that perhaps he was not quite there yet. He realised with sudden clarity that this was the moment to speak about Sarah.

"Elaina" he started "if i tell you about Sarah, would you want to hear?"

Elaina looked over the ocean for a moment and then up at Josef. In a very low but clear voice she responded "yes".

Josef drew in a shaky breath then let it out. " i met her in new York when i was going by the name of Charles Fitzgerald. She asked me for a light and i knew she was special. She found out who and what i was and convinced me to turn her. i had sired plenty of vampires in my day...i thought it would be okay...but something went wrong...she never came through"

Josef stopped for a moment and composed himself. Even this many years on, this failure, his failure to Sarah haunted him. "I've kept her safe in new York since, she lives in a town house and is well taken care of. I need you to know two things more than anything; the first is that i would have told you about Sarah eventually, i was not trying to hide the truth from you. The other thing you need to know is that even if Sarah woke up now, i would always take care of her but from afar. I don't want you thinking that if she woke up i would just leave you and-"

Elaina brought her hand to Josef's lips, silencing him. "i understand about Sarah, my own mother lost three girls before she found me. I know how hard it is for those scars to heal. I don't believe they ever completely do. You must take care of Sarah for ever, for as long as you need to. I will not stand in the way of that. It's okay Josef, it's okay".

Josef pulled her close and their lips crashed together. She knew that he was crying she could taste the salt and feel the tears hitting her cheeks as they fell. Gently, she pulled away and kissed the tears from his cheeks. As his tears subsided she laid her head against his shoulder and sighed contently. While she didn't know what the future may hold and whether Sarah would ever wake up, she did know that right at this moment, she belonged in Josef's arms. And that is where she stayed.

* * *

Logan was on the verge on killing his computers. The task the girls had left him was so bloody slow!!! A day and he had only gotten through 3 of the 6 vampires. So far we know it isn't the vampire club owner, the judge and the spa owner he thought sarcastically, it was like some sick game of cluedo.

Three names remained on the list. Terrence Sonet, who owned a huge film business. Loralei Captulo who ran the LA University and Josef Kostan, business man and friend of Mick's.

Logan had met Josef a few times, they had worked together to help Emma escape from jail a few months ago. It would be interesting to see what Josef had gotten up to in past times Logan decided he would research Josef next.

* * *

Mick and Beth lay together on the floor of his penthouse. They had made it no further than the door earlier. Beth stretched back in Mick's arms.

"Remind me to bite your neck from now on when i want attention" she smirked.

Mick placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder "you already attract enough danger miss turner. Now you want to tempt fate and my control too?"

"if the results are like just now, i'll play Russian roulette all night long" she murmured drawing their lips together and smiling.

Mick ran his hands through her hair and returned her smile. He adored beth so much. The nagging voice at the back of his head got louder _could he be selfish enough to ask her for forever?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lorenza was working through some combat drills at the house. She had only the basics in vampire hunter defence but if they would be closing in on them soon, she would need to be in form so that she may be of assistance to her sister. Lorenza had enjoyed her time in LA. But she could feel it in the air, the time of the chess game was upon them. Soon, one team, either vampires or hunters would make a move.

And she Lorenza would be ready to help Elaina.

Huielen had come to Elaina's house in the hopes of picking up things where they had left off last night. Instead she had found Lorenza working out. She recognised the basic hunter drills she was doing.

Allowing Lorenza to finish the technique, Huielen stepped forward. "Would you like to see an advancement of this technique?" she asked.

"Yes lady Hueilen of course" Lorenza nodded enthusiastically.

They worked out over the next few hours. Lorenza was not as apt at picking up the techniques as Elaina Hueilen noted but that just could of been bias. By the end of the session, Lorenza knew advancements on each of the hunter techniques which had been taught to her in her fledgling times.

Afterwards they sat on the back porch, drinking blood. The half moon reflected over head.

"Soon you and Elaina will go to battle" Hueilen stated " i feel it, my blood, my ancestors, they call, the time of the final battle is almost upon us."

"i know" nodded Lorenza "i think we are all feeling it at the moment. I hope we can get to this vampire in time. He probably doesn't know he is being watched"

"Very probable. Who looks to see who is in a diner every day? Who checks every car that passes?" said Hueilen. Lorenza nodded in agreement.

_Come on Logan_ she thought.

* * *

Josef and Elaina arrived back at his office. The atmosphere was much better now between them and both of them felt happier.

He parked the Ferrari and moving at speed to the other side, opened her door and helped her out of the car. They walked back into his office complex hand and hand, laughter echoing across the walls.

Reaching the first floor in the elevator, Josef paused "do you want to come up for some liquid refreshment?"

Elaina smiled but shook her head. "Me and Lorenza are going to see Guillermo. He's made us anti silver suits; improved on the ones we wore rescuing the cleaners."

"Will you model it for me later?" Josef smirked, wangling his eyebrows suggestively.

The elevator door opened. Elaina smiled sweetly and walked through "we'll see".

Josef continued on to the top floor and went to work with a grin on his face.

* * *

Connie returned to the others at sunrise. They were eating breakfast at the hotel. The others were surprised to see her; she was not due for another few hours.

"i agree with Laura" she announced flopping down in a chair. "Between 5 am and 7 am there are fewer guards and fewer people around to act as witness or to need explanation".

"so you think if we are to act we should act then" Laura said, buttering her bread.

"Yes" Connie smiled "he'll be at the end of his day, all tired out. Most of the guards will be gone. Its our best shot".

"Then Connie you should get some sleep and Laura and i will go practice. Come midday, we plan" marie suggested.

"And come sunrise tomorrow, our duties will be fulfilled" Laura nodded.

The three girls raised their orange juice glasses and clinked.

* * *

Lorenza and Elaina were at the morgue a little before sunrise. Currently Elaina was dressed in a midnight blue anti silver suit and Lorenza was in a purple one which matched her hair.

Both girls were being a little silly since they got into the suits. Elaina was on top of a trolley singing _surfing USA_ while Lorenza pushed her.

"Is this what guardians get up to when they aren't protecting us?" asked Guillermo.

"Sure is" laughed Lorenza "you should attend one of our parties. Well one of our guardian only parties. We have to behave in front of the elders"

Guillermo shook his head. Elaina hopped down from the trolley. "Guillermo, we love them, we'll each have one in every colour, and you know our sizes now"

"You...you serious?" Guillermo said, taken aback.

Elaina nodded "yep, in fact i intend to do all my silver fighting in these suits from now on"

* * *

Logan wondered about the secrets in Josef's past. He had only gotten back about 50 years thru the 3 lives Josef had used since he had left New York. There were firewalls and traps around every corner; he had been locked out twice already.

It was almost sunrise and he had been working on writing a program to crack the system for the last 12 hours. And he finally thought he had it. Cracking his fingers one by one, he fell into bed and into a deep slumber.

* * *

Midday arrived in LA and the three hunters met in their room, ready to lay the final plans. They re-watched the footage they had taken and examined the blueprints Marie had gotten of the office building.

They discussed various ways of gaining entry.

"We could try the basement" Marie ventured.

"We would need a code for the elevator then. It's the only floor where a code is needed" Laura shook her head " i think our best bet will be the front door"

"it would be feasible. We'll just need to make sure they can't get a warning up to him. We can hit them with the cross bow from a far and then the silver stake from up close" Connie agreed.

"when we're in, our best move will be to take the elevator. There is a camera but unless he's looking at it, we won't be seen. And its the fastest way up" Marie injected fast forwarding the footage to show the inside of the office block.

The other nodded. "The most difficult bit is when we need to get in the door. If he realises who we are and goes vamp, we will be in trouble. The aim with the cross bow has got to be accurate first time" she continued.

Connie nodded "I'm ready"

"Then Laura will seal our victory" Marie finished.

"i like it" said Laura "ladies come sunrise tomorrow, we will not only have fulfilled our destinies but reclaimed our families rightful place of fear in the hearts of all vampire"

Connie took out her family cross bow and loaded it "nothing can stop us now"

* * *

Twilight.....

Elaina was making her rounds in her new midnight blue anti-silver suit. She had to admit she loved it, the material flowed with her movement and knowing she had some protection against silver did somehow make her feel safer.

Elaina decided to stop in and see Bella during her rounds. Stopping at the cleaners head quarters, she reflected on the last time she had been there and how different things had been then. Bella answered the door and with a smile drew her in.

"I'm so glad you called in. You should be here to see this" Bella said.

As Elaina walked into the main room, she saw Laurence, dressed in his leather cleaner suit. Aisling was there too. They both smiled when Elaina walked in.

"Miss Elaina" he said " my first day back on the job. What do you think?"

Elaina smiled and nodded "congratulations. You look great. I'll be surprised if Aisling lets you out the door looking that good".

Aisling giggled behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "He's a stud alright. Definitely a keeper".

"Alright now woman" he said gruffly, bestowing an old world kiss on her hand " I've got to go pay for your dress".

"go save the world Hun" Aisling called as he went out the door "one body at a time".

The three women retired to Bella's office to partake in some blood. Aisling filled them in on the latest plans for the wedding. She turned to Elaina with a special request.

"As the honoured guest who brought my husband to be home to me, i would like for you to do one of the speeches at the commitment ceremony. I mean everyone knows how you dragged him out to safety" she said.

Elaina almost choked on her blood "i didn't do it all alone. Besides wouldn't you prefer Bella to do it? She is head cleaner"

"Actually i have only being doing it because we haven't had a guardian. Now you're here, you will have to bestow the guarding of love speech, it's your job" smirked Bella.

"Well there's some fine print" Elaina grumbled.

"Look on the bright side" Bella injected "you brought a man back to his mate. Most times as you know it's too late. Enjoy it, enjoy the victory".

"it would mean so much. Especially as we had to delay the wedding for the sending" Aisling sighed "that poor little cleaner".

"Will you need me at the sending too?" Elaina asked. "if you can" Bella replied.

"i can. I'll go to rounds later tomorrow evening" Elaina said as she drained the end of her glass of blood. "Speaking of my rounds, I'll best be finishing mine".

Elaina bid the others farewell and leapt out into the night.

* * *

Josef and Mick settled into comfortable silence in Josef's office. It was a little after twilight and the cigars filled the room with delicious smelling smoke. Glasses of blood lay on the table untouched as of yet.

Mick had called into Josef as soon as he had arrived this evening in search of advice. He explained to Josef that he kept having these crazy thoughts about Beth and forever and wanting to turn her.

"You're a vampire in love" Josef responded "so far, all very normal".

Mick looked unsure "but I don't like being a vampire. Why would i make Beth into the same thing?"

Josef paused for a minute and considered. "Maybe because you don't hate it so much anymore"

"Josef , i doubt i am the poster boy for immortality" Mick retorted.

"no I believe that job has been mine some 410 years but it's not such a bad deal to you anymore. When you had me re-turn you, you got to make the choice to be a vamp ,Beth likes the fangs, then your sister comes back into your life also a vamp and clearly enjoying her vampirism. I'd say subconsciously buddy, you're being swayed" Josef finished pleased.

Mick took a drink of blood. What Josef said made sense. "Any advice?" Mick said hopefully.

Josef took a drag from his cigar and looked seriously at Mick "yes, listen to your inner vamp when it tells you something. Sometimes it's smarter than you". He blew smoke rings at Mick.

* * *

Midnight.....

Elaina returned to find Beth and Lorenza in the kitchen area.

Lorenza squealed as she came in and grabbed Beth's phone " Beth just found out about an undercover sample sale which is on tonight. We have to go!"

"We do, do we?" Said Elaina raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, we've been working so hard. Logan was still only 3 people in when we talked to him yesterday. It'll be fun" Lorenza tried, pulling a pouty face. Beth followed suit.

"Fine" agreed Elaina "i need dresses for the sending and the ceremony anyway"

"what's a sending?" Beth asked as they drove towards the directions Beth had given them.

"its like a vampire funeral" Lorenza explained " we burn the body and send the ashes to the wind. Everyone says goodbye and usually a few people make speeches. One of which is the guardian".

"Ready for your big debut sister?" Lorenza teased with a laugh.

Elaina muttered something under her breath as they pulled into the car park of an outlet mall. The girls went inside and found the shop they were looking for. And were transported to shopping heaven.

* * *

In a hotel not far from the mall, the three hunters began to make ready for sunrise. Laura was on the roof, having a final practice with her sword.

_Five hours_ she thought _only five hours to go...._

* * *

It was about 1 am when Logan awoke. Those girls will bloody kill me, no amout of blood or money is worth this.

Maybe if i get out for a while he reasoned there was an all night arcade up the road. Since his own machines were engaged, maybe he could enjoy himself on someone elses for a while. Footing the bill squarely to the LA guardian of course....

* * *

Josef stretched back in his chair and smiled with satisfaction. He had just completed a conference call with Europe and had secured a very profitable deal. Things were going his way this evening.

Hueilen had dropped in earlier. She was going to do some training she had explained down near the beach. She wasn't going to take her phone but just so someone knew where she was if something happened.

Josef had waved her off and turned down her offer to him to join her. He did his own workouts and none of them involved a beach.

Well...unless a certain brunette vampire decided she wanted to get frisky down in the sand....

* * *

Thats it! We're getting close though! I feel like i'm writing an episode of 24 at the moment, we have so many pictures going on!

Review if you like!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

3:30 am

Beth, Elaina and Lorenza had finished their shopping. Elaina and Lorenza had found dresses for the sending but while Lorenza and Beth had found dresses for the commitment ceremony, Elaina was having no such luck.

"I know exactly what I want in a dress" she sighed "sadly none of the dresses we saw fit the bill".

Lorenza looked at her in amusement "your hilarious….this one has two shoulders….the strap is too long….i don't like the bow….why is the split so high? It's a dress!"

"Its not just a dress, but _the_ dress. The dress I make my first ever guardianship of love speech in, I need the confidence boost okay?" Elaina retorted.

"Don't worry" Beth soothed "we can still look around, you have the best part of a week".

The girls got into the car. Beth felt completely worn out; she had managed to keep herself going when they were in the shopping centre but now it was way past her bedtime and she was in desperate need of sleep.

No one will mind if I sleep here she thought allowing her head to rest back against the car seat.

Elaina started the ignition and the engine rumbled to life. Shifting the car into gear, she was about to move when they heard a mini explosion from the exhaust and smoke rose from both it and the engine.

All three women immediately bailed out of the car. Lorenza went to inspect the damage " yep here your problem, someone thought it would be funny to shove a bag of jelly beans into the exhaust".

Beth and Elaina looked at each other and shook their heads, that was simply too gross for words.

* * *

Mick was working out at home. It had been a quite evening and he had nothing to do but a few reports since he had come back from Josef's.

He was working on his upper body at the minute; press ups on the hands, knuckles and finger tips. He knew Beth liked his arms and whatever his Beth liked, he aimed to provide.

He was interrupted by her phone ringing. Elaina.

"Hello?" he answered.

" Mick, I need you to come and pick us up at the Riley mall" replied Elaina down the phone.

"Elaina, really? You expect me to come out at past three in the morning and collect you?" he admonished.

"Yes. That's what big brothers do".

"Oh no. your not going to play that card with me missy. Why can't you call a cab?" he said.

"Okay didn't want to have to do this…." Elaina dropped to vampire hearing level " Mick I'm a vampire. And Beth is with us. The only human with us. If I have to wait for a cab or walk home, I might get hungry…"

"You wouldn't" Mick choked out.

"I dunno…" Elaina continued "the heart is willing but the fang is weak…."

"Okay, okay I'm on the way" he rushed.

"Thanks Mick" she laughed her voice returning to normal.

Mick stared at the phone for a moment and closed his eyes as he realised he had been played.

Throwing on a shirt, he hopped into his car and started the engine.

_Even after all these years, she can still play you like a well tuned fiddle_ she thought as he drove, _baby sisters! Who'd have them?_

* * *

4am

Connie placed the last of her arrows into the bag and placed her cross bow on top of them. Laura sat polishing her sword.

Marie had the stake locked on her belt and was reviewing the blue prints one final time. There may not be time to take them out when they got there and the more they had committed to memory the better off they would be.

A nervous tension hung in the air as the clock officially struck 4 am. The girls looked up and met each others eyes. They nodded. Time to go.

Standing up, Connie led the way out.

* * *

Mick had met up with the girls and was now driving back into the city. He had tried to be cross when he had gotten there at Elaina but she had just pretended she didn't notice and had chattered away to him until he had no choice but to respond.

At the moment conversation had turned to Elaina's dress or lack there of one for the commitment ceremony.

"It won't matter" Mick said.

"Of course it will" Elaina replied "how could it not matter?"

"Because before you do the guardianship of love, Josef will be doing the wisdom of love speech that is given by an elder" Mick explained "and he has been giving the same one since he became elder in LA, just changes the names. With a semi decent speech, everyone will think you're great, no one will be looking at the dress"

"What if I'm awful…and crash and burn?" Elaina panicked "they'll say the speech was as bad as her dress sense!"

"It's a shame we couldn't find what you wanted? You seemed to have a very clear vision in your head" Beth injected sympathetically.

"Baby sister…" Mick began "why not make one? If you have an idea, why not make it? You used to design and make your own ballet costumes when you were starting out because you liked everything just so…why not turn your hand to it again?"

"it would provide you a cover story for why you've moved to LA" Lorenza nodded.

"I dunno…" Elaina said thoughtfully " maybe…"

* * *

Josef couldn't believe his luck. He was on fire tonight! Two more deals secured and a massive pay out was a delicious little bonus.

It was too late to call for a freshie so he poured himself a glass from a bottle and lit a cigar. _Time for a breather_ he thought.

His thoughts turned to Mick and their conversation earlier. He smirked.

_Never thought I would say this_ he thought _but thank goodness for blondie._

She was able to do what Josef had never quite managed to do, make Mick happier with his vamp self. Plus having Elaina around seemed to be sealing the deal, Mick was an anti vampire no more.

Elaina. She flitted through his head and he smiled. They should do something nice over one of the next evenings; he had promised he would take her for a proper night out once she was more rested to celebrate rescuing the cleaners.

Every vampire in LA was due at the sending tomorrow night so not then. Maybe the night after he mused.

Finishing his cigar and draining his glass of blood, he returned to work. When the luck rolled like this, it was best to keep on rolling.

* * *

4:30 am

"Thanks Mick " Elaina cooed teasingly as she climbed out of the car.

Lorenza grabbed the bags and thanked Mick as well, albeit more sincerely.

Mick nodded and turned around in the drive way. With a beep of his horn he and Beth were gone.

"Almost sunrise" commented Lorenza.

"Drinks and then freezers?" Elaina suggested.

"Couldn't have put it better myself" Lorenza agreed.

* * *

Connie and the other hunters were in position. They just needed for the other guards to go away and it would be show time.

Marie was drumming her fingers over her stake; she was impatient to get started.

Connie spoke to her "remember, stay low when we start to attack. I know you need to get close with the silver stake but my arrows will be firing too and I don't want to hit you".

"No worries. I know the plan" Marie said.

Laura looked up and whispered "the first few guards are leaving…only about 8 left…still a few too many so we'll wait a bit longer…but should be any minute now…"

* * *

Logan arrived back from the arcade feeling refreshed.

Nothing like a few hours of goo zombies to put you in a better mood.

He grabbed a bottle of blood and took a large gulp before wiping the residue from his face.

_I should head to bed_ he thought _it's almost sunrise._

Before he went though he would have to see how his program was working against Josef's system of firewalls and trapdoors.

He was pleasantly surprised to see the screen said trace complete.

"ha ha Kostan" he crowed out loud " not as safe as you thought you were! Kalgrisen rules!"

He hit enter to bring up the results of the trace. He looked and looked again.

_Crap crap crap_ he thought and picked up the phone to call Elaina.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: i own nothing, nothing at all. Otherwise we would have so much more fun

Chapter 22:

5am

Elaina's phone was vibrating. She had been in the process of dosing off and her phone was vibrating.

_What are the odds i can ignore this?_ She thought

Her phone stopped. Elaina smiled and turned on her side. And promptly let a groan as her phone started vibrating again.

Stepping out of the cool embrace of the freezer and grabbing her silk rob, she took the phone from the charger. It was Logan who was calling.

"Logan, have you-"Elaina started.

"Its Josef, Elaina its Josef...i traced it back, it was him, Born as a human Alexandre Josef Kostanian. Took the name Kamf when sired into the family and when he arrived in America, he reverted to his old surname and dropped the Alexandre" Logan cut in.

"Are you sure?" Elaina asked, fear rising in her throat. She tried to replay the last few days when she had seen Josef, tried to remember any suspicious cars, seeing someone more than once...but nothing came to mind.

"Positive, absolutely, i am the great Kalgrisen! Of course i am right" Logan confirmed

"Great, thanks" Elaina said and left Logan listening to dial tone.

"Lorenza!" she screeched.

* * *

Connie peered across the road from the girls' position. She saw the other guards leaving, there were only two left, some big guy who seemed to be the head guard and one other guy. Neither of them was paying much attention and sure why would they? The streets were completely deserted; the office block was empty bar one solitary light on the top floor.

Connie smiled and signalled the others. It was time.

Raising her cross bow she whispered to Marie "you ready to run? I am going to take the big guy. You take the other one out ok?"

Marie nodded and prepared to sprint. Draw a breath in and slowly releasing it, Connie aimed her cross bow and fired two arrows.

Marie took off sprinting. The arrows crashed through the glass of the security office and hit Darren straight on the chest. He went down in a heap. Before the other guard had time to react, Marie was upon him and had her stake into his chest.

The silver took effect and he too was paralysed.

Marie stuck her head out the security office window and gestured to the others to follow. Laura and Connie hurried across the road.

"Two down, one to go" said Marie.

"let's finish this ladies" said Laura.

The three girls started into the building and towards the lift.

* * *

Elaina and Lorenza were in their anti silver suits, racing towards Josef's office. Without the car, they had no choice but to go on foot and though they were moving at vamp speed, it was too slow for Elaina's liking.

Lorenza had Elaina's phone and was trying to call Mick for the hundredth time. "Still no answer" she reported as the phone went to voice mail.

"Keep trying" Elaina replied through gritted teeth as they ran "we'll need all the help we can get"

* * *

Josef yawned and stretched back. He was done for the night. _Finally_ he thought.

He had been very profitable tonight but he was looking forward to the freezer and a nice freshie when he woke up.

He was just getting out of his chair when the door burst open and three girls came through it. Before he could think or react, the whoosh of something coming through the air was heard and Josef realised all too late he had been staked with a wooden arrow. He collapsed to the ground as pain shot through his body.

The girls walked into the room and behind the desk where Josef now lay. They dragged him out into the centre of the office. Josef growled as they did so.

"o growl all you want" said Marie. She plunged her silver stake into him and pulled out the arrow.

"We know how silver effects him. I want him to suffer a bit more" Marie explained to Connie tossing her the wooden arrow back.

Connie nodded approvingly. "Nice touch Marie."

Connie turned her attention to Josef. "Do you know who we are? Well let me refresh your memory...permit me to introduce us..."

She pointed to Marie "this is Marie Lebon"

"i am Connie Tends and this...this is Laura Minot" she finished as Laura stepped forward. She unsheathed the sword.

Laura bent over him and whispered " i am sure this sword is familiar to you... only this time you have no sire handy to come and save you. Boo-hoo"

Josef felt fear clutch at him. Followed swiftly by a wave of pain as the silver seeped further into his blood. Silver was painful for all vampires but even more so for members of the Kamf family.

All the bloodlines had strengths and weaknesses and while Josef was very immune to werewolf blood, he was just as weak against silver.

* * *

Elaina and Lorenza had arrived at the office block and had found Darren and the other guard lying in the security room.

"You take care of them and follow me up" yelled Elaina as she took off to use her 'side' entrance.

Elaina had been coming in through the roof from day one. However on day one it had been to deliver the reports of her duties while ensuring that she didn't disturb the elder. Today she was going in to save the vampire she loved.

Gently jumping on the roof, she followed the steps down as she had so many times before. She could hear voices up ahead. Female and a few of them, definitely the hunters.

Adrenaline churned through her body as she rounded the corner and came face to face with the scene before her.

Josef was lying on the floor, a silver stake in his heart. One of the women, a red head, had a cross bow trained on him. _Connie_ she thought _Laurence said her name was Connie_.

Another girl with blonde hair had a silver sword raised over her head. She was talking aloud to Josef "with this sword, i will avenge the three families that hunted you and lost so many at your hands. You Josef Kostan was your previous crimes as Alexandre J. Kamf have been sentenced to death by the houses of Tends, Lebon and Minot."

She went to swing the sword down as Elaina dashed for her. Hitting her from behind she managed to knock her out of the way and over the desk. Connie was taken by surprise for a second but then retrained her cross bow on Elaina.

Elaina turned tail and ran, jumping behind the sofa as arrows rained after her. one of the pierced the sofa and narrowly avoided Elaina's heart but thankfully, she remained untouched.

_The girl was a good shot_ she thought _obliviously well trained_.

Still no one taught as well as Hueilen did.

Ripping the back off the sofa to use as a shield, Elaina stood up and ran at Connie. She was the biggest threat right now and the one Elaina needed to get rid of.

Connie continued to fire as Elaina closed in on her. Elaina gathered pace as she ran at vamp speed across the room. Now moving too fast for Connie to catch, she could not doing anything before Elaina was upon her, a hand around her throat. With a sickening crack, Elaina broke her neck and she fell to the floor.

Marie sensing the tide was changing called to Laura "finish the mission! Finish what we started! I'll hold her off as long as i can!"

_Hold me off? _Elaina thought with a smirk. Her inner vampire was very much awake now and enjoying the relish of the fight.

Laura stumbled to her feet and sword in hand she leapt for Josef. At the same time, Elaina leapt.

Crashing into first Marie and then Laura she managed to stop either of them from reaching Josef.

Marie lay unconscious on the floor while Laura got up. She was shaken but her eyes filled with rage.

She charged at Elaina "we will have our vengeance!"

Elaina braced herself for an impact that never came. Because dashing across the room at lightning speed was Darren. Catching Laura in his grasp, he first relieved her of her weapon and then her life.

As the threat was neutralised, Elaina hurried to Josef's side. She pulled out the silver stake and flung it aside. Josef gasped as the stake came out but otherwise lay unmoving. The wound did not heal and fear clenched at Elaina's heart.

"We're sorry, i only got your message now. I came as fast as i could" Mick said rushing in, Beth following behind.

Elaina looked at Mick tearfully "he won't wake up Mickey, he's not moving".

Mick dashed to Josef's side and examined the wound. He could tell with a sniff that Josef had taken on a lot of silver.

"Josef is a Kamf, Mick" Lorenza spoke quietly "he is very vulnerable to silver".

Mick thought for a second, then started issuing commands "Darren bring me all the blood you have in this place, all of it. Lorenza, Josef has a vamp first aid kit behind the desk, bring it to me now. We may still have a shot if we act quickly".

Mick tore away Josef's shirt as Darren and Lorenza came running back with blood and the kit. He poured three pints of blood into the open wound and attached a separate bag of blood to Josef's arm via iv. Elaina sat on the other side, holding Josef's hand, tears falling unnoticed from her eyes.

Mick handed a bag of blood to Lorenza and pointed to Josef's open mouth. "Squeeze the blood in, we need to get him to feed"

Lorenza nodded and set to work as Mick poured yet another bag into the open chest wound. He replaced the bag of blood that was attached to the iv, already consumed as the body tried to fight the silver.

Slowly, the wound began to close. Mick continued to pour blood onto it and change the iv bag. All of a sudden, Lorenza let a squeal of delight causing both Mick and Elaina to look towards her. Josef's fangs were clamped around the bag and they could see from his throat he was swallowing. He was feeding!

The wound fully closed and Mick added another fresh bag of blood to the iv. "He needs the freezer and a fresh bag of blood every hour for the next 24 hours. If he gets through that he should be fine"

Lorenza looked up at Mick "you and Beth take him to the freezer. We will clean up in here."

Mick was about to protest, suggesting Elaina should stay with him when Elaina spoke "Lorenza is right Mick. I need to finish this off" she glanced at Marie who was still lying unconscious.

Mick understood. They were going to kill the last hunter and didn't want Beth to see.

Mick lifted Josef and signalled for Beth to follow him. Together they left the room.

Elaina sighed and stood up. She walked over to Josef's wall and picked up and ornamental sword he had lying there. Swinging it in her hand she walked back across the room.

"i could do it you know" said Lorenza " no one would ever need to know"

"i would" said Elaina and she brought the sword down on Marie's neck, effectively ending the last of the three great hunter families.

Elaina perched herself on the table and called the cleaners.

* * *

Laurence was surprised to be called to a cleanup at Josef Kostan's office. The elder was known for his control and handling his affairs well but Laurence knew they could all have accidents and he should not judge, it was not his job.

He reached the top floor and entered Josef's office. A guy in a security uniform, Elaina and Lorenza were there.

He surveyed the sight before him. Three bodies and huge amounts of blood, both human and vampire hung in the air. The sofa had been ripped to shreds and the chair behind the desk was completely broken as well.

Laurence recognised the auburn haired girl. It was one of the hunters. Looks like the guardian had finally caught up with them.

Elaina got up from where she had perched on the desk and greeted Laurence. He could see how tired she was and how very hard she was trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Please clean this mess up" she said softly and left the room. She found the nearest bathroom and like the night they found the cleaners, she was violently sick.

* * *

Mick and Beth continued to feed Josef the blood both orally and via iv. His body was extremely weakened by the amount of silver it had taken on and he was running through the blood fast.

Elaina arrived down at the room. Mick noted with his keen vampire eyes fresh blood he had not seen before they had left the room. Obliviously the blood of the final hunter Mick thought.

"I'm going to make a call for more blood to be sent to us" Mick said and left the room. Beth and Elaina sat together in the freezer room, watching Josef.

"He'll make it through" Beth whispered to her "he'll make it through".

Beth reached for her hand as silent tears found their way down Elaina's cheeks.

Mick had called FRU, the cleaners and Guillermo and explained the situation. They were all on their way with huge supplies of blood.

Mick felt confident that if Josef's body continued to take on blood as it was, he would be fine.

For now, all they could do was wait and see...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The worst thing Elaina decided about being a vampire was the ability to sit perfectly still. Thus she could sit, unmoving at the freezer staring at Josef as Mick worked on him. Another bag of blood orally, another bag of blood via IV. The work went on painfully through the day.

She could not bring herself to leave. To breathe even scared her at the moment.

Yet she could feel Mick get more confident by the hour and she took some hope in that. She was careful not to take too much though, otherwise if it was unfounded, it would kill her. So he took enough to keep her sitting on that chair and no more.

* * *

Mick continued to work on Josef through the long hours of the day. His body was responding slowly to the blood and with every hour he kept Josef alive Mick took hope.

He cast a worried eye every now and then at his sister. She had remained since Beth has left like a statue, frozen in time and space. He had tried to think of things to say several times to comfort her but nothing sprung to mind. Sometimes silence was the best companion.

* * *

Lorenza and Darren had supervised the rest of the clean up and had now closed off the office to any of Josef's more curious employees.

They sat now sipping blood in the security office. It had a new window and no one would ever have guessed the drama that had gone down at sunrise.

The nightmare was almost over.

* * *

Beth had wanted to take the day off work and stay with Mick and Elaina, but Mick had insisted she at least go in for a little while. If as many people as possible went about their daily business, the less suspicious they would seem.

* * *

Mick was silent as long as he could take it and eventually he could take it no more. He now understood Josef's issue with all his years of brooding; it was off putting to be around.

He needed to talk. And he knew exactly what about.

When Mick and Elaina had had their reunion chat, there was one subject that hadn't been breached. On her part, it was due to the fact that Elaina had not wanted Mick to brood or despair more. On his part, it was simply that he didn't like to talk about it. The subject in question was coralline.

Mick began hestitately " i loved her you know. Coraline. She took me over. It was like a bad drug, i couldn't resist. Whatever she said i would do, just to be with her"

Elaina looked at him painfully. He really wanted to do this now?

"She told me to ice you out" Mick said looking down " and i did it because firstly we were vampires and secondly because she asked. But we...we were family for so long....how did i...how could i do that?"

Elaina sighed "Mickey we weren't family, not properly, for a while before that. I was wrapped up in what i wanted from life and if that involved parading around New York with whoever was willing to sponsor the theatre or doing grand leaps till my feet bled, i would do it. Then you met Coraline and my dislike drove the wedge bigger"

Mick snorted "you were right about that one"

"That doesn't matter now. Coraline is over, gone. We don't need to worry about her anymore" Elaina said.

"Well unless she comes back from France" Mick mused aloud.

Elaina stared at Mick in disbelief for a moment then decided to let it go. That was another conversation for another day.

"Mickey, all that matters is we have another start. Most people don't get as much." She whispered.

He nodded and went to change the IV bag yet again. Elaina reflected on their second chance and spoke again.

"Mickey, earlier, you know i never would of bitten Beth right? Not even if i was starving, i wouldn't do it" tears welled up in Elaina's eyes again.

Mick finished changing the bag and wrapped his arms around his sister, letting her cry. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt and glancing back at Josef who remained motionless he willed _come on_ _buddy. Make it through._

Mick would continue to do all he could to help save Josef. But for this moment, the role of Elaina's big brother was his priority.

* * *

Hueilen came down from Josef's house late in the afternoon. She had thought nothing of it when Josef hadn't come home last night but when he remained unreachable by late afternoon the next day, she had decided to investigate.

As soon as Lorenza had seen her, she pulled her a side and explained all that had happened.

Hueilen was horrified "and to think, i slept through the whole thing!!"

Lorenza nodded "will you wait here in case Elaina needs one of us? I need to go get some things from the house"

"of course" Hueilen responded and went to sit in Josef's office. It was so quiet and pristine clean. Too clean in fact.

Hueilen sat with her head in her hands and prayed for her old friend.

* * *

Lorenza rushed back to the house in the late afternoon to collect their clothes for the sending. While most of them could have been excused, Elaina was guardian and had a key role to play at the occasion.

She would have to go. Lorenza would go too. She had a feeling Elaina made need not only the moral but the physical support as well.

* * *

Twilight....

Beth arrived back at the office block at the same time Guillermo arrived with a fresh supply of blood. He was dressed in a black suit and tie and crisp white shirt. "I'm going straight to the sending" he explained to Beth "Lorenza and Elaina are coming with me".

Lorenza and Elaina were sipping blood and waiting for Guillermo upstairs. It had taken Hueilen and Lorenza to finally coax Elaina out of the chair by the freezer and into her dress. She was wearing a dark royal purple dress with a diamante jewel at the belt, the skirt running down from it in layers of satin.

Lorenza had opted for a black evening gown with a low cut back. Although both looked wonderful, both Guillermo and Beth could see how tired and worn out they were.

Lorenza stood up and walked to the door, leading Elaina all the way. She talked to her as they moved "you'll see, things will be fine. We'll do your part and we'll come back. Huielen and Mick are looking after him. Mick will keep the blood flowing and Hueilen will protect your two favourite guys"

On depositing the blood, Guillermo drove to the cleaner head quarters.

* * *

As they got out, Bella approached "we didn't think we would see you tonight" she said as she hugged Elaina.

"this young vampire deserves to be sent off with respect and love from her community. Her only crime was doing her job" Elaina replied and headed inside. The others followed.

Elaina heard many hushed and urgent conversations as she walked into the room. She knew no one had expected to see her. She longed to be back at the office and to know how Josef was doing.

But what she had said to Bella was true. This vampire they had lost did deserve a proper send off.

The cleaner head quarters was lit with candles. In the middle stood the coffin, waiting to be set alight. People mingled around the room, women in cocktail dresses, men in suits. Around the walls were a list of the achievements the young vampire had achieved in her time as a cleaner; from what Elaina could see , the little vamp would of had she been given the time become one of the best.

Bella stood up on the podium behind the coffin and motioned her. Elaina walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"We are here today to see an ending come to pass. All of us here have already met our end once, when we moved from the mortal coil into our immortal lives. Yet when we awaken, to this immortal life, we realise how good things can be and know that we have reached a better place. We must believe that when we then leave the immortal life, we move further again, getting closer to that better place every time.

Thus though we grieve the loss within our community and we pray it will not happen again, we allow those we have lost to be sent to the wind so body and soul they can continue to where most of us only dare to dream, the next better place"

Elaina took the lit torch from Bella and threw it over the body, watching it burn. When it was finished the ashes were collected and Elaina and Bella led everyone outside. Elaina could hear some of the vampires weeping. Releasing the ashes into the wind she bowed her head in respect for a moment and the sending was complete.

Elaina and Lorenza only stayed a short time longer before they made their excuses and left. No one questioned what or why the guardian was leaving so early; everyone had heard how Josef had been attacked by now.

Arriving back at the office, Elaina went to see Mick and Josef. Mick was in the process of attaching another bag of blood to the IV. He smiled when he saw his sister and tapped Josef on the shoulder.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Josef's silvered eyes flickered and opened.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: i don't own anything. I make no profit.

Chapter 24:

Elaina moved forward mutely. Almost as soon as Josef's eyes were open, the flickered closed again. Mick spoke as he finished changing the bag.

"He woke up about ten minutes ago. He's slipping in and out but we're moving in the right direction" he explained.

As he finished changing the bag, Mick went to leave the room. "Call me if you need me"

Elaina nodded and turned back to Josef. She walked forward towards him and lifted a hand to his cheek. "Josef?" she whispered.

The eyes flickered open again briefly but he could not keep them open. Elaina slipped her arms around his neck and moved closer, resting her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Beth, Hueilen and Lorenza sat in the main office. Darren brought bottles of blood and a cup of tea for Beth.

Lorenza kept nodding off. Hueilen reached for the blood and spoke up "you haven't been to the freezer at all Lorenza. Maybe you should try and rest"

"I'm fine" Lorenza mumbled groggily " i don't want to disappear off to the freezer if i am needed"

Mick appeared around the door and the women sat up. Mick took a bottle of blood and settled next to Beth.

"We're moving in the right direction, by sunrise we will know if there is any residue damage. But he's awake, though he is slipping in and out of sleep. A few more hours of blood and...Well hopefully...he'll be back to normal" Mick said, popping the lid on the bottle.

"They were certainly prepared those bloody hunters, weren't they?" Beth commented "Hueilen and i went through their stuff when you guys were gone and they even had blueprints of the building"

Mick rolled his eyes. _Typical Beth_ he thought _our backs are turned and she goes through the bags of_ _their equipment._

Speaking of equipment.... "Beth did you find the books. We'll need to get them back to the museum. Now the families are dead we can return the books to the museums without fear" Mick said.

Beth nodded. "Their stacked on the desk" she pointed " we can return them tomorrow morning"

Silence descended as they sipped on their drinks. The morning would have a lot of tells.

* * *

Sunrise....

Mick changed the bag of blood yet again. Elaina had fallen asleep on the chair, her head propped up on the side of the freezer. The wound that had been in Josef's chest was fully healed and no it was just a case of washing the silver out of the blood.

Mick was just finishing his work when a cold hand rested over his. He looked down and found himself staring into the amber eyes of his friend.

"How are you?" he whispered, choking slightly.

Josef didn't reply but smiled tiredly.

"I'd wake her, she would want me too but she's asleep about an hour and I'd say it's been about 36 hours" Mick said pointing to Elaina.

Josef shook his head and pointed to the blood. Mick understood, Josef wanted to feed. Grabbing another bag of blood, he handed it to Josef who reared his fangs and ripped the bag open, drinking greedily.

As he drained the bag Josef's eyes slid shut and his fangs retracted, slipping back into sleep.

Mick sat down on his chair with relief, the worst was over.

* * *

Midday...

Guillermo had agreed to take over a shift looking after Josef while Mick and Beth went to return the curator his treasures. He had Beth ring DA Talbot to cover the return of the artefacts.

"...so you see Ben, Mick traced them. We have the artefacts back but the group who had them took off...in a boat...probably half way to Canada by now...we're going to return the artefacts now...do you want to join us...ok bye" Beth hung up the phone.

"You invited him to join us?" Mick growled.

"hey hey none of that!" exclaimed Beth "i have to go to work with the guy, I'd like to keep on his good side"

"fine fine" Mick continued to growl. He sulked the rest of the way to the museum much to Beth's amusement.

When they got to the museum, they were greeted by DA Talbot and the curator. _He must of broken_ _speed limits to get here so fast_ Mick thought.

"Mister st john" said the curator, pumping his hand as he had done the first time "i hear you have something for me"

"i do indeed sir" Mick said "i believe these belong to you and some friends of yours in Iowa and Seattle"

The curators' hands ran over the artefacts and he beamed at both of them "excellent Mr. st john! Excellent Miss Turner! Thank you so much for your help! Thank you! i was so worried about these artefacts, thank goodness you brought them back safe. We'll have to hold a press conference in your honour at once"

Mick held up his hand "I'll leave the press conference to DA Talbot here. He's much better at that sort of thing. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some where to be"

Mick wrapped his arms around Beth's shoulders as they walked away, pleased to see the anger in Talbot's eyes as he glanced back.

* * *

The need for blood was slowing Guillermo noted. Josef was waking up more to feed which was a good sign. Elaina remained asleep at the side of the freezer; Guillermo had checked her a few times she was so still.

Josef awoke again and this time sat up. Guillermo hurried to hand him a bag of blood. Josef drank it down and looked around. His focus landed on Guillermo curiously.

Guillermo guessed he was looking for Mick. "Mick'll be back soon. He went to drop back the artefacts to the curator".

Josef paused for a minute then nodded. He braced his hands on the side of the freezer and lifted himself out.

"Whoa Josef" Guillermo said "you need to take it easy. You had a serious amount of silver in your system".

Josef didn't reply just pointed for his robe. Guillermo handed it to him "seriously man, you should probably stay in freezer"

Josef turned and picking Elaina off the chair, he laid her gently in the freezer. Tugging on the robe, he walked to the door slowly and left the room. Guillermo looked between the sleeping guardian in the freezer and the figure walking out the door for a few seconds panicked. Then grabbing the bags of blood he followed Josef.

* * *

Elaina awoke a few hours or so later in the comfortable embrace of cold. She remembered being at Josef's freezer.... and Mick changing the blood.... and Josef being awake but so so tired.

Elaina looked around, she was in the freezer and Josef was gone. Where is everyone she wondered?

Hiking up her dress she slipped out of the freezer and padded across the cool floor. Upon reaching the door she could hear voices coming from the room next to Josef's office. Following the voices she entered the room to see everyone sitting around on the sofas. Beth and Mick were sitting on one of the sofas; Beth had her head against his chest and her feet spread out beyond her. Guillermo, Darren and Hueilen were seated on a second couch; Guillermo and Darren were leaning forward while Hueilen rested back against the cushions, legs crossed. And sitting in an arm chair to her right, still in his robe was Josef. He had a glass of blood in hand and other glasses lay around the table.

The only person who wasn't there was Lorenza. Elaina looked at Huielen questioningly. "She has literally just stepped out. The head of guardians rang her, something about an available guardianship"

Elaina smiled and padded across the room; she settled herself on the arm of Josef's chair and took the glass from his hand, drinking some of the liquid it held. She felt one of his hands snake up and wrap around her free one.

Elaina looked out over LA. The sun was setting in the horizon. With a sigh of relief, she realised she had made it to the end of her first quest as a guardian.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few days had passed since the vampire hunters had finally been taken down and life in LA for the vampire community began to return to normal.

Hueilen was remaining in town and staying with Josef until after the commitment ceremony for Laurence and Aisling. Then she planned to head t Minnesota to Serafina and take up her studies in horticulture.

Lorenza had received a guardianship post which she would take up immediately after the ceremony as well. While Elaina was happy for her friend, the guardianship was in Boston where Kai was the elder and bearing in mind their history, Elaina did not relish the thought of making trips to the city to see her friend.

Mick and Guillermo were enjoying the fruits of helping stop the hunters more than they had ever expected. When Mick's technique of pouring the blood directly onto the wound as he had with Josef was heard about in the greater vampire community, many of the elders were greatly intrigued and he had many offers to go and teach fledgling and elder classes on the technique which was being hailed as " a new way to protect the community". Guillermo's anti silver suits were going well and most of the guardians on the western seaboard had put in orders for them.

Josef was getting better and had returned to work within two days of the incident. He hadn't done much the first evening, just scrolled through a lot of furniture stores and had Darren help him pick yet another new couch.

Elaina flitted between doing her guardian duties and finishing her dress and speech for the commitment ceremony. After much debate and a lot of encouragement from Lorenza and Beth, Elaina had finally agreed to design and make her own dress for the ceremony. She had chosen red and white gold as the colours for her outfit and the dress was well underway. With luck, she would be finished just in time for the ceremony.

* * *

Twilight dawned on the night of the ceremony. Elaina stretched out in her freezer as she awoke. She could already hear Lorenza pottering around in the kitchen downstairs.

Slipping out of the freezer, Elaina sleepily fell into the shower. Once she was done, she went to join Lorenza in the kitchen. Settling down at the breakfast island, a glass of blood appeared in front of her, which she drank gratefully.

"All prepared for the big speech?" Lorenza teased. Elaina sighed and nodded.

"You remember what you need to do before i make it?" Elaina asked.

Lorenza rolled her eyes and replied "yes i remember for the nine millionth time. I get Hueilen to come over and say 'i love you daughter' before you make the speech. Then you'll make the speech. But seriously you know that it's just a wives tale right? Hearing that you're loved won't fill you with love and make the speech better?"

"I'm simply totting the averages in my favour" Elaina replied haughtily.

Lorenza sighed and looked at Elaina's wet hair in distaste. "Come on you, we need to get that hair of yours in curls, i wouldn't like to be playing the law of averages if it is dry before it's styled"

The girls went to get ready.

* * *

Over in Mick's Beth was primping the last of her hair into an up do. Her purple dress hung next to her.

Mick peered around the door looking sheepish. "Beth can you do my bow tie?"

Beth turned and went towards him; smiling at how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. She tied the bowtie swiftly while the sheepish look remained on Mick's face. As she finished she reached up and kissed him on the nose.

"Now shoo" she said with a laugh "i need to finish getting ready".

* * *

Hueilen and Josef were preparing to leave from his house. "Josef, Josef, come on, we'll be late!" Hueilen called.

Josef came down the stairs in his tux, bow tie in hand. He shot Hueilen a pained look.

Hueilen grabbed the bowtie from him and gave him an exacerbated look.

"400 years as a vampire!" she scolded "and you still can't tie a bloody bowtie!"

* * *

Elaina and Lorenza travelled to the cleaner's head quarters. They were going to help Bella make the final preparations for the ceremony. Both were in their dresses but had their hair still in curlers.

When they arrive Laurence was there; dressed in a smart dark grey suit that matched his eyes, he strolled around with Bella looking very pleased with himself. So much so that when Lorenza saw him she couldn't help but comment "don't you look like the cat that got the cream?"

Laurence threw back his head and laughed but added "I'm a lucky vamp".

"Anything you need us to do?" Elaina questioned looking around. The head quarters had been transformed.

There were sets of pews on either side of the room; every other was decorated with a set of floating candles or a vase of blood red roses. At the top of the room, a stage was prepared from where the blessings could be delivered. Along the ground lay a white carpet, covered with blood red rose petals as well. At the back of the room was space for everyone for the afters, Bella had laid out a table of alcohol and there were blood fountains of every variety, already flowing to keep their freshness.

Bella talked them through the plan for the service. "We'll start with the blessings here...then once that is done we'll clear away the pews and then the party can begin. We'll have a pianist in first so there are a few dances for everyone, and then we bring in a freshie so the couple will have their first feed together then we'll do speeches and after... we can party! That is if we don't die of exhaustion first!"

"Sounds like everything is under control" admitted Lorenza.

"Well i could use some help getting Aisling into her dress...its a bit fiddly" Bella explained.

" no problem, we'll go take these curlers out and be back to help her before you know it" smiled Lorenza

* * *

Guests had already started to arrive as Josef's car pulled up. As he and Huielen walked inside, he was greeted by Laurence.

"How are you feeling sir?" Laurence queried.

Josef smiled "much better. The rest and blood has done me good"

"I'm glad to hear it. We're lucky to have Elaina, she is a committed guardian. I can't believe she is the same vampire as that little fledgling i met all those years ago" Laurence shook his head in wonder.

Josef looked at him puzzled.

"When Elaina was attacked by Coraline, Laurence was called with two other cleaners to the site. Elaina tried to escape and caused Laurence and Cyen, one of the other cleaners to stake each other" Hueilen explained.

Josef's mouth dropped "you're kidding!"

"No sir" Laurence grinned "i am glad i got to see her come full circle. Just a shame i never did get to see her dance"

Before any more could be said, Bella appeared and called Laurence away.

* * *

Inside a back room, Elaina and Lorenza finished helping Aisling into her dress. It was a one shoulder cream dress with a blood red rose at the belt. The skirt fanned from the belt with six different petticoats of lace and silk. Red roses were woven through her hair and she carried them in a bouquet as well.

As the pulled the final layer of silk and lace in to place, both girls stood back to admire her.

"you are glowing" Elaina commented.

Aisling giggled and sighed "thanks you guys. I guess I'd better get ready to make my grand entrance".

* * *

Mick and Beth came running in the door, praying they would not be late. They had gotten caught in traffic and it had delayed them.

As they rushed in, they saw Hueilen and Josef and took seats next to them.

Josef leaned over and asked "what were you two up to that made you so late?"

"Traffic" groaned Mick.

"mmhm" said Josef, a teasing smile playing on his lips "is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

* * *

Laurence was in place at the stage. Bella stood behind him, ready to officiate the ceremony.

Elaina and Lorenza entered and gave Bella a thumb up; Aisling was in place.

Bella smiled and nodded to the pianist who struck up the first cords of music.

Aisling came down between the pews and Laurence seeing his mate in her dress for the first time was floored. She was as Elaina had said earlier glowing, an absolute radiant beauty, and the mixture of her creamy dress and blood red flowers sending his head spinning.

_What ever i did to deserve this_ he thought _bless that moment be..._

Aisling reached the alter and as she and Laurence locked eyes they smiled.

Bella clearing her throat began "eternity and forever are things that are difficult to wrap one's head around. Even when we have lived long beyond the years we could have been afford on earth, life is hard to fathom beyond an endless road. We take comfort and support in our sires, our brethren, and our community as we move through a life immortal. However sometimes we are lucky enough that not only do we find these comforts and supports, but those of a mate as well.

Aisling and Laurence are two of these fortunate souls. They have been blessed with each other to share all eternity and now they choose to stand before us and proclaim it to our community. We, as a community acknowledge their love and bestow our blessing upon it."

Handing them two egg cups of blood she ordered "signify your union to us by the link of arms and drink from our life sources as you pledge your immortal lives to each other"

Laurence and Aisling linked arms and poured the blood from the cups down each others throat.

Taking their hands and joining them together Bella turned to the crowd and announced "brothers and sisters, i present to you Laurence and Aisling, no longer two vampires but a single entity towards eternity".

With that a cheer rose up from the crowd gathered.

The new couple were being congratulated as the cleaners stepped in to clear the tables away. Huielen, Mick, Josef and Beth joined Lorenza at the refreshment table. Elaina had been grabbed by Cyen and Lena the second they had seen her.

Beth smiled at Lorenza "your dress looks even better than in the shop"

Lorenza returned her smile with a cheeky grin " i know right?" she was wearing a pink with a halter net and a golden mesh rose design. It worked as a prefect contrast to her purple hair.

Lorenza nudged Mick " it seems your baby sister took your advice about making a dress"

"Elaina made that!" Josef gasped. Elaina's dress was strapless and the main colour was red with the white gold picking out and accentuating her figure and a daring split up the side.

"Josef, do not oogle my sister in my company!" Mick hissed, clunking Josef on the back of the head.

Joesf was about to answer back when the pianist started the music and several couples took to the dance floor. Seeing this as an opportunity to grab Elaina, Josef was gone across the floor with only so much as a cheeky 'scuse me' tossed over her shoulder.

Sighing, Mick decided to let it go and smiling down at Beth, led her to the dance floor.

***

Lena and Cyen were chatting away with Elaina about what had been going on the past 50 years. Lena was explaining to her about a new type of cleaning agent that had just been developed for removing blood more effectively when Josef butted in.

"I'll give her back to you later" he promised Lena with a charming smile "but i believe it's a rule the guardian has to dance with the elder".

Josef pulled Elaina onto the floor before she could offer protest and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know" Elaina began as they turned "i ran into my old teacher from new York a few weeks ago and he was completely unsurprised to see me. It was like he knew what i was. I suppose Monet was always crazy like that"

An amused smile caught Josef's lips. "What?" Elaina asked.

"George Monet? Black hair in his youth, crazy about ballet, from new York?" he confirmed. Elaina nodded.

"Let me tell you a story that will explain...back before you met him, George Monet was a poor dancer, trying to make his break" Josef said "and so he could dance, he was willing to do anything...even become a freshie for yours truly"

Elaina's mouth fell open. "your joking!"

"Nope, i never joke about food" Josef continued "he was a good freshie too, loyal and looked after himself, never anything weird showing up in his blood, after all 'dancers don't drink, they take care of themselves and above all-"

"They are willing to do anything for that extra inch" Elaina finished in awe "he used to say that all the time. I never realised how far he took it"

"Who knows?" Josef whispered in her ear while his hand ran through her loosely curled hair "maybe if i had stayed in New York i would of eventually met you, i would say you were delicious as a human". His lips caught the skin of her neck and she shivered

***

Bella called for attention as the freshie was brought in for the first feeding of the new couple. Elaina could smell that her blood was A+, a brand she knew Mick enjoyed.

The freshie lowered herself to her knees before the couple and held out both wrists.

"They're going to feed from her together?" Beth whispered "isn't that dangerous?"

"Not if the couple is truly connected" Lorenza replied in a low voice "they will be able to feel each other's movements through the blood and not take too much"

Beth mouthed wow as she tried to digest the information.

Laurence and Aisling each took a wrist and smiled at each other. Laurence leaned in and kissed her before their eyes silvered and they bit down. The feeding lasted several minutes before both pulled away and the girl was brought from the room to rest. A cheer rose up from the crown gathered.

"Now" said Laurence wiping the blood from his face "onto the speeches!"

***

There would be four speeches, Josef would give the wisdom of love speech as the elder, Bella would give the faith of love speech as the vampire who had resided over the ceremony, Elaina would give the guarding of love speech as guardian and then finally the new couple would give an announcement of love speech to the community.

Elaina caught hold of Lorenza's arm "when Josef finishes his speech, send Hueilen out to me. I'll be outside in the hallway." With that Elaina turned and left the room.

Josef saw her go and asked Lorenza what was wrong. Lorenza rolled her eyes. "She's so worried about her speech that she wants to that silly old wives tale tradition ti increase her luck. You know the one where you have someone tell you that they love you before you give the speech so you're filled with love and therefore your speech is"

Josef nodded, a plan forming in his mind. "Lorenza, don't worry about Hueilen. I can handle it. It'll look strange if you start moving around and trying to usher her out"

"that's what i said" Lorenza sighed with a smile " thank you Josef"

Josef got up onto the stage to give his speech. He gave the same one at every ceremony because it was the easiest way for him not to show favouritism as an elder.

Clearing his throat he began " i have lived a long time as a vampire. And through my years i have been blessed more than i have been cursed. Sometimes we do not have a choice but to be blessed and cursed at the same time. Laurence for example had been blessed with love but cursed with a woman. Aisling has been blessed with a mate but being cursed with a cleaner.

However while this union is a blessing and a curse, the darkness and the light, it is always one thing for this couple; it is always welcome. "

Josef got down off the stage to clapping and moved to go outside the door.

Bella got up onto the stage next. Clearing her throat she began "i am a cleaner. Laurence is a cleaner. We sweep away the traces of our world and our community from outside eyes every day. However some traces of our world touch us in a way we don't want them to be cleaned away, we want them to remain. For Laurence, a never truer word could be said for Aisling.

When he met her he put his faith in her heart and she in his. This couple have seen a lot of strife lately but have been able to make it through due to their unshakeable faith. To the couple before us, i offer the faith of the community in you bond. May you always have warm words on a cold night, a full moon on a dark night and a road downhill leading to your door"

Resounding clapping filled the air as Bella stepped down and hugged the couple.

***

As Bella was up making her speech, Elaina was waiting outside, pacing up and down. The door opened and she did not look nor smell to see who it was.

She simply rushed into her speech "look i know you probably think it's stupid Hueilen but i just really need you to do it. I know it's an old wives tale and you can tell all the boys what a scaredy cat i am but just please do it , please say you love me"

"i love you" replied the voice behind her. Elaina turned and found herself looking at Josef.

He closed the door and moved closer to her. Taking her chin in his hands, he brought them to eye level and repeated " i love you"

Tears glittered in the corners of Elaina's eyes and she whispered " i love you too".

Josef closed the space between them and their lips met in a firstly soft and innocent kiss. She moved forward, deepening the kiss, her hands snaking around his neck and up into his hair. One of his hands remained on her chin while the other secured itself to the arch of her back.

They stayed like that for many moments, their lips and tongues exploring until they heard the cheers inside. Bella's speech was over, it was Elaina's turn.

Drawing up and taking a shaky breath, Elaina quickly claimed his lips once more and went inside.

***

Elaina walked up to the stage. She smiled at the couple as she climbed up. Standing in front of the crowd, she could see Josef at the back of the room.

Drawing in a breath she began "guarding something implies that it is precious. That we wish to keep it safe. That it means enough that we would hold it above anything, even if necessary our own life.

Everyone in this room is guarding something. For some of us, it may just be the secrets of our past. But for these two people here, they hold a much greater purpose. For these two people have been charged with guarding the hearts of their mates.

They fight to hold what is theirs unflinchingly and without hesitation and remorse. They love and are loved in return. For this we must salute them on this their commitment day and every day for the rest of eternity. You came here today mere lovers, you leave today as mates"

Cheers and clapping broke out as Elaina finished her speech. She dashed off the stage and to the refreshment table. Grabbing a glass of AB-, she gulped it back and reached for another. The worst part was over. _Thank goodness_ she thought.

Laurence and Aisling got up to make their speech to the crowd. Clasping hands Laurence began "thank you all for being here with us. Each and every one of you represents a community we are proud to be part of and we are so pleased to share this day with you. this community has been my home for some 250 years. The most memorable moment of it has been when i met Aisling. I would have followed her to the ends of the earth from the second i laid eyes on her. Thankfully, she only wanted me to follow her as far as LA."

Aisling at this point took over "actually at first, i didn't want you to follow me at all! But truly, this man here is my mate and you are my community and my family, we are blessed to be so lucky and though we have had some strife lately, it was worth it to simply remind us of how precious life and love, be it mortal or immortal is."

Both of them raised their glasses "to life and to love" they toasted in unison.

***

Josef strolled over to Elaina as the speeches ended. The pianist was picking up the music again and couples returned to the dance floor.

He whispered in her ear "so now that we have officially done our duty for the evening, how about we get out of here for a while and continue what we started in the hallway?"

Elaina swallowed thickly and nodded "let's go"

The party rained on until sunrise the next morning. That did not matter to Elaina though. She was thoroughly occupied in the arms of the man who was her mister

The end.


End file.
